Something New
by dimples33
Summary: Ghanaian Princess Michonne Edo Okeke comes to the US to meet her betrothed Prince Desmond Umaze and to further her studies and falls in love with another man. (Rick, Michonne, Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Sasha, Daryl, Shane and others.) AU, No walkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Something New – Chapter 1**

Michonne cringed as her mother Queen Aria fussed over her at Heathrow airport in London. Although they were all dressed in casual outfits, the sight of large beefy men surrounding two women drew the stares of other passengers who were also waiting for their flights.

They were the royal bodyguards sent there under the strict instructions of her father King Obena who couldn't be there to send her off himself.

Her mother cried as the announcement for the final boarding call to the United States and people started heading towards the boarding gate. Queen Aria hugged her tightly causing Michonne to feel embarrassed.

"Mom stop! I will be fine."

"I know!"

Her mother fussed over her some more.

"I just wish you would take more bodyguards with you to the US."

"No mom! It was a nightmare here in London being followed everywhere! I couldn't have any fun with my friends at all!"

"You don't have time for fun Michonne. You have responsibilities!"

"Please don't remind me."

"I have too."

"I hope you and dad are as hard on Akinyi and Tuma as you are on me."

"Your younger brother and sister have a long way off before they start assuming their responsibilities. Besides, you are our first born. Most of the royal duties will always fall on your shoulders and it will be the same when you have your first child."

"Mom…I am only 21 years old. Being a mother is the furthest thing from my mind. I'm in university. I want to finish my masters and then move on to do my PhD."

"And then after that?"

"When that time comes I will deal with it."

Queen Aria looked at her exquisite daughter. She feels sorry for her. Her beauty was always a heavy burden for her as was her own beauty. A flight attendant walked up to them.

"Your Highness, we are ready for you."

Michonne nodded at the attendant and hugged her mother again and saw the worry in her eyes.

"I would be fine mom. I will be with Desmond. I wouldn't be alone."

That statement made her mother smiled. Michonne and her single assigned bodyguard followed the attendant as her mother looked on. She looked back and waved at her mother, then disappeared down the corridor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne followed the attendant down the length of the plane passed economy class to the back and instantly became upset. There was no-one else in first class. Her father bought all the seats. She masked her disappointment until the flight attendant disappeared from sight. She called her father who obviously knew it was her by the way he answer the phone.

"Yes daughter."

"Dad! I told you not to do this! I told you not to buy out all the seats! Now I am alone in first class with no-one to talk to!"

"It's for your own protection!"

"I want to fit in dad! I want to be normal in the US!"

Her father became irritated.

"You are not normal! You are the princess of Ghana and the future queen of Nigeria and you will be treated as such!"

"But dad..!"

"Enough!" Her father roared into the phone. The bodyguard heard him from where he was sitting and briefly glanced at Michonne and looked away quickly. "I am doing what I am supposed to do as a King and as a father! You are my first born and I love you to death! I have given you the very best in life! My duty is to protect you on our home soil as well as on foreign. I compromised on the amount of bodyguards you wanted to go with you…did I not?!"

"Yes." Michonne said weakly. She could never win an argument with her father. She wouldn't even try.

"You begging and crying wasn't the only reason I agreed to that. It was also because you would also have the extra protection where you are going in the US. I was guaranteed it."

Michonne said nothing.

"I will not be having this discussion with you again. Is that understood?!"

"Yes dad."

"When you land call me immediately!"

"Yes dad."

There was a pause on the phone.

"I love you so much my daughter." She heard the gentleness returned to her father's voice causing her anger at him to dissipate.

"I know you do dad. I love you too."

"Have fun."

"I will. Bye."

Then there was a dial tone. The air hostess brought her a drink and went back to serving the other passengers. She looked out the window and a smile came to her lips. She knows that her father means well but sometimes it is too much.

She wants to able to enjoy the freedom she doesn't have back home where she is constantly followed by guards and maids who wait on her hand and foot for everything. She had constant fights with her mother about her wanting to do simple tasks for herself like making her own breakfast or bed in the morning.

She wanted to go shopping and among other people without having the store being closed to members of the public until she was finished. She thought she would have gotten some measure of freedom when she travelled abroad to go to college in London three years ago.

A contingent of royal guards was sent with her. As a matter of fact, it was worst because her mother also accompanied her. Now she was going to further her degree and she was desperate to finally be on her own. She convinced her mother to return to Ghana and her father to only let one guard come with her to the US.

She cried for three days before her father conceded. She was looking forward to being ordinary in the US. She was also looking forward to see her betrothed Prince Desmond Umaze from Nigeria.

They met when both of their fathers' held trade talks in Ghana. She was 15 years old and Desmond was 16 years old. They hit it off immediately and kept in contact with each other via telephone and weekend visits to the other's country.

Ten months later, on her sixteenth birthday, her father promised her hand in marriage to the prince and it was immediately accepted by his father. Both her and Desmond were happy as were their parents, especially their mothers.

They were expected to wed when she turned eighteen but as both her and Desmond expressed their desire to further their education abroad, it was decided that the wedding would take place after they have finished their studies.

Desmond opted to go to the US to earn his degree in Journalism and Communication in International Relations. That field suited him as Desmond loved to be in the spot light and talking about himself. Michonne on the other hand decided to pursue her degree in Law, more specifically, European Conventions in Human Rights in London.

She always dreamed of becoming an attorney. So for the past three years she and Desmond have been keeping in touch via telephone, email, skype and other forms of social media but she longed to see him…touch him and for him to touch her. She closed her eyes, anxious to get into his arms and enjoy her new awaited freedom. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was on his way to see his girlfriend Lori when one of his best friends called him to ask for a huge favour. Despite his protest he eventually reluctantly agreed to the request. He had to call Lori and cancel his plans. She didn't seem too upset and only stated that he would have to make it up to her with some very expensive jewellery.

He and Lori were destined to be together. They grew up in the same neighbourhood, went to the same boarding school, the same college and now the same university Atlanta City University. They also run in the same circle in the university…a very wealthy one.

They were dubbed the "One Percenters" as they were the sons and daughters of some of the wealthiest families in Atlanta. They unofficially ran the university's student body. The money their parents donated into the university basically guaranteed that they were elected presidents of various clubs at the school. Some students wanted to be like them…others loathe them.

Some of the One Percenters, because of their families' money didn't bother to keep their grades up. Fortunately, Rick wasn't one of them. His grades bounce between B- when he didn't study and an A when he did. This caused great annoyance of Lori who averaged a C+ at best.

As he waited impatiently at the airport, he couldn't help but snicker at the stares he got as he was surrounded by four large men dressed in suits. He could see the confusion in people's faces but he tried not to let it bother him.

When the flight he was waiting on announced that its' passengers were disembarking the plane a flight attendant approached and summoned him to a private entrance used for dignitaries. The muscular men also followed him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was glad when the plane landed and she was summoned first to disembark the plane to the scowl of the other passengers. She followed the flight attendant to a private location. From the distance, she saw the party of five people in the area where she was expected to be greeted. She grew excited. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne finally meet the group she was confused. She recognized two of the bodyguards who only nodded at her. However, she didn't know the young man who was with them. She stared at him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick looked at the young woman standing before him. She was dressed in fitted blue jeans which emphasized her full hips and shapely legs, pink and white pinstriped top, a jacket and calf length black boots.

She wore large sunglasses which covered most of her face but it accentuated her face and her full and beautifully shaped lips with mild cherry colour lipstick. Her locs was up in a neat pony tail that reaches on her shoulders.

She was pack very light with one bag on her shoulders and one small suitcase which her lone companion carried. This isn't what he expected. He expected an entourage of bodyguards, possibly a couple maids and a dozens of suitcases. Atleast that is what he was told to expect.

He turned to the attendant and whispered to her.

"Are you sure this is the person I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yes. This is her. This is Princess Michonne Edo Okeke."

Rick slowly looked at the princess as she took off her sunglasses. She put out her hand to greet him. He shook it.

"And you are?"

"Rick. Rick Grimes III."

"Ok Rick. Where is Desmond?"

"He had an emergency to take care of so he asked me to come and pick you up."

He saw her frown at his explanation and he was surprised that he himself was disappointed that she wasn't please that he came to pick her up.

"Ok."

"Ok." Rick repeated. "Shall we?"

Michonne smiled at him and they all followed the flight attendant back into the airport. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Infront of the airport a huge black stretch limo waited for them. There were curious onlookers as they stood next to it. Rick saw how daunted Michonne seemed. She looked at him, her eyes begging him for help.

"I didn't come with the limo. It was sent for you by your fiancée. I actually came with my own car. We could use that if you want to."

Rick pointed to the black sedan parked behind the limo. Relief washed over her face. She ordered the bodyguards to take the limo and she made a beeline for Rick's sedan. He was surprised when she didn't wait for him to open her door for her but rather she opened it herself and hopped in. He smiled when he saw her putting her handbag in the back seat and making herself comfortable adjusting the seat. He got in and started the engine.

"Comfortable?"

It was then Michonne realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I took liberties with your car without asking you."

Rick saw how embarrassed she was.

"It's ok. I want you to be comfortable. Are you?"

Michonne shyly adjusted her seat some more to Rick's amusement. Then she put on her seatbelt.

"Yes."

"Good."

They pulled out off with the limo following closely behind. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond showered vigorously to get the smell off him then quickly dressed. He rushed to clean up his room to cover up his activities before Michonne arrived. He called Rick who told him that they were halfway there. He briefly talked to Michonne who was beyond excited to be seeing him after so long.

He hung up and walked out to the gardens of the sprawling 8 bedroom mansion that was bought for his stay in the US. The house also had a maid's quarter where the bodyguards and maids stayed.

Because of his status, he was easily able to fit in with the elite One Percenters at ACU. As with all of the extra space available, Desmond invited some of them to stay at the mansion with him. Some of them jumped at that option while others decided to only stay over on weekends. A maid brought him a glass of champagne while he wait for his future wife. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Desmond heard when the main gate opened. He went down to the front door and opened it. He became concerned when he saw the bodyguards coming out of the limo and Michonne coming out of Rick's sedan. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick hadn't properly parked the car yet when Michonne jumped out and ran and jumped into Desmond arms. He staggered back into the house. She was showering kisses on him.

"I missed you so much!"

Desmond kissed her deeply.

"I missed you too."

She hugged him burying her face into his neck. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick watched the lovebirds from by his car through the sprawling front door. In all of her excitement, Michonne forgot her handbag in the backseat of his car. He took it out and walked up to the house. There Desmond and Michonne was on the sofa cuddling.

"Here. You forgot this."

Oh…thank you." She took her handbag from him. Desmond stood up from the sofa and hugged Rick.

"Thanks for bringing her home from the airport."

Rick smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to buy Lori some expensive jewellery to make up for cancelling on her."

"Good luck with that."

Rick smiled and turned to Michonne.

"It was nice to meet you princess."

"Call me Michonne. Just Michonne."

"Ok Michonne. I will see you later."

Michonne nodded and Rick left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Something New – Chapter 2**

Screams could be heard throughout the house.

"Stop!"

Michonne squealed as she tried to get away from Desmond on the bed. He was tickling her. She screamed out in delight again. Desmond had pinned her down partially on the bed with his lower body as he used his hands to tickle all the right spots.

"STOP!" Michonne giggled.

When he eventually did she was breathless. He stared down at her and she up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to look at you. I forgot how beautiful you are."

Michonne couldn't help herself from blushing. Then she stretched and yawned.

"I'm so tired from the flight."

"Jet-lag?"

"Yeah."

"I see you came packed light…both in clothes and protection."

"Whatever I need I will get it here in Atlanta and I don't need protection. No-one knows who I am."

"Not yet but they will very soon."

"Well until then, I am just an ordinary girl visiting her fiancée."

Desmond kissed her long and deep.

"Get dressed. Since you didn't bring any clothing we will go shopping."

Desmond lifted his body and Michonne slipped out from under him and went into the bathroom. As the shower began running he went to his closet and started looking for something to wear. His phone buzzed and he checked it. When he realized that it was a text message from a familiar number, he looked towards the bathroom.

' _Is she there?'_

He stared at the phone, contemplating whether to text back.

' _Yes. She is.'_

There was a delay in an immediate response to his text.

' _Don't matter. It doesn't change what we have going on. I need to see you. I want to suck your dick and I need you to fuck me…harder. Just the way I like it.'_

Desmond didn't text back. Instead he erased the messages on his phone. He heard the shower turned off. Then a picture message came through on his phone. It was an explicit picture of the sender's pussy skinned out wide. Another message came in immediately after it.

' _I'm waiting.'_

Desmond smiled to himself. He heard Michonne coming out of the shower and he deleted those texts also. Michonne appeared in the bedroom once more.

"Your turn." Michonne said playfully

Desmond smiled. He kissed her deeply again and went into the bathroom. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was downstairs at the front door waiting for Desmond as he left instructions with the maids on what to prepare for dinner when they returned. Outside she saw six of Desmond's royal bodyguards waiting for them by the car.

"What is this?" she asked pointing at the guards as Desmond walked over to her.

"Protection."

"From what?"

"You don't expect me to go out in public just like that…unprotected. Do you?"

Michonne folded her arms, expressing her displeasure at the extravagance that Desmond has and continue to display for the public.

"Why can't we just go out like two ordinary people?"

"Because we are NOT ordinary people Michonne!" She could sense the annoyance in his voice. "I am a prince and the future king and you are a princess, my future wife and queen. There are certain protocols that come with this position of authority. You have to embrace what you are and what you represent."

He stretched out his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

Michonne looked at it, then to the body guards who were waiting patiently by the limo with the doors opened. Then she looked back at him. Slowly, she slipped her hand in his and he guided her down the stone path. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick pulled up into the Buchannan's compound. He spent the last hour looking for the most exquisite and expensive pair of earring that he could find to make it up to Lori for cancelling on her last minute.

After greeting the gardener, he entered the house through a private entrance as he is accustomed to. There he met Mrs Buchannan, Lori's mother on her way to the home office. Surprised that she was at home, he gave her the bouquet of flowers that he was going to gift to Lori with the earrings to her.

"You are too sweet Rick."

Rick smiled.

"Lori is in her room. She just came back home."

Rick cocked his head to one side.

"Really? She didn't say she was going out."

Well she said that you cancelled on her last minute so she went over to Andrea's."

"Ok."

Rick went up the stairs to Lori's room on the third floor. There she was on the bed. She sat up gleefully when she saw him standing by the door.

"Hey baby!"

Closing the door behind him, Rick took three giant steps over to her. She kneeled at the edge of the bed and Rick greeted her with a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she was gasping.

"What is your mom doing home?"

"Her meetings finished early."

"Gosh! I was hoping she wouldn't have been here when I came."

"Why?"

"I want to bone you so hard right now!"

Lori ginned as she grabbed the crotch of his jeans. His python was pressing hard against his jeans. She sprinted over to the door and locked it. She returned over to Rick and kneeled down infront of him.

"There are other things that we could do Rick. You know that!"

Expertly, she unbuckled his pants and seconds later it was around his ankles. The cold air from the air-conditioned room only caused Rick's meaty cock to stand even higher.

"Don't make a sound." Lori commanded as she swallowed him up whole.

When Rick felt the tip of his dick touch the back of her throat, he knees buckled.

"Oh god fuck!" Rick said raspingly.

Lori's tongue moved expertly up and down his throbbing cock. Rick held his breath as he didn't want to cum too early but Lori was massaging his ass with her hands which made his self-control all the much more harder to do.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair holding her head steady and he began f*cking her mouth. Lori opened her mouth wider to benefit him. Everytime his tip touched the back of her throat tears threat to spill from Rick's eyes. He was at his wits end.

He pulled out of her mouth when he felt himself about to explode. He had to delay it but Lori had other plans. Grabbing both sides of his hips with both hands, Lori suckled on his tip and then suddenly, with her mouth wide open, pulled him forward until his cock was fully submerged down her throat.

She closed her lips tightly around him and began making a suction motion with her lips and the back of her throat massaging his sensitive end. She held him there making sure he was as far down her throat as humanly possible. That was too much for him.

Rick exploded three times down her throat, biting down hard on his lips, drawing blood. Each time he released Lori swallowed. Rick's eyes were closed so he didn't see Lori looking up at him grinning with satisfaction as he coated her throat with his essence.

After his third cumming, she sucked down on him hard, slowly pulling her lips along the length of him until she reached the tip. Taking one hand, Lori squeezed the base of his dick all the way up to the head and Rick looked on in amazement as the she pooled the remains of his cum in the middle of her tongue.

She slowly swallowed it. Rick collapsed on the bed behind him and Lori laid down at the side of him.

"F*ck." Rick whispered as he turned and looked at her. She took off her panties and lay down on Rick, her back facing towards him. He snaked his hands around her waist and down to her wet pussy inserting his middle and ring finger in her as Lori threw her head back and gasped quietly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne had her arms crossed as she looked at Desmond sitting across from her talking on the phone. He had called three stores and instructed the managers to have the store closed when they arrived. This irked Michonne to her core. When he was finished, he saw Michonne staring at him.

"What?"

"All that wasn't necessary. We could have just gone in, browse around, get what I need and get out. The store doesn't have to be closed."

Desmond just stared at her, saying nothing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When they pulled up at the front of Macy's Michonne could see persons being directed away from the store. One of the bodyguards got out and opened Michonne's door. She didn't move.

"Michonne?" Desmond was looking at her. Michonne stared at him.

"I'm not going in there."

Desmond eyed her. Michonne stance softens as she went over and sat next to him.

"Don't turn anyone else away please. Do this for me. Please."

Michonne's eyes bored into Desmond's and he finally gave in."

"Fine!"

Michonne cried out in delight throwing her arms around his neck and showering him with passionate kisses.

"I love you!" Michonne said in between kisses.

Desmond smiled as he made a quick call to the manager of the store informing her that she doesn't need to close it to accommodate them. There were a group of people gathered outside of Macy's waiting to get in and also trying to get a peek at the people who were inside of the limo. The manager started letting persons in the store again to Michonne's glee.

"I need one more favour." Michonne said, cupping Desmond's face. He pulled her close.

"Park the limo around the corner and leave the bodyguards with the limo."

Desmond shook his head vigorously.

"Ok. One bodyguard can come in the store but the rest stays away."

Desmond looked down at Michonne in his arms for a minute

"Two bodyguards."

"No. One." Michonne said firmly.

"Ok. Only one bodyguard."

Michonne smiled. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond stood in a corner with his bodyguard standing close to him as they watched Michonne carefully as she shopped among the other customers. She was happily chatting with other patrons as she twirled herself infront of the mirrors in the store trying on different clothing. She even asked some their opinion on what she had selected.

She looked happy as she glanced up and waved to him a couple times. After Macy's, Michonne was tired. She had only gotten one hour sleep since landing in the US this morning. She decided that she had done enough shopping for one day and since she had plenty of time here in the US she didn't want to rush herself. She and Desmond called it a day.

Back at home, Michonne called her parents and apologized to them for not calling as soon as she landed and to let them know she was safely in Desmond's arms. Her father's anger subsided from the moment he heard from her. She promised to call them in the morning. Michonne showered and wished her fiancée goodnight as she retired to bed. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Desmond looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was 1:45am. He looked over at Michonne who was silently and deadly asleep. The long travel had taken a toll on her. He shook her gently but she didn't budge. He gently slipped off the bed taking his phone with him.

He walked out the bedroom down the corridor and the stairs. He then walked out into the garden, taking a bottle of wine with him. Closing the glass doors behind him, he sat down on a lounge chair and dialled a number. It was picked up on the third ring.

"Hey babe." The woman answered slightly sleepy.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. Just thought you would have called earlier. Honestly I didn't expect to hear from you so soon given the situation now."

"I couldn't."

"Where are you?"

"In the garden."

"Can you talk freely?"

"Yeah. She's out like a light."

"Hmmmm."

"I am planning on throwing a welcome party tomorrow night and introduce her around."

"So we will finally get to meet the wifey."

Desmond said nothing to the remark.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah? Well don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I know my place."

"It's not a matter of knowing your place. We both know that this wasn't a permanent thing. It was bound to end sometime."

"Hey…I understand. I am just here for the good f*cking you put down on me. I do have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah. Anyway…I better be going. I'll call you with the arrangements for the party."

"Sure."

Desmond hung up the phone. He opened the bottle of wine and poured himself some. He scrolled through the pictures on his phone until he landed on the desired one. It was a picture that Michonne sent of herself to him two weeks before her coming to the US. She was standing infront of her school campus in London, blowing a kiss at him to the camera. He looked at it for a couple minutes then closed his phone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Desmond looked at Michonne as she slept peacefully on the bed. She didn't move from the position he left her an hour ago. Her hair tumbled over her face partially covering it and the blanket halfway over her body. He climbed in bed behind her and pulled her close. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Desmond woke up at 8am, Michonne was still sleeping. This time she was curled up beside him, her right leg thrown across his. He kissed her gently on her forehead and carefully pulled himself away from her. She stirred slightly but still didn't wake up. He went into the corridor and dialled Rick's number.

"Hey Rick."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not of my own but it's Saturday. I am sure Lori has something planned for us to do since you made me cancel on her yesterday. Why?"

"I am planning a surprise welcome party for Michonne. She doesn't know."

"Ok. What do you want me to contribute? Drinks?"

"Actually no. I want you to take her out."

"What?!"

Desmond laughed.

"No…not like that. I want you to keep her occupied for the day. Take her to the movies or something. Don't bring her home until you hear from me."

"Why me? Don't you think she should be going out with one of our female friends like Sasha or Andrea. I could even ask Lori."

"That is exactly why I don't want them. I need her to go with a man since she doesn't want to travel with any bodyguards. I need someone who could protect her if some shit should go down."

"Ok. What about Shane?"

"You want me to leave my fiancée with that hound dog?!"

Rick laughed at the sarcasm in Desmond's voice.

"No thank you. I need someone who I could trust. Someone who is dedicated to his own woman and wouldn't be looking at mine. Besides, she met you already and I don't want her to meet anyone else until the party."

"Well, when you put it like that it does make sense."

"Thanks. Just come by the house around ten. She should be up by then."

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I hope you know that the next piece of expensive jewellery I have to buy for Lori is coming out of your princely money."

Desmond laughed out loudly.

"Yeah…right."

"I'll be there to pick up Michonne for ten. Later."

Both men hung up the phone. After sending a text, Desmond showered, dressed and left the house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne woke up and stretched out her hand on the bed but next to her was empty. She got out of bed and walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Desmond?"

She got no reply. She went into the kitchen where a maid greeted her.

"Princess Michonne…Prince Desmond said to give this to you."

The maid handed her the note which read.

' _Sorry you had to miss me this morning but I have some urgent matters to attend to for my father. I will be back as soon as I can. Rick will be coming over to pick you up for 10am to take you around town so that your day is well spent. Love you xoxoxo.'_

The maid stood looking at her as she read the note over again, disappointed. She wanted to spend some time with Desmond this weekend before she starts classes on Monday. The maid approached her.

"What will you like to have for breakfast Princess?"

Michonne looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9:35am.

"It's ok. I will make breakfast myself."

The maid protested.

"No princess! The prince will not like that at all."

"It's fine."

The maid looked at her, smiled and walked away. Michonne went into the fridge, took out some ingredients and started making herself a hearty breakfast. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick pulled up at Desmond's house it was 9:45am. He parked his car and went inside. The house smelt heavenly. He walked into the kitchen but he wasn't prepared for what he saw there.

There Michonne was, with her headset on, slowly dancing to whatever music was playing in her ears while she was manning what smelt like bacon and eggs well-seasoned with onion, garlic, celery and cilantro.

Although Rick ate breakfast, the aroma presently fuming up his noise caused his belly to rumble. She walked to the refrigerator and took out two slices of bread and quickly popped them in the toaster on the counter next to the stove.

There was a plate on the kitchen counter. Michonne picked up the pan from the stove and turned around. She screamed out seeing that she wasn't alone.

"Ahhhh!"

The pan from Michonne's hand went flying in the air. Rick rushed to her side.

"Christ! I'm sorry! I should have told you I was here!"

He guide Michonne to one of the bar stools by the counter and he began cleaning up the mess on the floor. One of the maids heard Michonne's screams and came running into the kitchen.

"It's ok." Michonne said. "I'm fine."

The maid left. Michonne watched as Rick cleaned up and made a move towards the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you breakfast to replace the one I just ruined."

Michonne got up and positioned herself between him and fridge.

"No way! This is my first official day waking up in the US and I will be making my own breakfast!"

Rick cocked his head looking down at her as a smile formed on his lips. In all the three years he has known Desmond, he has never seen him step foot in the kitchen except to give orders to the maids. He wouldn't be caught dead in here.

Now here it is his fiancée is demanding to be lord and master over the kitchen. It was such a strong contrast between them. They both came from similar backgrounds with maids and servants at their beck and call but Michonne seems to like to do her own thing...to actually do things for herself.

He was digging that about her. Rick went and took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched as Michonne worked her magic at the stove again. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne sat opposite Rick looking at him as he put the last piece of the sandwich she made in his mouth. She was smiling at him, clearly pleased that he enjoyed what she had made. As a matter of fact, it was the last piece of his third bacon and cheese sandwich with a nice helping of tomato, cucumber and lettuce at the side.

As he swallowed, a loud belch escaped his lips to his horror and Michonne's amusement. She started laughing as Rick's face turned beet red when another belch escaped him.

"Oh god! I am so so sorry!"

"Don't be." Michonne said between chuckles.

"I am so embarrassed!"

"Why? I am taking it as a compliment."

Rick, feeling more at ease at her statement smiled as he began clearing the counter of their dishes.

"You should. Those sandwiches were f*cking awesome!"

Michonne blushed uncontrollably and Rick like it.

"I have never tasted a simple bacon and cheese sandwich that good! What did you put in it?"

"Just the right seasonings, that's all."

"You're not going to tell ne huh?"

Michonne shook her head, smiling at him."

"You will tell me one day Michonne! I promise you that!"

Michonne laughed. Rick looked at the time. It was 10:30am.

"You better start getting ready. I have lots of things planned for us to do today."

"Ok."

Rick's eyes followed Michonne as she disappeared up the stairs. He began washing the dishes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was 11am when Michonne finally descended the stairs and Rick couldn't help but stare. She wore an off shoulder red top with and a fitted blue cut up jeans and red peep toe pumps. She let her hair flow over her shoulders unhindered and she looked great.

"Shall we go?"

Rick nodded. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

To say that they had fun today was an understatement. Rick took her to the cinema where they saw two movies…one a comedy and the other a horror where Michonne and other female patrons screamed out a couple of times to the annoyance of the companions.

From there, he took her to a small carnival that was in Altanta for a couple of days. They played games where Rick won a large pink teddy bear which he gave to Michonne and she loved it. Michonne also won two free tickets to another carnival that was due to be in town in a couple of days.

Then he took her to a small side café that was famous for their cupcakes and ice-cream. It was than he learnt that Michonne had a bit of a sweet tooth. Hence, she only bought two cupcakes…no more. Their next stop was at the park.

While there Desmond called Michonne to check up on her. Rick found himself getting annoyed when he heard her assuring him that she was safe and having a good time. _Of course she is safe! She's with me! I will protect her._ They continued their walk in the park. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond threw the phone on bed after talking to Michonne and began slamming himself into the woman he had on all fours on the bed infront of him.

"You like that!"

"Yes baby! Just like that!" Harder! Harder!"

He hooked his hands in her hips and gave her exactly what she wanted.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Desmond worked her pussy for ten minutes without mercy until she was a bubbling orgasming mess infront of him. She slid off his cock to face him.

"Hmmmm. You better go get ready for your party." The woman mocked him. Desmond went into the shower. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was 7pm when Rick drove back into Desmond's compound. He parked the car.

"Thank you Rick. I had such a great time today."

"You are most welcomed."

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. As soon as they entered into the living room, a group of people came out of hiding.

"WELCOME!"

Michonne burst into tears as she saw Desmond was at the forefront leading the group towards her. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air. They shared a deep, passionate kiss for a full minute to the oohs and aahs from the small gathering. When he finally put her back down on her feet, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Welcome baby." He whispered to her.

"I love you some much." Michonne whimpered to him.

"I love you too." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something New – Chapter 3**

When Michonne was finally aware of the small gathering of people around her and Desmond she suddenly became very shy. Desmond gestured for them to come closer and pointing to each one of them, he made the introductions…ladies first.

"This is Andrea, Sasha, Lori, Maggie, and Rosita."

"Hi!" They all said in unison as they hugged Michonne one by one. Then he introduced the men.

"This is Shane, Abraham but we all call him Abe, Morgan, Daryl, Glen and of course you already know Rick."

Michonne turned around and smiled at Rick. He smiled back. The men stepped forward one by one and greeted her. Shane and Abe jostled to be the first one to welcome her to the US by kissing the back of her hand in a regal manner.

Michonne laughed as Desmond gave them the evil eye…especially Shane. Morgan, Glen and Daryl also greeted her. Desmond pulled Michonne close to his side and greeted the crowd.

"Everyone this is my beautiful and loving fiancée and future queen."

"Hi!" Michonne said to everyone.

As if on cue, the maids began moving through the guests with champagne glasses filled to the brim. The ladies pulled Michonne to one side as the men gathered around Desmond. Abe was the first one to begin talking.

"You are one lucky man Desmond. She is beautiful."

Desmond beamed with pride as he and the other men looked on as the ladies congregate on the other side of the room.

"She is hot!"

Desmond's head snapped around so quickly at Shane for his comment that he had to clarify immediately.

"I meant that in the most respectful way!"

Abe, Rick and the other laughed at him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After half an hour of socializing, soft music began play. Desmond was the first person to cross the room to claim his significant other from the group of ladies. Abe and Glen quickly followed suit and took Sasha and Maggie to the dance floor. After a couple of minutes, Daryl nervously walked over.

"Uh Rosita. Would you like to dance?"

Rosita blushed hard at the question. It was common knowledge that Daryl and Rosita liked each other but for some reason or the other, they have never officially hooked up. It was frustrating to the other ladies.

"Ok."

Lori and Andrea looked on as he took her to the dance floor. Andrea saw Rick looking straight at Lori.

"I think your man wants to dance."

"What?"

Andrea nodded and Lori followed her line of sight. There Rick was gesturing to Lori to come on the dance floor. She flat out shook her head. Rick gestured again his intention to want to dance.

"What the f*ck are you doing Lori? When your man asks you to dance you dance!"

Lori got up hastily from the sofa where they were sitting and went over to Rick. ***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori flopped herself back besides Andrea who was busy texting on her phone.

"Jesus Christ! You didn't even spend 5 minutes on the dance floor!"

"Rick knows that I don't like to dance but he just keeps asking every time!"

"You are a piece of work you know that!"

"Enough about me! Where's your man?"

"He's working."

Lori huffs.

"I can't believe you're sleeping with your family doctor."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's 38 years old?"

"So what?! I saw him…I liked him and I started sleeping him. He knows this isn't going anywhere. He knows his place."

"Is he satisfied with that arrangement?"

"What choice does he have? Even if we broke up it's not like I'm going to cry rape or anything like that. We both keep our feelings in check. I am not looking for a fulltime relationship but I do want sex."

"I know you Andrea. Tell me. Is he the only person you're sleeping with?"

Andrea eyed Lori suspiciously.

"No."

Lori gasped.

"Is it someone that we know?"

"Maybe?"

Lori got bugged eyed.

"Is it someone in this room?!"

Andrea laughed.

"No."

Lori wasn't convinced by the tone of Andrea's voice.

"OMG!" Lori said in a strangled whisper.

She began looking around then suddenly got antsy.

"It better not be Rick b*tch!"

Andrea grinned at Lori who frowned at her. An outburst of giggles grabbed their attention from across the room. It was Desmond, whispering into Michonne ear, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hmmmm. She's pretty. Prettier than I'd expect."

Andrea turned to Lori.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I don't know why I said that."

Both ladies remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts, observing the way the Desmond was gently swaying Michonne to the music. One hand was carefully placed in the small of her back…the other caressing her hand in it.

Their bodies were pressed together with her looking up in Desmond's eyes. Clearly Michonne was a woman in love and the three years that they spent apart didn't damper her feelings for him.

Desmond had been in the US for three years but they only knew about him having a fiancée just over two years ago. He had taken a two weeks break from school and when he came back, he gave no explanation to them about where he went and they didn't press him either.

The music finally stopped playing and they saw Michonne whispered something in Desmond's ear. Then she disappeared up the steps.

"Where is she going?" Abe asked.

"She's going to shower and change into something more appropriate for the evening."

The maids began sharing out some finger foods to the guests. Rick took two plates and walked over to where Andrea and Lori were sitting. Andrea left to give them some space. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The party went well and ended at around 11pm. Desmond and Michonne greeted each of them as they left the house. Rick and Lori were the last to leave. Lori waited in Rick's car as he spoke to their hosts for the evening. Her eyes popped open when she saw Rick shook and planted a kiss on the back of Michonne's hand. Annoyed, she rolled up her passenger side window. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick got into the car he didn't notice that Lori was initially annoyed. However, driving for the past ten minutes on the way home without one peep out of her did cause him to notice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Lori glanced over to him. "Well she was looking rather gorgeous tonight."

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?! The princess!"

"Michonne?"

"Yes…Michonne! Who else would I be talking about?!"

Rick only glanced at Lori briefly and said nothing for the rest of the night. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The Sunday morning sun crept into the bedroom. Desmond sat at the edge of the bed looking at Michonne. She was laying down on her back and her full breast strained against the silk fabric.

Her legs were slightly parted with the soft, light nightgown halfway up her thighs but high enough for him to see her velvet soft centre printed out through her panties. His mouth began to water.

He got up and facing a sleeping beauty, dropped his boxers to his knees…his hard cock sprang out instantly, already dripping with pre cum. Slowly he enclosed his cock in his hands and started stroking gently.

He opened his mouth, letting out short, silent gasps as he fixed his eyes between Michonne's legs. His strokes became faster and faster and the agony of exploding became more and more urgent…until he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly Michonne stirred and he stopped in mid-stroke delaying the release he was praying for. Seconds later, she settled back into her sleep, closing her legs and erasing the one visual picture he had of her delicate center.

He became frustrated and annoyed. Grabbing his phone he sent two text and went into the shower. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Michonne woke up she found that she was all alone. She went downstairs and was told by the maids that Desmond had already gone out. She returned to her room and decided to call him. The phone only keep ringing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond walked into the motel parking lot followed by two of his bodyguards. They were all dressed casually. He walked up the steps to the second floor and knocked on the third door on the left. It opened. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was just coming from the Apang's Chinese Restaurant when he saw the men crossing the street by the motel. He stared at them, recognizing the familiarity of their walk. He watched as they walked up the stairs and two of the men stayed by the door looking out while the other knocked. A woman answered but he could only see her hands as it reached out towards the visitor. The man pulled down his hoodie. He didn't believe his eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Desmond returned home Michonne had just finished speaking with her parents and her younger siblings.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were not here."

"I just went for a walk. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you should have. I would have gone with you."

Desmond realized that Michonne was pouting at him.

"I'm sorry babe. Next time I swear I will wake you up. I promise."

"Ok. Now go and shower. I made breakfast." Desmond kissed Michonne deeply on the lips and disappeared on the stairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond and Michonne spent the rest of the Sunday morning talking about their future. She told him that her father proposes that they don't have to wait till they finish all of their studies to get married.

In fact he suggested that when the university break for mid-summer vacation in the next four months, that they book a flight back to either Ghana or Nigeria, get married and return to the US as husband and wife.

Michonne saw Desmond's eyes light up at the thought of not waiting any longer for them to get married.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

"Really?!" Michonne beamed.

"Yes baby…really. I don't want to wait any longer to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife!" Michonne cried out with tears of bliss in her eyes and cupping Desmond's face. "We are going to have such a good life together! I can't wait to make love to you and be the mother of your children!"

"Not so fast on the children though!" We would still be in school after we get married."

"Like duh! I know that. I was thinking about the future children we are going to have. Besides I want to enjoy my husband for a couple of years before expanding our family."

"I would certainly enjoy that." Desmond smiled wolvishly at Michonne. "How many children are we talking about by the way?"

"Hmmmm. Two or three children."

Desmond nodded his head.

"How many boys and how many girls?"

"I don't really care. As long as they are healthy I am would be happy."

"Sounds fair."

Michonne straddled Desmond's lap.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now!"

She hugged him tightly around his neck.

"I love you so much." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick sat down in his study room staring at the pages of his criminal justice textbook but nothing seemed to commit to his memory. Instead his mind was preoccupied by what he saw earlier that morning.

He has always known that Desmond had multiple girlfriends. From the time word spread that Desmond was a prince, females have been lining up, waiting to throw themselves at him. He also knew that Desmond had a fiancée. That wasn't common knowledge. Only members of their clique knew this fact.

While he didn't like or agree with Desmond sleeping around he sympathized with his predicament after all his fiancée was in another country for the past three years. As someone who has been having sex since he was 16 years old, Rick knew all too well the powerful urge of sex and the pussy buffet at the university wasn't helping.

But things are different now. Michonne is here and Desmond should atleast show her some level of respect. It was clear Michonne loves him and from his brief interactions with her, Rick is 100% positive that she would never cheat on him. Rick was now feeling guilty…guilty that he didn't speak up sooner when Desmond was fooling around.

Rick reached for his phone and dialled Desmond's number. He needed to speak to him. He needed to let him know that he needs to stop cheating on Michonne. She doesn't deserve it that level of disrespect from him. Desmond answered on the third ring.

"Hello."

"You need to stop cheating on Michonne." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Desmond quietly looked down at Michonne whose head was resting on his lap.

"Did you hear what I just said? You need to stop cheating on Michonne."

"Can you hold on one sec?"

Desmond removed the phone from his ear.

"Hey babe. Could you give me one second to take this? It's a urgent business call I need to take care of."

"Ok." Michonne answered and she kissed Desmond briefly on his lips and Desmond walked outside in the garden at the far side of the house. He made sure that he was out of ear range for this conversation.

"Where is all this coming from Rick?"

"I saw you this morning…at the motel."

Desmond was shocked at first but then gave a small chuckle.

"This isn't funny Desmond!"

"You have always known that I had girlfriends. You also knew I had a fiancée. So yes….it is funny that you would have a problem with what I am doing now."

"I never liked what you were doing but I choose to ignore it. I can't now. Michonne is here."

Desmond roared a sarcastic laugh into the phone.

"Oh! So I get it now! You're feeling guilty. Before, Michonne was just a nameless, faceless person in another country but now that she's here and she's not so faceless anymore isn't she?! She's real and now that you have met her, she's the sweetest person you've even known…a darling…a gem!"

Rick was fuming at Desmond's dismissive attitude where Michonne was concerned but he couldn't clap back at him for one main reason. Desmond was right. Michonne existence was impersonal but not anymore. Before she was just a topic that would be mentioned briefly in conversation whenever they talked about the future which unfortunately wasn't very often. Rick felt sick to his stomach. Desmond laughed at his lack of defence.

"Do me a favour Rick. Get off that moral high horse you are trying to ride. I maybe the one cheating but you and the others are complicit in my deeds as well."

"If you don't stop I will tell Michonne." Rick managed to croak out after swallowing a mouth full of bile and a massive dose of reality check.

"Go on. Tell her. I would love to see you answer all the questions she will have like 'How did you know?' 'How long have you known?' and 'How come you are telling me this now?' I would love to see you explain that it is your guilty and not necessarily you being a good moral person or friend that caused you to tell her."

"It might be my guilt that is driving me but it is your duty to be faithful to her! She's your fiancée!"

"I have needs so I satisfied them. I am not going to apologize to you for that and I will continue to satisfy those needs until Michonne is in my bed on our wedding night. Until then back the FUCK…..OFF!"

Then Rick heard a dial tone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond walked back into the house and into the kitchen to meet Michonne there discussing with the maids about the menu for today's lunch. She turned to him.

"Is everything ok baby?"

"Everything is fine." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Something New – Chapter 4**

It was finally Monday morning and Michonne had woken up early to prepare herself for her first day at ACU. After much bantering, she was finally able to convince Desmond to take one of the other cars instead of the limo to go to the university. Desmond took her to the Principal's office and then to the Dean's office where she collected her timetable for her classes. On the way down the corridor, Michonne noticed the stares from some of the other students. Then they met up with Rick, Lori and Andrea in the cafeteria.

"Hey." Michonne said to everyone.

They all responded to her. She sat next to Desmond whose arm was draped over her shoulders. He planted a kiss on her cheek while slyly eyeing Rick. Rick turned away his face.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

"They hate us…our little group." Andrea answered.

"Why?"

"They call us the 'One Percenters'."

"What's that?"

Lori scoffed loudly at the question causing the others to look at her. Andrea called her out on her attitude.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have been bitchy whole morning."

Lori said nothing. Andrea answered Michonne's question.

"Let's just say we are the elites in the University. Rick, Lori and myself come from old money. So we are what you call 'Blue Bloods'. Our families had money since the beginning of time. Have you and Desmond's ancestors always been royals?"

"Yes."

"Well technically I think you too will also fall into our category of blue bloods. Anyway, Shane's and Abraham's family are private defence contractors both for the government and private corporations. Both of their grandfathers started their companies and they practically swallowed up the market. The Walsh corporation owns 40% of the market. So does the Fords and this is only because of law. One corporation can only contol up to 40% of all contracts yearly and since they are the two largest, they each own 40% of the market leaving 20% of all government contracts to smaller companies."

"I assume the Walsh and Ford families don't get along."

"Actually they do. Depending on the contract up for bidding they would team up and bid as a partnership."

"Isn't that illegal? When they do that smaller companies will literally get push out of the bidding process."

"It is illegal technically but nobody is going to complain. When they join up and get the contract, they break it up and hire the smaller companies as sub-contractors. The smaller contractors are happy when they join up. In that way they don't spend excess money bidding on a large contract with an almost 0% chance of winning. Instead they can just sit and wait to be drafted as sub-contractors. It's easier and more profitable that way. Everybody gets a piece of the pie and the government gets their work done. Everyone wins."

Michonne laughed.

"Morgan's family is into import and exports. They import from all over the world and have even secured a lucrative yearly contract with the Saudi King."

"I think my father have used that company a couple of times."

"Daryl's family, Dixon Construction is the largest construction conglomerate in the US. They own 90% of the market. Glen's family is into pharmaceuticals. His great grandfather was one of the co-founders of penicillin. Glen's father is just waiting on FDA approval for his formula for a new HIV treatment he had been working on for the past 6 years. Maggie's family owns acres and acres of farmland across the country. They have 22 dairy farms and are the top producers of dairy and dairy products in the country. Sasha's family comes from a long line of corporate attorneys and they represent countries in international relations and conflict resolutions. Williams and Associates are only one of two law firms that are currently registered with the UN and represents the UN on trade deals with other countries. Rosita's family are the owners of Naturalite Products. They make juices and other natural drinks from all kinds of fruits – mango, watermelon, peaches, strawberries etc. No preservatives whatsoever."

"Hmmmm. No wonder this group is hated." Michonne chuckled

Rick looked at his time.

"I better get going to class so I wouldn't be late."

"What class is that?"

"Victimology."

"That's one of my classes! I'll walk with you."

Michonne rose from her seat.

"I'll walk with you." Desmond said also rising to his feet.

"No. It's ok. I'll be fine with Rick."

Desmond, Andrea and Lori watched as the two walked away. Suddenly Desmond called out to her.

"Michonne!"

She turned around only to be pulled into Desmond's arms and he began kissing her deeply."

The cafeteria was stunned into silence and Lori's mouth dropped open which didn't go unnoticed by Andrea.

"I love you." Desmond whispered to her and then gave Rick a brief daggered look.

Michonne nodded and both she and Rick disappeared from the hallway. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Due to having similar classes and class schedules, Rick and Michonne practically spent the whole day together. The only time they met up with the others was during the lunch break which was the same time for everyone. Rick and Michonne were the first ones there out of their group.

"Here."

Michonne handed a sandwich to Rick.

"It's the same one I made that you loved so much the last time."

Rick looked at the sandwich and then to Michonne. He was feeling so conflicted right now.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Rick unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite. A smile involuntary escaped his lips. It was still the best sandwich he has ever eaten. He looked at Michonne and saw that she too was eating and smiling at him. He put down the sandwich. His conscience was bothering him and he didn't know if he should tell her about Desmond's cheating or let her find out for herself. Suddenly, the others joined them at the table. Lori sat on Rick's lap and took a bite out of the sandwich that was infront of him.

"Holy crap! This taste good!"

Desmond flopped down next to Michonne, pulled her close and started planting soft kisses on her neck, tickling her and causing her to giggle.

"Stop!"

"Why should I baby?"

"You are embarrassing me!"

"Fine. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"I know you do."

Abe, Glen and Morgan came over to the table with a tray full of sandwiches and juices for the group. After searching through the sandwich Lori didn't find the ones that she wanted. She held up the sandwich which she was eating.

"You didn't see any of these?"

"That isn't from the cafeteria. It's a sandwich I made from home. I just brought an extra one and I gave it to Rick."

"Oh…ok." Lori said forcing a smile on her face. "It's good."

"Thanks."

Rosita and Maggie soon joined the group and they all ate lunch together. Rick and Desmond exchanged subtle angry glances at each other all during the lunchtime. When classes resumed Rick and Michonne were the first ones to leave and it was an irritant to both Desmond and Lori. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Two months later.**_

For the past two months, Rick has been keeping a hawk's eye on Desmond. After talking with his parents three weeks ago about the dilemma of him knowing that Desmond has been cheating on Michonne before and after she came to the US, they both had different perspective on what he should do. His father had a surprising answer.

' _If it was your mom, don't you think she has a right to know what's going on behind her back? Wouldn't you want someone to tell her if I am cheating on her…not that I am. It's just a scenario.'_

' _Of course I would want someone to tell her.'_

' _Then do the same for Michonne. You too are friends right?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _And everyone knows that she is Desmond's fiancée.'_

' _Yes.'_

' _So it is possible that if you discovered that he is cheating then someone else may also know too. So there are people who could be practically laughing at her behind her back. Here she is thinking that she is the only woman in this man's life but she not.'_

' _But right now she doesn't know that.'_

' _Son. The notion that what you can't feel, or see or hear can't hurt you is utter bullshit! Michonne may not see Desmond cheating or have that feeling that he is cheating or hear about him cheating but she is hurting. When she eventually finds out and she will and also discovered that you out of all persons knew about this the whole time be prepared to lose a friend.'_

' _So what should I do?'_

' _You know exactly what you should do.'_

His mother had a different take on the whole situation.

' _You said that you have been watching him. Has he cheated since you confronted him?'_

' _Not that I am aware of or seen.'_

' _Well maybe you scared him off from cheating again.'_

 _Rick looked at his mother surprised._

' _So what are you saying? I shouldn't tell Michonne?'_

' _What I am saying is that the boat was rocking before and now it seems stable. Do you think it's wise to start rocking it again?'_

' _But wouldn't you want to know?'_

' _Of course I would like to know if your father took God out of his thoughts and cheated on me but not every woman is like me Rick. Not every woman wants to know. Remember, this is a girl who loved this guy since she was 16 years old. They separated to go study in different countries until their marriage. It is their custom for them to remain pure until their wedding night. This is especially true for the woman. They also made a pact to be faithful and true to each other until their wedding night. She kept true to that promise but he did not. How do you think she will feel knowing that he was cheating on her and kept cheating even after she came to the US? Everything she believed and dreamed of and hoped for will be shattered beyond repair. Betrayal is something that scars for life and some people never recover from it.'_

' _So you're saying let her live a lie even if it makes her happy?'_

' _No Rick. That is not what I am saying. Like I said earlier, if it was me I would want to know the truth no matter what or how much it would hurt me but you're the one that knows Michonne. I don't. All I am asking you to do is to weigh the cost of telling the truth.'_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond was literally counting down the days in his head until his upcoming nuptials to Michonne. He thought Rick would have made good on his threat to tell Michonne about his cheating but he hasn't.

Instead, he realized that Rick has taken up a new hobby...that is spying on his every move. Unlike Rick, Desmond has kept true to his word about having sex with other women until he can have sex with Michonne.

Many nights he would wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at Michonne sleeping peacefully his cock fully erect and dripping. He loved sex and he will not apologize for that. He also knew that Rick was watching his every move so he has been very careful in making his secret meetings with the help of his bodyguards.

He knew that Rick and Michonne were working on a project for one of their classes so he was free to do other pleasurable things since his classes were done for the day. He opened his phone and began dialling. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond pounded himself deep into the warm pussy. The woman groaned from under him.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was just staring at Michonne as she made notes for their project for victimology class. After talking to his parents, he had decided to tell Michonne. She deserved to know the truth no matter how much it would hurt.

Unknown to Michonne and Desmond, Rick had expressed his concerns to Michonne's bodyguard Atiba who had agreed to keep an eye on Desmond when he couldn't. He also promised that he would handle the situation. That was two Fridays ago. Suddenly, Rick received a text on his phone and he became nervous.

"Hey. Do you trust me?"

Michonne smiled at him.

"Yes. You're my friend. Of course I trust you."

"So you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that. Why are you telling me this?"

Rick sighed.

"Come with me."

Rick took Michonne by the hand and led her out of the classroom towards the parking look. They got into his car. Michonne was looking at him worried.

"What is it Rick?"

"Desmond is cheating on you."

Michonne squinted her eyes at him and blinked. Then she burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. Desmond wouldn't do that to me."

But the longer Michonne stared at Rick's face the faster her laughed died down.

"No!" Michonne said shaking her head. "No! NO! He wouldn't do that!"

"Yes. He is cheating on you and I could prove it." Michonne watched mortified as Rick sent a text and he received a text almost immediately. It was a video. Rick pressed play and put his phone in Michonne's hand.

"This was taken four days ago." Rick said quietly.

Rick's heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the look on Michonne's face. The video showed Desmond going into a hotel room and not coming out for the next 45 minutes.

"This can't be! Desmond wouldn't do that to me! He loves me!"

"I'm sorry Michonne but it's true."

"There has to be an explanation for this Rick!"

Michonne's eyes were wild and panicky. He could see that she was grasping at straws. Before Rick could answer Michonne cut him off.

"Take me home…please."

Rick quietly started the engine. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick had just pulled at the gate when Abe pulled up behind him in his car with Sasha, Lori, Glen and Maggie followed by Daryl, Rosita, Morgan and Shane in Daryl's car. Without waiting for the bodyguards to open the main gate, Michonne jumped out of Rick's car and passed through the passenger entrance.

Desmond's bodyguards were in a state of panic on seeing Michonne heading to the house. Michonne was slightly confused as to why Desmond's car was in the driveway but she hastened her steps to confront him.

Michonne pushed open the front door of the house. However, it was the sounds of moans that stopped Michonne dead in her tracks. Moans of pleasure…moans of delight. It confused her temporarily until she walked further into the house.

Michonne gasped loudly, clutching her chest and tears immediately flooding her eyes. She found herself choking as she saw Andrea on all fours with Desmond ramming her from behind.

"Desmond?" she whimpered. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne just stood there as Desmond and Andrea scrambled for their clothes. The sheer look on their faces was surreal. Andrea was pure shame and Desmond's was in shock. She didn't even realized that Rick and the others had also come into the house and was standing behind her, eyes bulging out of their heads.

Michonne walked up to face Desmond and Andrea took a few steps back. She didn't know what to expect.

"So everything Rick said was true! You are cheating on me!"

Desmond turned and glared angrily at Rick whose face still registered shock. He knew that Desmond was cheating but he didn't know who it was and he certainly didn't expect it to be someone from their own group.

Suddenly Michonne lunged at Desmond and began attacking him fiercely and screaming through her tears.

"How could you?! How could you do this to me?! You said you love me!"

They fell back on the sofa with Desmond trying to fend her off as gently as he can without hurting her. Michonne was on top clawing viciously at him and the tears dripped from her face unto his naked chest. No-one in the room moved or said anything.

"I saved myself for you and you were giving yourself to someone else! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Michonne was openly crying now as she fought with Desmond on the sofa. He didn't deny or defend himself from the accusations that Michonne was hurling at him and this made her even angrier.

She leaned down and bit him hard in the shoulder. In retaliation, Desmond grabbed her by the neck and pushed her back. She fell hard on the carpeted floor. Desmond climbed on top of her and pinned her down her arms.

"LET GO OF ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Michonne shrieked as her body trashed underneath him. Suddenly her body went limp with exhaustion and defeat and she just cries under Desmond. When he slowly got off of her and rose to his feet Michonne simply rolled over on her side in a foetal position, whimpering. When Desmond turned to face the others he was met with Rick's fist that sent him flying and both men began to tussle on the ground.

"You mother f*cker!" Rick screamed at Desmond. Shane, Abe and the men froze while Lori, Rosita and Sasha screamed.

"Stop!"

It was then Desmond's bodyguards that pulled them apart. Still they were trying to get at each other despite both having bloodied and swollen lips and face.

"You will regret this Rick!"

"Not as much as you for what you have done to Michonne!" Rick yelled back.

"This is your entire fault!"

"This is all you! You cheated! Not me.'

Both men made a second attempt to get at each other but they were held back. By this time Michonne was sitting on the sofa, her face buried in her hands. After a minute both men had settled down and the room was quiet except for Michonne's sobs.

"I don't understand!" Michonne said through strangled words. "Why did you do this? I love you! I thought you loved me!"

Michonne finally looked up at Desmond through red eyes and a puffy face. Her hair was out of it's neat bun. Desmond didn't answer her. Instead he faced the small gathering that was looking at him. He was fuming.

"Yeah! I'm the bad guy here! All of you knew what I was doing! All of you! Including you Rick. So you don't get to stand there all self-righteous on me!"

"What?!"

Michonne looked at Rick and slowly rose to her feet. She walked over to him, their bodies millimetres apart.

"You knew all this time that Desmond was cheating? And you didn't tell me."

Rick stared at Michonne not knowing what to say.

"How long did you know Rick?"

"Michonne…"

"HOW LONG?!"

Rick hesitated before he answered.

"Since Desmond came to the US."

Michonne gasped upon hearing his answer. She slapped him hard across his face.

"You said I could trust you! You said that you were my friend and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

Rick couldn't bare the gaze in Michonne's eyes as she looked at him. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That was before we met you!"

"So I was nothing then to any of you!"

She looked at Abe and Shane and all the others. They all hung their heads in shame. She looked back at Rick as she pulled away from him.

"What about in the last two months Rick?! What's your excuse for not telling me in the last two months?! You know I was planning to marry Desmond. Why didn't you tell me then?!"

She slapped Rick again causing Lori to intervene.

"Ok! That enough! We should leave Rick."

"Why Lori?" Desmond interjected to Lori's horror. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet! Why should only Andrea and I look like total f*ck-ups. I think it's about time ALL the players show themselves. What do you think?!"

"Rick! Let's go!" Lori began pulling Rick towards the front door.

"Hey Rick! Why don't you ask Lori how long she and I have been f*cking?"

Abe, Shane, Morgan, Daryl, Sasha, Maggie, Glen and Rosita's heads all simultaneously rolled in Lori's direction with different shades of confusion.

"WHAT?!" Rick roared as his head snapped back towards Desmond.

"That's a f*cking lie and you know it!" Lori screamed, the colour draining from her face.

Desmond started laughing.

"Are you really gonna stand there and deny it Lori?! Really?!"

Desmond pulled out his phone and began scrolling through it. When he found what he was looking for he smiled sinisterly.

"If I am lying, whose cunt is this that I have a picture of on my phone huh?!"

Desmond threw the phone at Rick. He looked at the photos and his eyes bulged. He would recognized Lori's pussy anywhere.

"Rick! Do you like that massage thing she does when your cock touches the back of her throat? I enjoy that so very much…I cum every time in that pretty mouth of hers! The same mouth that you kiss atleast five times a day!"

Rick saw red as he made another lunge at Desmond but his bodyguards wrestled him to the ground. He brawled with them on the ground for atleast five minutes screaming at them. Desmond was laughing and Lori just erupted into tears.

"Get the f*ck off me!"

When Rick finally settled down, they let him go. He stood up and turned to Lori.

"I'm sorry Rick! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you! We can work this out!"

Rick took a menacing step towards her but Abe and Shane stepped between them.

"Don't do something you will regret."

"I already have!"

"Rick please! I'm sorry!"

"F*ck you Lori! We're done!"

Rick turned to leave when Sasha asked a question that stopped him cold.

"Where's Michonne?!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Something New – Chapter 5**

Michonne started clutching her chest as she was having difficulty breathing. Today was the worst day in her entire life and it wasn't even over. It was bad enough finding Desmond having sex with Andrea in what could have been their matrimonial home after they had gotten married but also discovering that everyone in their little clique knew about his infidelities including Rick.

She was always closer with Rick than the others. She valued him as a trusted friend above all the others. He was her first contact when she came to the US and it was a pleasant one. Now it turns out that all of it was lies and hidden truths. Now her agony was further compounded by Desmond's revelation that he was also sleeping with Lori as well.

It was just too much for her. She stumbled out of the living room clearly invisible to the other spectators, leaving behind the sounds of screaming and a scuffle. She reached for the front door, partially blinded by tears that were clouding her eyes. Pushing the door open, Michonne sucked the much needed air into her lungs but it still didn't bring any relief.

On wobbly legs, Michonne crossed the yard but she lost her footing and slipped and fell backwards. However, she never hit the ground. It was the last thing she remembered. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Where is she? Michonne!"

Rick shrieked in a state of confusion. Lori reached out and held on to Rick's arm. He pulled away, glaring at her.

"Don't f*cking touch me!" His voice was low and venomous.

"Rick please! I'm sorry!" Lori cries but it all fell on deaf ears.

Andrea had remained standing, frozen in place clad in only her panties. Sasha crossed the room and began dressing her. Desmond went into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch on ice and Rick rushed upstairs to look for Michonne.

"F*ck!" Shane muttered under his breath.

"Yes. F*ck!" Abe repeated.

Maggie walked over to Lori and slapped her hard in the face stunning everyone.

"You stupid bitch!" She turned to Andrea as well. "The both of you! Do you see what you have done?!"

Lori collapsed on the nearby chair trembling. Rick came back downstairs.

"Is she up there?" Rosita asked concerned.

"NO!" Rick barked at her. "She's gone."

"I hope she doesn't do something foolish like try to harm herself." Shane wondered out loud.

The mere thought of that possibility sent a rage surging through Rick's body.

"This is on us…all of us!" Rick shouted at him.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Shane argued. "This is all on Desmond! He's the one she was supposed to marry! He's the one that is supposed to be faithful!"

"Rick's right!" They all turned to look at Glen. It was the first time he has spoken since this whole melee broke out. "Desmond may have cheated but we all hurt Michonne. We can't deny that. She was our friend."

"You sure right 'was'. There is no way she will even look at us after today far less talk to us."

"We did all but practically laughed at her behind her back. She was the only person who didn't have a clue what was going on. We just turned a blind eye. She is the only innocent one here."

"I have to find her!" Rick said agitated.

Desmond scoffed at Rick's bold declaration.

"Where is she going to go?" Desmond asked dismissively.

"Anywhere but here! Away from you!"

"And you!" Desmond roared at him. "Don't forget that!"

Rick made a dash at Desmond infuriated but fortunately, he was tackled to the floor by both Abe and Shane. If Shane and Abe didn't intervene, Desmond's bodyguards were ready and waiting for him as they stood between Rick and his intended target. After a minute, they dragged him to his feet.

"Let's get out of here." They began dragging Rick outside towards their vehicles. Desmond snickered at them. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori was the first one outside and she ran for the front passenger seat of Rick's car. When he saw her there, he clenched his fist.

"Lori..get out."

"Rick please…"

Rick yanked open the front passenger door.

"I SAID TO GET THE F*CK OUT! NOWWW!"

She began coming out of the car slowly while looking at the others pleading with her eyes for their help. They all looked away…everyone except Andrea who was staring daggers at her. She was pissed. Lori looked away. Once out, Rick slammed the car door shut.

"We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about Lori! Desmond did all the talking in there for the both of us!"

Lori followed Rick as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

"I made a mistake Rick! I f*cked up! Please don't say this is the end for us!"

"It is Lori! You made sure of that!"

"I will not accept that Rick!"

Lori reached out and grabbed his arm. Lori's touch sent all kinds of images of her and Desmond in bed together, in compromising poses. However it was the conjured up image of Lori on her knees infront of Desmond sucking on his cock with the lips that she used to kiss him passionately finally made him see red. Violently, Rick pulled his arm forward causing Lori to jerk forward as well, slamming into the side of the car.

"Rick!" Rosita screamed out at him.

Lori held her bruised shoulder, with tears in her eyes as she looked at Rick. But he didn't see Lori or a woman or a human being infront of him. He just saw a wasteful blob of nothing.

"Rick!"

Maggie called out to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Rick snapped out of his trance and looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He heard a chuckle from the house and they all turned to see Desmond there looking at them. In disgust, Rick spat on the ground and threw the car keys at Lori.

"I'll take a cab!"

Rick walked out of the compound with all eyes following him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne woke up, she realized that she was at the back of a car. One of Desmond's cars and it was moving. She sprang up and was about to panic when she saw that it was Atiba at the wheel. She was confused.

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the yard."

"What?! How long have I been out?"

"Twenty minutes."

Suddenly Michonne winced and Atiba saw it through the front mirror.

"Check in the brown paper bag next to you. There are some Aleve and a bottled water. Take it for the headache."

Michonne did as she was instructed. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I can't go back to Desmond's. I'm officially homeless. Where are you taking me?"

"You're not homeless. You think that your parents wouldn't have atleast one property in the US?"

Michonne looked at him curiously.

"Is that where you're taking me?"

"Yes."

For the first time, Atiba saw some sense of relief in Michonne's face.

"Are we far?"

"Get some sleep princess. I'll wake you when we get there."

Michonne nodded and closed her eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick's father Eddison was sitting on the front porch on an overseas call on the phone when a cab drove up their long private driveway. He was stunned to see Rick jump out. It was a Friday and Rick would never be home this early after school on a Friday.

Eddison put the caller on hold and watched as Rick walked up and when he was passing him he saw Rick's bloodied lip and bruised face.

"I'll call you back." Eddison whispered into the phone. Rick didn't greet his father and Eddison silently followed him into the kitchen. He watched as Rick reached into the fridge, took out a six pack and gulped down two beers one after the other. When he opened the third one, his father stopped him.

"Please dad! I'm really not in the mood."

"I don't mean to embarrass you son but did Michonne do this to you?"

Eddison was pointing to Rick's face and he looked genuinely shocked and surprise at the possibility of Michonne doing this his son.

"No dad but I wish she did."

From the look on Rick's face Eddison could tell that it was Michonne's betrothed that did this to him. He looked concerned and Rick saw it.

"Don't worry dad. He got some bruises of his own. I assure you."

"Good!" Eddison took a sip out of the opened beer and hand it back to his son. Rick shook his head and pushed the remaining beer towards his father.

"I guess it didn't go so well."

"You were right dad. I did lose a friend. I lost Michonne."

"I'm sorry Rick." He hugged him tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry but you did the right thing although right now it wouldn't feel like it."

Rick hugged his father tighter, forcing himself not to cry. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori drove Rick's car all the way home in tears. She stopped by a gas station and called him four times. He didn't pick up and when she called him the fifth time, his phone went straight to voicemail. She switched off the engine and cried. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne woke up just when Atiba drove up a gravelled driveway. At the end was a nice green and white cottage. It blended perfectly with its mostly green surroundings. Michonne got out of the car and was amazed at how calmed it made her feel. She inhaled the air and it smelled pure.

Michonne looked around and saw that there was a neighbour on each side of her and two at the opposite side as well.

"Where is this place?" Michonne asked smiling.

"We are in the country and your parents use to come here when they were just married and wanted to enjoy the company of each other without being disturbed by the hustle and bustle of their royal duties. They also came here a couple of times too when you were a toddler but I doubt you would remember that."

The words instantly washed the happiness from her face.

"That was something I was looking forward to have with Desmond. All that's gone now."

Tears flooded her eyes again as the images of him and Andrea came flooding back to her.

"Why did he do that to me?!"

Atiba felt like a fool for what he said. All he was trying to do was show Michonne the positive meaning of the house and instead all it did was cause her more pain. She followed him into the house. Once inside, Michonne collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The One Percenters had a horrible weekend. No-one called or texted or emailed each other. They stayed far away from each other all except Lori. She pestered Rick all day Saturday and Sunday with phone-calls, text messages and emails.

Rick kept his phone on as he himself was trying to contact Michonne who didn't answer her phone or responded to any of his text messages and emails. He had kept himself locked in his room both days only coming out to eat.

Eddison and his wife, Rick's mother Susan snooped outside of his room trying to get as much information about the situation as possible to no avail. However, they got their answer on Sunday night when Lori showed up at their front door. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There was a knock on Rick's door. He sighed loudly.

"Go…away!"

It was his mother.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Lori is here."

It was the fastest Susan had seen Rick opened his door since Friday. It was also the angriest she had ever seen him since he was born. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne spent whole day Saturday staring up at the ceiling and crying and now it was Sunday. She was still hurting and when Atiba stepped out to buy groceries and clothing for her she would scream out loud. She needed this pain gone and she needed it gone fast. But all the screaming didn't help.

She still didn't understand what went wrong and being in this house where her parents shared their love wasn't helping matters either. She thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Desmond.

She thought that he was going to be the father of her children…the future kings and queens of Nigeria. She thought that they would be raising those children together. She thought that they would grow old together with their grand and great grandchildren around them.

Now she realized that those were the dreams of a silly sixteen year old girl from years ago. This is what the world now has to offer her…a shattered heart, broken promises and rotten friends.

She glanced over at her phone as it rang for the umpteenth time. It was Rick. She didn't want to talk to him so she didn't return any of his calls or replied to any of his texts. When she checked her email via her phone it was filled to capacity with emails from Rick.

She briefly sifted through the email without opening it and found that no-one of importance had contacted her. She deleted all. She then went through her text messages where she found one single message from her betroth.

' _Come…home.'_

She stared at the message and was hurt at how brief and impersonal it was. Since she left home, he hasn't bothered to call her. Her mind now raced to Lori and Andrea. How they must have laughed at her behind her back. Maybe they even swapped stories and had a threesome in the bed she shared with Desmond.

She thought about Abe, Shane, Glen, Morgan, Daryl, Rosita, Maggie and Sasha. Then she thought about Rick. She pushed them all out her mind…especially Rick. They aren't her friends anymore. She was done with them…all of them. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eddison and Susan watched as Rick descended the stairs and walked towards the front door, opening it. There Lori stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair dishevelled.

"What do you want Lori? I am done with you."

Rick's voice was unusually calm.

"I just need you to hear me out Rick."

When Rick said nothing, she continued.

"I am not going to make any excuses for what I have done! I can't! I've wronged you and I've wronged Michonne and for that I am so so sorry Rick."

The mere mention of Michonne's name caused Rick to flinch and his jaw tighten.

"I still believe in my heart that we would work this out. I know it will take some time for you to trust me again…"

"Some?" Rick asked.

"Ok. A lot of time for you to trust me but I am willing to do whatever it takes to make us whole again."

Rick took a step towards her.

"Can you make Michonne whole again?! Can you or Andrea or Desmond unbreak her heart?! Can you unbreak mine?!"

Lori began sobbing.

"No!" She whimpered through tears, "But I am willing to spend the rest of my life making amends to you and to her."

"You think it's that easy?"

"I know it's not but I am willing to try. That should count for something. Let me fight for our friendship and our love again."

Rick cocked his head to the side.

"Please Rick! I am begging you!"

Rick didn't know how long he was staring at Lori but he saw that she was shivering and quite frankly, he didn't care. He has known Lori since they were toddlers and she was his first in practically all the events he considered important in his life.

She was his first kiss at aged twelve, his first date to his first solo party without a chaperone. He lost his virginity to her and her to him. She was the first person he called when he was accepted into ACU.

He always thought that she would be his wife and mother of his first born. Now she has pissed it all away for a roll in the sack with a prince who they all knew was promised to someone else. Rick opened his arms to Lori which took her by surprise but she took full advantage of the situation. She rushed to him.

"You wouldn't regret this Rick! You wouldn't regret giving me a second chance! I promise!"

Suddenly Rick's grip began getting tighter and tighter to the point where Lori was struggling against him. She couldn't breathe.

"Rick!" Lori gasped but Rick held her firm, slowly squeezing the air out of her. He whispered in her ear softly.

"If you ever come near me, my family or this house again I will not be responsible for what happens to you but I promise you this…you will not like it."

Then he released her with a smile on his face. Lori staggered back, with the look of genuine fear on her face. She fled from the house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was having a late dinner when there was a knock on the front door. She turned to look at Atiba who merely stared back at her unfazed.

"Are we expecting someone?"

"Not me. You."

"What?"

The person knocked again and Michonne slowly and cautiously went up to the door and opened it. Tears flooded her eyes when she saw the opened arms and the comforting face.

"Dad!"

Michonne rushed into his arms.

"I'm here sweetheart. Daddy is here." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was glad she didn't have to rehash all that has transpired with Desmond to her father because Atiba had already briefed him.

"You didn't have to come. I would have handled things for myself. I just needed some time."

"I know but you know that there is more at stake here."

Michonne folded her arms across her chest, annoyed.

"Don't remind me."

"As per our custom demands, a royal tribunal will be held one month from now for both families where all accusations will be heard."

"It's not an accusation dad! I saw him! With my own two eyes! There were other witnesses too and confessions were made as well!"

"All that must be heard at the tribunal and Desmond must be given a chance to defend himself."

"Defend?! You mean to make excuses!"

"All witnesses must be there as well. That means all the people present during the incident must be present. Based in the outcome of the tribunal, Desmond's parents could request that you enter into a three month re-courting period to try and reconnect with their son. It is their right to demand this."

"That isn't fair! He cheated on me and now his parents could force me to forgive him…to take him back?!"

"It might not seem fair to you Michonne but it is our laws and customs and it must be followed...no exceptions."

Michonne stared at her father. She knows that their laws and custom demands certain procedures be followed but that doesn't mean she has to like it. She rose from the sofa and kissed her father goodnight.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Are you going to classes tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I might call in sick…hide out here for a few days. I can't face them dad. I can't face Desmond and Rick and the others. It's still too humiliating."

"What about your studies?"

"I'll email my lecturers. They can email all the lecture notes and assignments to me."

"Ok. I don't want this unfortunate event to affect your grades."

"I will try to not let it dad."

"Good."

"I love you dad. Thanks for coming."

"I love you too. Your mother and siblings sends their love as well."

Michonne smiled and disappeared to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something New – Chapter 6**

Rick barely slept at all Sunday night. He twisted and turned in his bed all night. At 1:30 am he decided to get up and finish the Victimology project that both he and Michonne were working on. After an hour, he emailed her his share of his contribution.

They are supposed to do a class presentation in the next two weeks but that is up in the air if Michonne is not speaking to him. It's killing him that he doesn't know where she is, if she is ok and what she is thinking.

He desperately needed to talk to her…to tell her that he was sorry and that despite what she may think of him now, she can still lean on him for support. He took off the light and lay down on the sofa in the dark staring at the ceiling.

After fifteen minutes he checked his email and seeing that there was no reply he picked up his phone and dialled her number. It rang until it reached the voicemail tone so he left another heartfelt message.

" _Michonne…its' me. Again. Where are you? I am worried about you. Please call me! Please! Despite what you think of me right now I am here for you. You can still lean on me. Please lean on me! If you want to curse me out I'll take it. If you want to beat me up I'll absorb it. I just can't take this silence from you…not knowing if you are ok…if you are safe! It's killing me slowly inside! Please call me! Don't shut me out!"_

After he left the voicemail, Rick closed his eyes and tried to get whatever little sleep he could get. _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Eddison heard the movements downstairs and taking up his baseball bat, he sneaked out into the corridor and down the steps. Halfway his descent down the stairs he heard a voice and immediately recognized it as Rick's. He stood still and listened to his son's voicemail to Michonne.

He has never seen this kind of behaviour from Rick ever. He has been restless since Friday and barely spoke to anyone in the house. In fact, they only saw him when it's time to eat and he didn't even sit at the dinner table, opting instead to eat alone in his room.

He knew and warned Rick that the situation with Michonne wouldn't be pleasant but when Lori showed up at their front door begging for Rick's forgiveness, he realized that there was something more to what happened.

However, he and Susan decided that they wouldn't pry and whenever Rick was ready to talk about it they would be there to listen. He quietly went back upstairs and back to bed. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

King Obena watched his daughter sleeping peacefully on the bed. He closed the door and went into the living room to think about all the events that has transpired so far. He couldn't sleep. He was angry…angry that his daughter got hurt by the man that she loved since she was 15 years old.

When Atiba called and informed him of what Desmond had done he was so livid that he broke several furniture in the palace…frightening his wife, children and members of his staff. If Desmond had been infront of him that very moment he would have strangled him to death.

He promptly called Desmond's father and told him of what his son did to his precious daughter. King Emeka initial defended his son, saying that it was merely hearsay information.

But when he explained that there were witnesses including Michonne herself, he backed down. King Obena then booked the next available flight to comfort his first born. He was going back upstairs when Michonne's phone that was on the dining table began to ring.

He looked at the time and it was 2:45am. He looked at the phone and Rick's name came up on the screen. From what he was told, Rick was the person who brought his concerns to Atiba and enlisted his help to expose Desmond's cheating.

This is the same Rick who has been calling non-stop since this whole fiasco broke. Desmond is the one that should be taking Rick's action and calling his daughter seeking her forgiveness and he has failed miserable.

That is something that will also be addressed in the tribunal. He saw the expression on Michonne's face every time she sees Rick's name on her phone and it appears that she is more hurt by Rick not telling her of Desmond's cheating than all her other friends.

He saw that a voicemail was left on the phone. He picked up the phone and walking up the steps, he entered Michonne's room and put down the phone on a pillow near her head. He walked out, gently closing the door behind him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne heard when the door closed.

"Dad?"

When she got no response, she turned around to make herself more comfortable and saw her phone on the pillow. She checked it and saw over a dozen calls from Rick and also a voicemail.

She was hesitant at first to listen but decided to. The sound of desperation in his voice as she listened to the message almost broke her. She couldn't continue to listen so she ended the message but didn't delete it.

She closed her eyes and burst into a fresh set of tears. She couldn't face him…he couldn't face any of them. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick arrived at the university early Monday morning and instead of going in, he waited outside at the front. He had woken up this morning with the resolve that he will not attend any classes until he saw Michonne.

The first out of their group to arrive to school was Abe and Sasha. While Abe was parking the car, Rosita, Shane, Daryl, Morgan, Glen and Maggie showed up. The eight of them approached Rick cautiously and they saw how anxious he seemed.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked.

"No. I'm not ok. I haven't heard from Michonne all weekend! I don't know where she is or if she is ok!"

They all heard the frustration in his voice. Sasha hugged him.

"She's with her bodyguard. I am sure she's ok."

"I want to see that she's ok for myself."

Glen looked at his time.

"I gotta go babe." He kissed Maggie on her cheeks. "Are we meeting for lunch today?"

They all looked at each other but it was Rick who spoke.

"I am not in the mood."

"Me neither." Abe added.

"I second that." Shane said.

"Look…I know things are rough between us right now but we don't have to cut each other out of our lives. We could still meet for lunch or if not…talk to each other sometime during the day." Rosita reasoned.

They all looked at Rick.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Besides Michonne, you were the only one most affected by Friday's revelation. If you think we could still hang together as a group we'll do it."

Rick looked at his group of friends. From the look on their faces he could see that the future of their group depended on him.

"I'll text you guys before lunch."

They all nodded and went inside. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was up early Monday morning. She checked her email and saw that Rick had sent her his contribution towards their project. She immediately emailed all of her lecturers explaining that due to some personal family issues, she will be unavailable to attend classes for the next month. She waited patiently for the replies as her father observed her carefully. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was 10am when Rick realised that Michonne wasn't coming to any of her classes today. He didn't see Desmond, Lori or Andrea either. He was walking down the corridor when the Victimology lecturer called him into her class.

"I am giving you a new partner to replace Ms Okeke for the project that you need to present to the class in the next two weeks."

Rick looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well you don't have a partner Mr Grimes and you need one for your presentation."

"What do you mean I don't have a partner? Of course I have a partner. Michonne is my partner!"

Ms Turton looked at him confused at first then the reality of the situation dawned on her.

"She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Ms Turton sighed heavily.

"Ms Okeke has taken some personal time to deal with some family issues."

Rick shot to his feet.

"What?! When?!"

"She emailed me this morning."

"How long will she be absent?"

"A month."

Ms Turton saw the confusion in Rick's eyes.

"You will have a new partner by the end of the day."

"Like I said…I already have a partner."

Rick rushed out of the office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was glad that all of her lecturers returned her emails agreeing to send her the class notes and assignments via email. As a matter of fact, some of them had already begun sending some assignments to her.

The only issue is that she will need to go to an internet café to print out the assignments. She knows a couple of them near to where Desmond lives but she doesn't want to leave the safety of the house as yet. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Sasha, Rosita and Maggie approached their usual lunch spot, Rick, Abe, Shane, Morgan, Glen and Daryl were already there. Rick's face told them that something is wrong. They pulled up chairs and sat down. No-one said anything for a couple of minutes.

Sasha glanced at Abe and he immediately knew that she wanted to ask what was wrong. He shook his head slowly. Sasha ignored him.

"What wrong Rick?"

Rick merely looked at her irritated and Morgan answered for him.

"Michonne took a month off from classes."

Some of them gasped.

"How do you know that?" Rosita asked looking at Rick. "Did she call you?"

"No. Ms Turton told him this morning. She's finding him a new partner for the project that he and Michonne were working on."

"Oh…"

No-one said another word for the duration of the lunch break. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick arrived home from classes, he was taken back to see Mrs Buchannan, Lori's mother talking to his mother in their driveway. He walked up to them cautiously.

"Good evening Mrs Buchannan. How are you?"

"I am not good Rick. Lori is not eating or sleeping." She said pointedly towards Rick. "I think she's trying to kill herself."

Rick's face remained expressionless.

"What happened between you two?!"

"What did Lori say?"

"That you broke up."

"Yes…we did."

"But why?!"

Rick looked at his mom and then back at Lori's mother.

"You need to ask Lori that Mrs Buchannan."

"I am asking you!" she shouted at Rick. Susan has had enough.

"Are you accusing Rick of something?"

Both ladies stared at each other.

"Because if you are you better spit it out."

Rick smiled. His mother had gone into mama bear mode.

"I am not accusing him of anything. I am just asking what's going between him and my daughter."

She turned to him again...seeking an explanation.

"I strongly suggest that whatever answers you need, you get them from Lori."

Mrs Buchannan stared at Rick then got into her car and drove out of the driveway. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was doing a research paper when a text came through to her phone. It was Desmond.

" _I am sorry baby. Please forgive me. Please come home. I miss you. xoxoxo."_

Michonne stared at her phone. After three days, Desmond has finally decided to offer an apology to her. An overwhelming sense of rage came over her and she picked up her phone to throw it across the room. However she calmed herself, deleted his text and blocked his number on her phone. She resumed doing her research. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

By Wednesday, the ACU was buzzing with the news of a possible breakup of the One Percenters. Desmond, Lori and Andrea still haven't made an appearance and it was noticed that although the rest of the group was still together, things were not the same.

Rumours were running rampant about the different causes of the contention in the group. On Friday Lori and Andrea finally made their appearance but they avoided each other and the group as well but there was still no sign of Desmond.

This has not gone unnoticed by the masses as well. Ms Turton had several complaints during the week from the all of the replacements that she has sent to Rick for the group project. She called him into the classroom.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Grimes?"

He knew what exactly what she wanted to talk about. He has been deliberately frustrating her efforts in finding him a new partner for the project and they both knew it.

"What are you talking about Ms Turton? I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. Why aren't you working with the replacement partners I sent to you?"

"Because I already have a partner."

Ms Turton eyed Rick.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Ms Okeke but you need to sort yourselves out. You need a partner for the presentation. If you don't you will fail."

Rick said nothing as he stalked off. Ms Turton turned to her computer and began typing an urgent email. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Sasha, Morgan, Abe, Rosita and Shane were in the parking lot at the end to the school day.

"Jesus Christ! Just take the damn replacement partner and get it over with and done. Michonne will not be back for the next three weeks." Morgan argued.

"No."

"Do you want to fail?!" Daryl asked frustrated.

"Of course not but I don't want anyone else doing this project with me! This is OUR project!"

"I think he's losing it." Shane interjected.

"Has she called, text or emailed you."

Rick shook his head.

"Look. We'll figure something out ok! You are not failing that class." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was now Friday again. Another week has passed without as much as a peep from Michonne. No calls, no texts, no emails. Rick was barely keeping it together. He kept calling and texting and emailing.

He never mentioned in the emails what Ms Turton told him what would happened if he didn't take on another person in the group or she didn't didn't show up. He was not going to place that extra burden on her to make her feel guilty.

Ms Turton kept looking at him as one by one the other groups stepped up and gave their presentations. Fifteen minutes later, it was finally Rick's turn and all eyes were on him…including Ms Turton's.

Rick held his head high as he walked up to the podium to give his presentation. He had his notes in his hand, although he knew that it wouldn't have done him any good. He failed the class by being alone in the group.

"Mr Grimes? Is it just you today?'

"You know it is Ms Turton."

"Ok." She said shaking her head. "You know what that means?"

As she was about to mark an 'F' by his name the presentation room door opened and Rick never felt so happy in his entire life. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was Michonne. There were gasps and whispers in the room as she walked towards the front of the class. She was dressed in a simple navy blue suit that fitted her perfectly.

"Nice of you to come Ms Okeke."

"Sorry for being late. There was something I had to do before coming here."

"It's alright. The important thing is that you are here now. You save Mr Grimes from getting an 'F" on this assignment."

Michonne gave a tight smile. All during this brief exchanged between Michonne and Ms Turton Rick was just staring at her, smiling. It was Ms Turton's voice calling his name that pulled him out of his very public trance.

"Mr Grimes?"

Rick's head snapped around to face her.

"Are you ready to present?'

A big goofy sile spread across his face. It was humiliating because he didn't know how to stop himself from smiling and truth be told, he didn't want to stop.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Ms Turton nodded. When Rick turned around, Michonne was looking directly at him. Her eyes were silently communicating to him. It told him that she was still hurt and angry with Desmond, him and the others. It told him that her being here was strictly business. It told him that other than speaking to him during this presentation, she had nothing else to say to him.

Rick nodded gently understanding everything. She looked at him from head to toe and suddenly he realized that he was severely under dressed. He didn't come dressed for a presentation. He came dressed for failure…a simple blue denim shirt and blue jeans.

However all that didn't matter as Michonne began to speak to kick off the presentation. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When they were wrapping up their presentation, a teacher's aide came in and gave Ms Turton a note. When they were finished and leaving the stage, she made an announcement.

"Mr Grimes. You are wanted in the conference room on the fourth floor immediately."

"Ok."

When Rick turned around, Michonne was already walking briskly out of the room. He rushed past the other students who were also leaving the room until he was practically walking step by step behind her. He knew she didn't want to talk but he was contented just being near her. They walked silently down the corridor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne tried to leave the room as quickly as possible after the presentation and for a split second she thought she was successful in her mission until she felt his presence behind her. She didn't turn back because she didn't want to confirm or even acknowledge his presence.

As they walked down the corridor in silence, she reflected on the presentation they just did. Without a doubt, they were a dynamic team in their studies and she was sure that they were going to get an 'A'.

She also reflected on other things that happened during the presentation. She hated the way he stood close to her during the presentation. It unnerved her but at the same time, she felt protected. It was as if he was guarding her from some form of harm only visible to him.

She remembered his scent. It was a scent that she had grown accustomed to because of their many study sessions they had together either at the university or the public library. Pleasant memories of him and their time together began drowning her thoughts and she had to physically shake her head to get them out. Rick saw this.

"Are you ok?"

She looked back at him and involuntarily nodded slightly. They continued walking until they reached the steps where Rick has to ascend to go to the conference room. Rick, not willing to part like this after two weeks of torturous silence gently held her hand.

She stopped and slowly turned but her eyes didn't meet his. Whilst still holding her hand, he took a step towards her and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Rick saw when Michonne swallowed hard at his apology and glanced at him for a brief second. Although she still hasn't said a word to him, she was responding and that was a good sign.

"Thank you for coming today."

After a minute of just standing in the corridor under the curious eyes of the other students, Michonne gently pulled away. Rick watched contented as she disappeared from his sight. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Unbeknown to Michonne and Rick they were being watched…..by Lori. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Rick entered the conference room, he was shocked to see Abe, Sasha, Glen, Rosita and the rest of the group there. Andrea was also in the room but she sat away from the others. He cocked his head to the side.

"Uhhh…what's going on?"

Shane was irritable.

"You tell us!"

"I don't know what's going on. I was just told to come here immediately."

The door opened behind them and Lori entered. She sat a couple of seats away from Andrea and the others. Rick saw Lori looking at them and he ignored her.

"Does anyone know who called this meeting?" Abe asked.

The door opened again and a man, 6ft tall, regal in aura and appearance walked into the room. His simple attire in a blue jeans and white soft shirt didn't diminish his presence in the room.

"I asked for this meeting."

Daryl eyes were glued to the man as soon as he entered the room. When he recognized who he was, he squeezed Rosita's hand nervously.

"Ok. And you are?" Abe asked.

"I am King Obena of Ghana. Michonne's father."

Everyone's eyes automatically shifted to Rick. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

No-one said anything for a couple of minutes as they straightened themselves in their seats. Obena smiled to himself seeing this.

"There will be a tribunal in the next two weeks to hear all what has happened between my daughter and her fiancée and every single person who was there must attend. It is part of our tradition and it must be observed."

No one said anything as they all listened attentively to the King.

"I am setting up the place and the time and you all will be contacted according. I know that everyone here is an adult but if you deems it necessary to bring along your parents for moral support, you will indicate that to me when I contact you with the venue so that I can make proper arrangements."

He looked at every person in the room.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Morgan raised his hand.

"Is Michonne ok?'

"She is fine."

"Can you please tell her we're really really sorry?" Glen semi pleaded. "She's not answering our calls, texts or emails."

"I will give her your regards."

"Thank you Your Highness."

He nodded and left. Andrea and Lori slipped out of the room soon after.

"A tribunal!" Shane sulked loudly. " We are so f*cked!"

"No. We are not. We are just there as witnesses. That's it." Daryl assured them.

"How do you know that?"

"Helping my younger sister with her history lessons paid off."

Rosita turned to Rick.

"Any words from Michonne?"

"Yeah. I saw her."

There was a collective "What?!" from everyone.

"When?"

"Today. She came to the presentation. She saved my ass."

"OMG!" Maggie squealed excitedly. 'That's good news! You guys are talking again!"

Rick shook his head.

"No. She's still isn't talking to me."

"Wait…what? I don't understand."

"She not talking to me but she is listening. I told her I am sorry and thank her for coming today."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing. She barely even looked at me."

"Baby steps Rick….baby steps. She's still hurting. Just give her some time. The fact that she even came to the presentation and acknowledged you is a good sign."

"I know. I'm just glad that she's ok."


	7. Chapter 7

**Something New – Chapter 7**

Eddison and Susan eyed each other and then at Rick who was at the dinner table. It was Sunday evening and for the first time in weeks that their son was eating with them and actually smiling. They saw a marked improvement in his attitude from last Friday to today. It was tempting them to ask what was going on but they already suspected that it had something to do with Michonne. They decided to leave well alone and allow Rick to tell them what good fortune had resulted in a change in his attitude. They ate peacefully, grateful that things seemed to be getting back to normal. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was in her room sleeping before she resumed another two hour study session when Atiba came home with a package. He gave it to King Obena and he opened it pleased. It was the letters for the tribunal that he had drafted and sent to the printers. He counted them…all accounted for. He thanked Atiba and put the documents in the top draw in the living room study table. He would deliver them at the University tomorrow. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

King Obena arrived at the University very early to deliver the letters giving the date, place and time the tribunal was to be held. He had gotten the class schedule for Rick and the others. By 10:30, he had given out most of the letters. However, when he checked the envelope, he saw that only one letter remained. That was incorrect. He checked off the names one by one of everyone in his head. One of the letters was missing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne had just come out of the shower when a text came through on her phone. It was from Desmond.

" _The tribunal date is coming up soon but I think we should meet and talk before then. I tried calling you a few times but you have blocked my number. Call me Michonne. We have to work this out."_

Michonne was finally getting a handle on her feelings and this text was the last thing she needed. She looked at the time and saw that it was 5:00pm. Her father wasn't back as yet but at this moment she needed to run an errand. She deleted the text, quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Going somewhere princess?" Atiba asked

"We are going somewhere. There is someplace I want to go. I need you to take me."

"Did you inform your father?"

"No, but I think he will have an idea where I have gone when he come home and sees that I'm not here."

Atiba looked at Michonne worried.

"I don't like this."

Michonne walked up to Atiba and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Have I ever misled you?"

"No."

"Good. Come on. Let's go." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Did you get one?"

"One what?"

"A letter! Michonne's dad came in the University and gave us all letters for the tribunal. This sh*t is getting real now Rick!"

Rick heard the anxiousness in Shane voice. He stopped studying.

"I didn't get a letter! What time was this?!"

"I got mine as soon as I drove in the parking lot. He was there waiting. That was around 9:30 this morning I think. Abe, Sasha, Maggie and the others got their letters before me."

Rick became quiet. Hearing news that everyone except him got a letter concerning the tribunal sent Rick into a panic. What made it worst was that it was personally hand delivered to everyone by the King himself.

Why didn't he get one? He was the one who told Michonne about Desmond's affair. He should have been the first one to receive a letter. His role is vital to the proceedings at the tribunal.

"Where will it be taking place Shane?"

"At 6pm, next week Sunday, at the Radisson Hotel. We have to show the letter to the front desk attendant and we will be escorted inside."

Rick's mind was racing now. He immediately decided letter or not that he was going to the tribunal. He too was also hurt by Desmond's action and he was determined to be heard.

"Rick? Are you there?"

Rick snapped out of this inner thoughts.

"I have to go!" He said hastily before ending the call. He began pacing his room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Atiba and Michonne have been driving for the past 30 minutes and he observed that she was unusually quiet.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going?"

Michonne smiled at him.

"You'll see. Turn in here."

Atiba turned unto the private road and drove slowly up the smooth road. When they bent the second corner they saw the sign of the residence. He smiled. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eddison was in the patio overlooking the front garden when the car pulled up at the security gate. After a couple seconds, the gate opened and the car drove up. When the car parked a young woman got out...then a tall sturdy man behind her. He didn't recognize them. The woman walked up with the man staying close to her side. It suddenly dawned on him.

"Hi." The woman said smiling pleasantly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eddison entered Rick's room it a chirpy mood.

"You have a visitor."

"Dad...if it is Lori tell her to leave. Please. She is the last person I want to see right now ok!"

Eddison said nothing as he walked over to Rick's bedroom window and looked outside. Then he looked back at Rick.

"What?! What are you looking at?"

"Come and see for yourself."

Annoyed, Rick stalked over to the window and looked outside. His jaw dropped. He rushed out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick could barely contain his excitement as he rushed down the stairs out the side door to the patio that overlooked their well manicured pool and garden at the side of the house. The sight of Michonne, waiting patiently caused butterflies to flutter in his belly.

She was dressed casually in free flowing buttercup yellow thin strapped dress that rested just above the knees and a simple flat push toe strappy sandals. Her hair was pulled up in a humble ponytail. The side entrance he had used caused him to come out behind her. Her back was turned to him as a gentle breeze cascaded over her shoulders and long the length of her body, causing her dress to sway slightly. He just stood there for atleast five minutes watching her.

For those five minutes, his heart beat unruly between his ears. The last of the evening sun was almost gone but it shone perfectly on her skin, radiating her luscious complexion. Rick felt an inner pull from Michonne's direction and he quietly took a step towards her. After a minute more of silent admiring Rick made his presence known.

"Michonne?" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At the sound of her name Michonne turned around. She smiled shyly.

"Hi." She said softly. "I hope I didn't disrupt anything by dropping in unannounced."

Rick quickly closed the gap between them.

"No. Everything is fine." He paused. "How did you know where I lived?"

"You told me when we first started to study together. You had offered to bring me here, remember?"

Rick nodded. He remembered that. Michonne had found that the university's library was abit too crowded and noisy and he did suggest coming to his house to use his father's old office.

"How did you get here? Did you travel?"

Michonne laughed.

"No. Atiba brought me."

"Atiba? Where is he?"

Michonne pointed behind him. Rick turned and saw Atiba smirking at him. He instantly flushed red with embarrassment. Where Atiba was standing, Rick didn't see him when he came outside. From the look on his face Rick knew Atiba saw him looking at Michonne. He smiled back at him weakly.

"I came to give you this."

Rick turned around and Michonne handed him an envelope. He opened it and it was the letter with the details of the tribunal. A sense of relief washed over him and he, without warning pulled Michonne in with a tight embrace. She stiffened at first and then put her arms around his waist hugging him back. After a minute, they pulled away from each other awkwardly and shyly.

"I'm glad you're not angry at me anymore."

"Me too and I'm sorry for that. You didn't cheat on me…he did."

Rick realized that Michonne was avoiding saying Desmond's name out loud.

"I think I was more hurt than angry. Whenever I'm hurt or angry I push people away. I just wanted to be left alone."

"That's not healthy. No-one should be alone when they are in pain."

Michonne folded her arms across her chest and looked away from Rick embarrassed.

"I feel like a fool for loving him."

Rick caressed Michonne's shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong in loving someone."

Michonne looked at him.

"Do you really believe that? After all that has happened?"

"Yes."

Michonne stared into Rick's eyes for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry about Lori." She said quietly. "I'm sure finding out she was also sleeping with…."

Michonne closed her eyes and exhaled without finishing the sentence. Rick saw a small tear slip from her eyes. He wiped it away as her lips quivered. A small sobbed escaped her and Rick protectively pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Michonne said as she buried her face into him. "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry again."

"If you need to cry Michonne, cry. Cry on me. I am here for you."

She held on to Rick tightly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eddison stood behind the curtains hidden, looking on at the interaction between Rick and Michonne. After Lori's mother visited their home previously, it seems that Lori spilled the beans as to what caused the tension between her and Rick because three days later, she showed up at their house again with Lori in tow.

Lori stayed in the car while she asked to speak to Rick. He wasn't at home at the time and Susan enquired what was wrong. She told them that Rick left Lori because he found out that she was sleeping with Prince Desmond, Michonne's fiancée. Not surprisingly, they were both livid…especially Susan. That's when things turned ugly between the women when Mrs Buchannan asked Susan to talk to Rick about taking Lori back.

' _Are you insane?! Why would I encourage my son to forgive and eventually marry a woman who didn't have respect for her own relationship and worst yet for someone else's relationship?! Someone that she called a friend. What will prevent her from screwing around on Rick if they get married?!'_

' _Lori is sorry! She made a mistake! People make mistakes!"_

" _How many times have she slept with Desmond?!"_

 _The woman fumbled to answer the question._

" _More than once?!" Susan asked angrily._

 _The woman was mute._

" _I could maybe accept once as a mistake but to be continually f*cking a soon to be married man while having your own boyfriend is not a mistake! I don't want that kind of woman for my son as a girlfriend, fiancée or wife or as my daughter-in-law! What kind of example would I be setting for my daughter Ariel?!"_

 _Susan stormed off into the house._

Eddison remembered his eyes popping wide open at his wife cursing. It was something that Susan very rarely do but he knew when she does it means she is pissed as hell. Mrs Buchannan then walked up to him.

' _Talk to Susan please. She will listen to you. Rick and Lori have been together for ages. Our families have known each other for over 60 years. I truly believe that if they take some time to heal they can work this out.'_

Eddison scoffed at the delusional woman. Why would he try to get himself murdered by his own wife for even broaching the subject with her? He agrees with her 100%. Lori is not fit to be a Grimes after what she did.

However, he nodded at the foolish woman giving her a false sense of hope. He just wanted her to leave, to stop begging for a second chance for her daughter.

' _Thank you.'_

He had watched as she walked back to her car and drove off. Now he's standing here looking at Rick and Michonne. The man that Michonne came with was walking the grounds. They had moved from hugging to sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water.

It was dark now and the 'Dawn to Dusk' lights on their compound had kicked in. They were talking and he noticed the way Rick was gazing at Michonne, giving her his undivided attention when she was talking. There was something there between them…a connection.

He didn't want to put a label on it just yet as he didn't know if it was a connection of both of them being cheated on and it was temporary or if this was genuine...the real deal and it only just took both of them being hurt by people who they loved to find each other. He will have to wait and see.

He was so immersed in spying on his son and his special visitor that he didn't hear when his wife and daughter came home. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Susan drove up into the yard and parked, she found that the house was unusually quiet. Her 13 year old daughter Ariel came out of the car.

"Is daddy home?"

"He should be."

She checked her phone and saw that there weren't any messages or missed calls from him. That's when she noticed the strange car also parked in the yard. She began walking briskly to the house with Ariel in tow and was about to open the front door when they heard laughing.

They put down all the groceries that they were carrying on the ground at the front door and walked around to the side of the house. There, they saw Rick with a young lady talking and laughing happily.

"That isn't Lori." Ariel said.

"Clearly."

"Who is that?"

"Let's go ask your father."

They walked back to the front door, picked up the groceries and quietly went into the house. As Ariel packed away the groceries, Susan walked upstairs. At the end of the corridor, Eddison was standing behind the dense curtains by the window overlooking the pool area. She grinned and sneaked up behind him.

"Gotcha!"

Eddison spun around frightened to his core.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

He clutched his chest bug eyed as Susan tried to stifle her laugh.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?!"

"I'm sorry!" Susan said laughing. "So…who's Rick friend?"

"Michonne."

Susan's face lit up.

"Really?" she walked over to the window. She saw how happy Rick was. He hasn't been this way for weeks…all thanks to Lori. "I want to meet her."

"Rick just got his friend back. He will introduce us when he is ready." **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne looked at the time. It was 7:30pm.

"I think it's time for me to go." She slipped her foot out of the pool and stood up. Rick followed suit. "I don't want my dad to get worried about me."

"Tell me where you are staying."

"Why?'

"Because I want to come and visit you."

Michonne eyed him. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. It was her father.

"Excuse me. I need to take this."

Rick nodded and she walked away to where Atiba was standing. Rick went inside the house for a pen and paper to write down Michonne's address. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As soon as Rick entered the house, his mother braced him.

"When can we meet her?"

"Mom please…I don't want to crowd her. I just got her back."

"All I am asking for is a simple hello."

Rick rolled his eyes at her and looked at his father.

"Don't look at me! I told her that you will introduce us when you are ready."

There was a knock on the door.

"Rick?"

Rick opened it and let Michonne in. She walked in hesitantly seeing Rick's family standing side by side in the kitchen.

"Hi." She said bashfully.

Rick began making introductions.

"Michonne this is my mom Susan and my little sister Ariel. You have already met my dad. Mom…Ariel…this is Michonne."

Eddison nodded gracefully to Michonne as Susan and Ariel walked up to her and each took a hand.

"It's so good to meet you Princess." They said in unison.

"Please…just call me Michonne."

"Are you sure?"

Michonne smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure." She turned to Rick. "It's late. I have to go home and get some rest. Have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll walk you to the car."

Rick protectively place his hand at the base of Michonne's back and guided her to the front door. Susan nudged Eddison as they watched them disappear out the door.

"Stop." Eddison glanced down at his wife.

"What? I didn't do anything." Susan said cheekily as she walked into the kitchen. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When they arrived at the car, Atiba was already in it. Michonne turned and faced Rick.

"I am really glad I came by. It was nice not being alone for a change."

"You don't have to be. Just give me your address."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Rick's face registered disappointment.

"Truthfully…I don't know."

"Please…"

Hesitating for a couple of minutes, Mmichonne reached into the car and took out a pen.

"Give me your hand."

Rick smiled broadly, making Michonne laugh. She wrote down her address on his hand palm. Rick read the address and memorized it instantly.

"Can I visit you tomorrow?"

"No! I told you I will be busy."

"How about the next day?"

"I will let you know when to come, ok?"

Rick pouted his lips.

"Ok."

Michonne was about to get into the car when Rick grabbed and hugged her. Then he placed a soft, gentle lingering kiss on her forehead. Michonne closed her eyes savouring the moment. It felt good to be appreciated again. Rick was a really good friend and she is lucky to have him through all this drama. She got into the car.

"Call or text me when you reached home safely."

Michonne nodded and they drove off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick watched as Michonne's car disappeared. When he turned around his mother was on the front porch smiling at him. He walked up to her.

"Don't start mom. She's just a friend."

"I didn't say anything Rick. Not…one…thing." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something New – Chapter 8**

King Obena noticed the good mood that Michonne was in since morning. They were at the hotel where the tribunal was scheduled to be taking place and she decided to accompany him to make sure that all preparation was going smoothly. It could only be one thing that has her like this.

"So…I went to give out the letters at ACU to persons who needed to be at the tribunal yesterday. Strangely enough, one was missing."

Michonne couldn't suppress the smirk that came to her face but she remained mum.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to it…now would you?"

Michonne turned and looked at her father.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

King Obena feigned a serious facial expression.

"I am just looking for clarity in the matter. Probably I could have misplaced the letter."

Michonne threw her hand up in the air in defeat.

"Dad…you and I both know that I took the letter. Rick's letter."

King Obena roared with laughter on the six floor…his voice echoing throughout the corridor. It caused Michonne to laugh as well.

"I hope your meeting with him went well."

"It did."

"Hence your good mood this morning?"

"Yes dad."

"Good."

"He wants to visit me…at the house."

"Why? He will be seeing you in a week's time for the tribunal."

"I know but…"

"You are feeling alone and you need a friend."

"Yes."

"Well it's your decision Michonne. You're an adult and I can't stop you from having visitors."

Suddenly, a text came through on her phone. Seeing who it is, she smiled instantly and text back. She looked up to see her father looking worriedly at her.

"Promise me that you will be careful."

"I will dad. I promise."

One of the hotel staff walked up to them.

"Are you ready to inspect the other rooms Your Highness?"

They nodded and followed the clerk. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was beyond excited when Michonne texted him back saying that he could come visit her tomorrow and that she will text him the directions later that night. He went downstairs for a late breakfast and again his parents noted his blissful mood. Since it was Saturday, he was supposed to take Ariel to tennis lessons. He started making himself a sandwich to take with him. Ariel watched him carefully.

"So is Michonne your girlfriend now?"

Rick's head snapped around to look at her. Susan and Eddison was also looking at him. All three of them were sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Is this an ambush?"

No one said anything.

"No. Michonne is not my girlfriend Ariel. Besides, it's none of your business."

He shooed her off to get her tennis racket and shoes. When she disappeared up the stairs, he turned to his parents.

"What have you guys been telling her?"

"Nothing Rick but she isn't stupid and blind and neither are we!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you like her." Eddison said pointedly.

"Of course I like her! She's my friend!"

"Friend?!"

"Yes dad! Friend!"

Both Eddison and Susan laughed as they rose from the counter.

"When you are ready to admit the truth to yourself and you want to talk, you know where to find us."

Rick stared red faced after them as they walk away. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick followed the direction carefully and soon he was driving up a path. He pulled up into the gravelled driveway and parked. He got out and went into the back seat. There he took out three large Pyrex dishes and gingerly walked up to the front door. As he drew closer he heard talking.

Using his elbow, he rang the doorbell and waited. Upon hearing the doorbell, the talking stopped immediately. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. He was deathly nervous now. He knew that Michonne's father will be there and he wanted everything to go well. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He and Michonne are just friends. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"We are just friends." He murmured to himself. "Just friends."

Soon the nervousness was slowly dissipating. Then the door opened and a rush of nerves came flooding back.

"Hi."

"Hi." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick and Michonne looked at each other for a couple of minutes, smiling.

"You look nice." Rick said, with a light shade of red on his cheeks.

Michonne looked down at her casual attire of black acid-wash stretch jeans and a snug fitting red blouse. Michonne gave him an approving once over. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white casual shirt. She smiled richly.

"Thanks. You look good too."

The light shade of red on his face was now bright red. He held out the three pyrex dishes out to her.

"My mom sent these."

Michonne reach to take the dishes from him.

"Careful! They are heavy. Just take one and I'll bring in the rest."

Michonne nodded and soon they were headed to the kitchen. On their way, they passed the living room and Rick appeared confused.

"What?"

Rick shook his head.

"Nothing."

On the kitchen, they put the dishes on the counter.

"Would you like something to drink? I don't have any beers or alcohol. Sorry."

"That's ok. Anything you have will be fine with me."

Couple of seconds later, Rick was sipping on some cold ginger ale. He watched her as she opened each dish and inhaled the different aromas. When she opened the third dish, she gasped.

"I know it's isn't lunch time yet but can I?"

He loved the way her eyes brightened at the sight of the lasagne. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure." Rick looked around. "Where is your father?"

"He was here but he had to step out. He left about twenty minutes before you arrived."

"And Atiba?"

"He's out back."

Michonne reached for a plate in the overhead cupboard and taking out a serving spatula from the draw, she scooped out a nice big piece of lasagne and put it on her plate. She took a spoon and carefully cut a piece from it and put it in her mouth…eyes closed. Rick leaned forward on the counter, his chin resting in the palm of his hand taking her in. After two solid chews she groaned with her eyes still closed.

"Oh my God! I think your mom is my new best friend!" She groaned again. "This is so good!"

She opened her eyes, mortified of her table manner.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want a piece?"

"No. I'm good."

"Come on. Don't make me eat alone."

Rick smiled as he nodded. He was surprised and also pleased that instead of getting a different plate, Michonne just reached into the draw, took out another spoon and handed it to him. Then she pushed her plate towards him.

"Dig in!"

Rick took a big bite.

"This is good."

"I know right!" Michonne put another piece in her mouth. "Your mom is such a good cook!"

"Yeah, but you still make the best sandwiches I have ever eaten."

Michonne blushed at the compliment.

"You know what? I think I will make a few of my sandwiches and send them with you for your mom as a thank you for the lasagne. How's that?"

Rick laughed.

"She will greatly accept it. Trust me."

Rick pushed his ginger ale at her.

"Do you want a sip?"

She hesitated at first then took it, taking two small sips from it and was about to take a third when she saw the way Rick was looking at her. She pushed the bottle back at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Suddenly she smiled over his shoulders.

"Dad!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick turned around immediately to greet the King.

"Good day Your Highness."

King Obena stepped forward and shook Rick's hand.

"Thanks for dropping by and keeping Michonne's company."

"It was my pleasure."

King Obena walked into the kitchen and saw the three large pyrex dishes. Rick felt the need to explain.

"My mom just sent a few things that we could probably eat for lunch. I apologize in advance if she overstepped her bounds."

"It's fine."

Then he glanced between them. There was only one plate with two spoons. There was only one bottle of ginger ale. He took mental notes of these things.

"So can I have a piece or is it only reserved for my daughter?"

"Dad!"

He chuckled.

"I'm just kidding."

"Mrs Grimes also sent some honey orange sesame chicken and with chilly black beans."

"Hmmmmm. That sounds scrumptious. I'll have some of those as well."

"Ok. Sit at the table and I will take out a plate for you."

"What about you two? Aren't you going to eat as well?"

Rick and Michonne glimpsed at each other.

"We've already eaten. I was thinking about whipping up something for dessert."

King Obena smirked, glancing again at the single plate on the kitchen counter.

"Well in that case I'll just fix myself a plate."

"But dad!"

"It's ok Michonne. Lunch doesn't have to be so formal."

Michonne frowned as she watched her father took out a plate and help himself to the food then he went outside on the patio. When he had disappeared from sight Rick walked around the kitchen counter to her.

"Did we do something wrong by eating without him?"

Michonne saw the worry in Rick's face.

"No."

She was pleased that relief washed over his face and he was relaxed once again.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?"

Michonne think for a split second.

"Yes. I want to make red velvet crispy treats for dessert."

"Just tell me what you need me to get out of the pantry for you." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

With smooth communication, Rick and Michonne meshed together well in the kitchen. They were a natural…their bodies moving in sync with each other. Rick followed Michonne's every instruction and even offered his taste buds for testing of the dessert.

Michonne in turn, listened to Rick's recommendations in telling her what she needed to add more of. The dynamic between them was very very telling and unbeknownst to them, they were being observed very quietly from the patio with mental notes being taken. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lunch went well and the dessert Michonne made was a hit. About an hour after lunch, King Obena excused himself to have his evening nap and unfortunately Rick had to leave as well. His father had an accident in their garage and he was taken to the hospital.

From the phone conversation that Rick had with his mother, it wasn't anything too serious and she had insisted that Rick didn't have to come to the hospital right away. However, Rick insisted and Michonne agreed with him.

She quickly whipped up a few of her sandwiches that she promised and sent them for his mother. She walked him out to his car but before he got in Rick leaned in and gently kissed Michonne on her cheek.

He lingered with the kiss and Michonne felt warmth in her pit of her stomach. When he stepped away, she looked at him and he at her and they smiled to each other. She watched until his sedan disappeared for sight. She walked back to house under watchful eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That evening Michonne was stunned that Rick's mother called her personally to thank her for the sandwiches stating that Rick was right…they were the best sandwiches that she had ever tasted. Michonne returned the compliment telling Mrs Grimes that her lasagne was to die for.

Then she enquired about Mr Grimes and was told, to her relief that it wasn't serious but that they would still kept him for test for a few days. Mrs Grimes then passed on the telephone to Rick and they talked briefly.

Rick wanted to visit her again since he had such a good time with her. She however told him that he should stay to take care of this dad and they would catch up in the next couple days for the tribunal.

She could hear the disappointment in his voice but she assured him that she had enough fun with him today to last her for the entire week. He conceded but promised to call her on the phone everyday until they next meet.

Rick kept his word to her and called every evening after school. Rick's father came out of the hospital two days after his accident with a clean bill of health and Michonne sent her regards every time after that. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne, along with King Obena arrived at the Radisson Hotel at 12noon in the day. The others were to arrive much later that day at 6pm to settle in and the tribunal was set to begin Monday morning promptly at 10am.

They were only there to make sure all the preparations were finalized by the hotel. By 2pm, all the rooms were stocked with all the necessities and complimentary coupons. Michonne took a shower to relax her nerves and when that didn't work, she went by the masseuse.

Within ten minutes of her returning to her room, Michonne texted Rick and told him that she was already at the hotel and to call her when he arrived. Seconds later she fell asleep. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The whole gang understood the importance of the tribunal and in so doing they all arrived at the hotel early and within minutes of each other. Rick was the first to arrive and when he was parking his sedan, Abe, Shane and Sasha decided to car pool and arrived in Abe's car. He was on his phone. This was his second call to Michonne's phone but she wasn't picking up.

As the foursome chit chat in the hotel's court yard, Daryl and Rosita arrived, quickly followed by Morgan, Glen and Maggie. Everyone gathered in the courtyard. They were all nervous…except for Daryl. He however pointed out that Rick is the one who will be most under the microscope since he is the one who told Michonne about Desmond's affair. All eyes will be on him.

They were all about to go inside when Andrea pulled up in her Mercedes Benz and parked. Seconds later Lori came in and unwittingly parked alongside her. When she got out, both ladies stared daggers at each other.

They huffed at each other and walked parallel to each other and disappeared inside the hotel's lobby. Rick, Maggie and the others watched intrigued. Rick looked at his time. It was 5:45pm. He made a quick call again to Michonne's phone and when there was no answer, he sulked.

"It's time we check in." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At the check in counter Rick checked his watch for the third time.

"What the hell man! We are early! What's up with you checking your watch every 5 seconds?!" Shane asked annoyed.

"Michonne's here already. She said to call her when we get here so she could greet us. I called her several times but she's not picking up."

"You have been in contact with Michonne all this time?" Morgan asked curious.

"Yes. So?"

"Nothing." Morgan said, raising his hand defensively.

"Is she still mad at us?" Glen asked.

"No. She's not."

"Good. I still think we need to apologise to her though."

"For what?!" Shane huffed.

"Jesus Christ Shane! She got hurt by our complacence in this whole shit!"

"But we didn't do anything wrong!"

"You are such an asshole!" Rosita interjected.

It was finally their turn to check in and they began passing up their invitations to the front desk clerk. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne turned on the bed to get more comfy when her eyes slid open slightly. When she saw 5:57pm on the clock, her eyes sprang wide opened. She reached for her cell phone and saw several missed calls from Rick.

"Sh*t!"

She scrambled out of bed and dashed out of her room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone's invitation was finally checked and the desk clerk was just signalling for another staff to take them to their rooms when Michonne came into sight.

"They are my guest! I'll take them to their rooms!"

"Yes Princess."

She walked up to the group. Maggie, Sasha and Rosita rushed up and hugged her to Michonne's surprise.

"We all want to officially apologize for being shitty friends Michonne!"

"Its fine and apology accepted."

She turned to Rick smiling.

"Hi."

He smiled back.

"Hi."

Neither Rick nor Michonne embraced each other but the vigour between them did not get lost on the others. Maggie, Abe and the others squinted at each other.

"Let me show you to your rooms."

Everyone nodded and Michonne was about to turn when someone called her name. the group parted, looking back behind them.

"Michonne?"

The smile that Michonne once had was now gone. It was Desmond with a barge of his royal bodyguards around him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Although they knew that this that would come, no one was still quite prepared. They all stood still in their places, eyes fixed on Desmond. All except Rick. He stood infront of Michonne, partially blocking her from Desmond's view. Desmond ignored him, his eyes never leaving Michonne's face.

"We finally meet after ignoring my phone calls for a whole month."

"That's because we have nothing to talk about Desmond. You know that."

"We both know that's not true."

Michonne saw when Rick's hand balled into a fist. Desmond's bodyguards saw it too and took defensive positions around him. Desmond smirked at him.

"I wish you would Rick. Come at me…please. I dare you. You landed a lucky punch the last time we saw each other. I can assure you, you wouldn't be so lucky next time."

Desmond's voice was low and calculating and the situation were threatening to get out of hand. Abe and Shane each grabbed Rick's shoulder but he shrugged them off…his eyes burning into Desmond's. It was when Michonne touched him gently on his arm, did he look away.

"You guys go up to your rooms. I'll be up in a minute."

Rick didn't want to protest as he didn't want his actions be used against Michonne in the tribunal proceedings. He didn't want her to be accused of cheating as well. Without word or hesitation Rick began heading to the elevator.

The others followed him. As the elevator doors closed Rick eyed Michonne and Desmond who both hadn't moved from their positions. He swore to himself that he would hurt Desmond if he hurt or lay one finger on Michonne. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something New – Chapter 9**

Michonne folded her arms across her chest as she and Desmond looked at each other. He nodded at his bodyguards and they moved across the lobby away from earshot of them.

"There is no need to do that. We have nothing to say to each other until the tribunal tomorrow. Whatever you have to say you can do it then."

Desmond smirked at Michonne but immediately got serious when he saw the change of expression in her face and the widening of her eyes.

"Your Highness!"

When Desmond turned around it was his father King Emeke and his mother Queen Chioma. They were regally dressed with a battalion of royal bodyguards around them. Other high profile guests were staring at the spectacle. Desmond stepped closer to Michonne but she ignored him. They both bowed down to pay their respects. King Emeke spoke first.

"Princess, it is good to see you." He glanced at his son. "It's very unfortunate that we have to meet again under these circumstances."

Desmond flinched under the weight of his father's words.

"Yes. It is and I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry. From all what I have heard, you're the aggrieved."

Desmond turned away from his father's glaring eyes.

"I am hoping that through much open and honest dialogue this matter can be cleared and a relationship is rekindled."

The King stared directly at Michonne and she stared right back, not responding. She looked at Queen Chioma who gave her a half-hearted nodded and Michonne reciprocated. King Emeke spoke again.

"I will retire to my room for the evening." Then he looked at Desmond. "Be in my room in half an hour."

"Yes father."

Both Michonne and Desmond watched as his parents and their royal entourage walked towards the elevator. When they disappeared from sight, Desmond turned towards Michonne but she had already headed off in the next direction.

"This is not the end." He muttered under his breath. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Five floors in the northern wing of the hotel were reserved for the tribunal. The top floor was reserved for King Obena, King Emeke and his wife and their servants. Atiba, Michonne bodyguard also stayed on the same floor.

Michonne' mother Queen Aria could not attend the tribunal as she was attending to royal duties. In addition to that, the tribunal is not place for her younger siblings as they would have to travel with her should she attend. Her mother promised that she was there with her in spirit and that she had the full support of her father. Her mother also promised to call her every night once the tribunal started.

The floor below was reserved for Michonne and all her female friends who were summoned to the tribunal. Michonne and company were housed on the left side of the floor and trusted companion staff hired by King Obena was housed on the right side of the floor. They were specifically there to attend to Michonne's and the others needs.

Rick, Shane and the others were situated on the floor below Michonne's with the same set up with their servants. Rick paced the floor of his suite with his cell phone in hand. He was itching to call Michonne, to find out if she was okay and more specifically, if Desmond said or did anything to hurt her again. Then there was a knock on his door. He rushed to open it only to stare back disappointed.

"Sorry I wasn't a certain someone." Shane said drying as he, Abe and the other guys followed him back into his room.

"Were you really expecting her to come here?"

"No!" Rick's tone was defensive. "I was thinking about calling her."

"Bad idea!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement with Morgan.

"I think that it's best for the two of you to stay away from each other." Daryl added.

"She's my friend! I want to see if she's ok! What's wrong with that?"

"Well firstly, she has Sasha and Maggie and Rosita to lean on and secondly, Michonne ain't your damn friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I have eyes! We all do. That's all I'm gonna say."

Rick said nothing as several pairs of eyes looked cheekily at him. He couldn't protest. He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't deny it. There was a pull between him and Michonne. He felt it. He was numb and lost when she temporary cut him out of her life when she found out that he knew about Desmond's affair.

That month was hell. He felt the pull again when she personally brought the tribunal letter to his house. It felt good…natural to be around her. It was even stronger when he visited her house and they ate from the same plate and drank from the same bottle. His parents saw it.

His kid sister saw it. Now his friends. Is it that obvious? But most importantly, is it obvious to her? There was a knock on the door and Rick rushed to open it. His back straighten at his visitor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

King Obena walked into the room with the young men. Everyone fell quiet.

"I need to speak to Rick for a couple of minutes."

The others filed out of the room. Once they were alone King Obena got straight to the point.

"You and Michonne are friends and I think that the both of you genuinely believe that to be so but I am going to tell you this. I am 46 years old and have been married to the love of my life…the woman of my dreams for more than half my life."

Rick opened this mouth to protest but when King Obena raised his hand authoritatively, he remained silent.

"I know what finding love looks like… _what it feels like_."

The King stressed on the words of the sentence as he looked Rick point blank in his eyes.

"If you find that kind of love, you should hold on to it, tight…with both hands and don't let anyone deter you from getting it. However, there is a time and place to do this and knowing when to pursue and how to pursue is as important...if not more important that the pursuit itself."

He paused to let his words soak in.

"Sometimes all it takes is for that special someone to know that you are there looking out for them without even being in the same room as them to make them happy. You must be visible and invisible at the same time."

The King saw the confusion in Rick's face so he stepped closer to him.

"Do you understand what I am saying Rick?"

It took Rick a couple seconds to register what the King was saying. Smiles appeared to both their lips. Rick nodded.

"Good." He stretched out his hand to Rick which he shook. "I am glad we had this conversation."

He walked to the door.

"Your Highness?"

King Obena turned and looked to him.

"What if….what if after everything and the time and place presents itself and she still belongs to another? What then? What if she is still betrothed?"

"Is she?" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With a tub of ice cream in hand, Michonne walked to her room, to find Maggie, Sasha and Rosita standing by her room.

"So?"

Michonne looked at Sasha and then the others.

"So what?"

"What happened downstairs? What did Desmond want?"

"He didn't get a chance to say anything really. His parents came."

"Oh God! This situation is getting more serious by the minute." Rosita wailed.

"That is beside the point." Maggie said. "What could he possibly say to change what happened?! He cheated on you!"

There was the click of a door behind them and they all turned around and there Lori was standing by her door, looking back at them. No-one said a word to her. She turned her back and went into the kitchen at the end of the hall on their floor.

"Look. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I already have to deal with it tomorrow. All I want to do is eat this ice cream and maybe watch a movie. Are you guys coming in?"

"Like duh!"

Michonne opened her room door and they went inside." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Desmond stood outside of his parents' room, dreading to go inside. He knows that a stern lecture is waiting for him. He knocked and his mother answered. She stepped aside and he walked in. His father was standing in the middle of the room. Desmond had barely walked up to him when his father grabbed him but he collar and delivered the solidest slap he ever got in his life. **~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

Desmond looked at his father stunted. He hit him again.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FOOLISH!" King Emeke thundered at his son. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Desmond jerked away from his father's angry arms. He looked at his mother but she offered no words of comfort to him or a defence on behalf of him. He looked back at his father.

"I made a mistake!" Desmond rubbed his battered cheeks.

"Be quiet! You don't get to speak!"

King Emeke paced the room.

"Do you have any idea who Michonne is?!"

Desmond looked at his father confused at the question.

"Michonne is the purest princess in all of the African nations and I'm not taking about her being a virgin! Her and her siblings! She is of noble blood! Royal blood! Her parents are also of pure royal blood and their parents before them and their parents before them! All the way back! Her ancestry could never…ever be challenged! Her blood line only has ancestors of the highest and nobles origins! Only legitimate Kings and Queens! It has never been diluted unlike ours!"

"What are you talking about Father!" He looked between his parents.

"I'm talking about the history of our family! Your mother's and mine's. The things that were done by our ancestors to get their hands on the Nigerian crown. The lies, the cheating, the betrayals, the deaths!"

For the first time in a long time, Desmond was speechless. He looked at his mother and she merely nodded her head.

"When you and Michonne met and instantly fell for each other, it was my biggest dream come through. It meant that your relationship with her was free from manipulation and it wasn't tainted. It was born out of real and true love. Your marriage and an heir from her would have been the beginning of solidifying and legitimizing our status. It was a fresh start…to wipe the slate clean and then you come and do this?!"

Desmond bowed his head in shame.

"You loved Michonne! And she loved you too! What the hell happened?!"

"I still love Michonne! I just grew restless! We grew up! We weren't 16 anymore and quite frankly, she wasn't giving it up!"

King Emeke grew bug eyed at Desmond's statement. He rushed to explain further.

"We were already betrothed…we were getting married! But she insisted on holding on to that stupid promise we made to each other as kids! We weren't kids anymore!"

King Emeke took a menacing towards Desmond.

"You threw away your whole future for sex?! Something that you would have gotten from your wedding night, which we so gracious moved up and Michonne readily agreed to, till the day you die?! The woman who loved you promised to give you the perfect gift…something that she can only give once…something that means she had never been touched by another…that you were her first and only and you pissed it off because you couldn't wait?!"

He paused to take a breath.

"And to make matters worse, you slept with…not one but two of her friends?! WAS IT WORTH IT?!"

"I'm sorry father!"

"Don't be sorry to me! Fix it! Fix it now! I don't care what it takes or how you do it but you make Michonne forgive you! Make her love you again!"

"She fled and didn't speak to me for a whole month! She barely even spoke to me today in the lobby! Whatever love she had for me is long gone!"

"You were first love. Correction! You are her first love! Make her remember why that is!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

King Emeke watched his foolish son leave their room. His wife, Queen Chioma chuckled sarcastically.

"Why did you just lie our son?! First Love? True love?! Make her remember?!" She laughed again. "We both know that that isn't true. You were sleeping with me, my sister and two of my cousins and we both know that I wasn't your first choice for a wife."

"It wasn't a matter of first choice. You just played a better game. You understood what it takes. We both wanted legitimacy in our blood line given our families history and I did love you. I still love you."

"I know you do but not as much as… _her._ "

King Emeke said nothing to his wife's statement as he knew she was right. There was a time when he did love another more than her but that was in the past. He forgo love in order to secure his future as king and the future of his children. Hence he chose Chioma as his bride. That is what made Desmond and Michonne's relationship means so much to him.

There was no colluding or interference. They met on one of his business trips which Desmond wasn't even supposed to be there. His college semester ended two days earlier and he has asked to come along on the trip. Then he met Michonne and that was it. Free love...no strings, no compromises. Chioma cut through his private thoughts.

"We know that Michonne will never forgive him and even if she wanted to, her parents will not allow it."

"She is the most sort after princess and she had the pick of anyone she wanted but she chose our son. You have no idea how proud I was when King Obena came to me and promised Michonne's hand in marriage to my son. It felt so good that for once there wasn't any schemes, any games. It was two young people who just met and honourably fell in love with each other. It was good and pure."

"The only way that we could salvage this is to force her to rekindle things with Desmond. We have to get the 3 months rule enforced and Desmond must make use of the time. Whatever happens during the tribunal, at the end of the day the Grand Elder King must rule in Desmond's favour."

Emeke looked at his cunning and manipulative wife. He knows how her mind works and sometimes, quite frankly, she scares him. Her manipulations got him the crown and her mother's manipulations got her father on the crown. Despite all this, he didn't want to see that fate for Michonne. She's sweet and kind and gentle.

"Maybe there is another way."

"Like what?"

King Emeke began walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

King Obena wasn't surprise to see King Emeke at his door. Since this whole unfortunate incident unfolded, they have only spoken once…briefly and he spent the entire time apologizing on behalf of his son. Obena stepped aside and Emeke walked in.

The anger Obena felt when he heard the news was kept at bay by his wife and his trusted confidante Atiba but it was still there quietly burning. Despite the turmoil in their children's lives, Emeke is an excellent business partner and he will keep the personal injury done to Michonne and by extension their family out of their business dealings.

However, he is sure that business is the last thing on Emeke's mind. He walked over to the mini bar in the room and poured them a drink. He handed the glass to Emeke who drank it down in one gulp. Obena poured him another and both men sat down in the patio of the suite. A couple minutes passed between the men before Emeke finally spoke.

"I am not going to insult you Obena. My son did that enough already to Michonne and your family. I cannot apologize enough for what he did."

"I consider you a friend and business partner so I will be straight with you. I am beyond livid. However, it is not me you should be apologizing to nor should it be you who is doing the apologizing. Where is Desmond? What amends have he made or is trying to make to rectify this? Did you know that since when Michonne left his home the first thing he did was sent a text message?!"

Emeke was staring straight at Obena as bravely as he can but when he looked down, Emeke's eyes looked worried. When Obena looked down, his hand was bleeding. He was gripping the glass so tightly in his hand that it broke without him even realizing it. He let go of the glass and the pieces and the alcohol liquid spilled on to the floor. Obena pulled out a piece of glass that was still stuck in his flesh. He watched as the blood poured down to the floor.

"I guess I am still very angry." He murmured as he rose from the chair and disappeared inside.

He came back a few minutes later, smoothing the bandage he had on his hand. They sat again in silence for a few more minutes.

"I know I don't have the right to ask this but I want you to talk to Michonne. She will listen to you. Have her hear Desmond out. He is a foolish boy and what he did was wrong and unforgiveable but I think they should talk before the tribunal. Desmond still loves her. He told me so himself tonight. He just needs to say it to her face."

Obena eyes squinted at the suggestion. Emeke continued.

"If she still doesn't want to talk to him, let me. Let me speak on his behalf."

Obena turned to Emeke.

"Michonne will not be pressured by you or Desmond. Anything and everything that needs to be said will be done at the tribunal and not anytime sooner." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the morning of the tribunal and Michonne was nervous. She barely slept a wink the night before. She opened her door to find three maids there. They had towels and other linens and one of them had a serving tray.

"I'm fine. I will make up my own bed and get my own breakfast."

They looked at each other.

"I will tell my father. Don't worry."

They began walking down the hall and Michonne could see other maids at Maggie's and Rosita's door going in and out. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Because of the gravity of the tribunal, everyone arrived early. Rick and the other men came smartly dressed in suits, while Sasha, Maggie and Rosita were colour co-ordinated in their attire. Lori and Andrea were the last to enter the room and they kept far from each other and Maggie and the others as well.

Michonne, dressed in royal attire, sat next to her father and Desmond, also dressed in royal attire sat next to his parents. They were seated opposite Rick and the others. Rick tried his best to keep his eyes off of Michonne. She was so regal. It was made even more difficult that Desmond was seated right next to her…a tactical move no doubt to Desmond's advantage. He caught King Obena looking at him and his wise words came back to him. He looked away from Michonne. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne caught the eye exchange between Rick and her father. She looked at her father who merely smiled at her. She looked in Rick's direction and his face was turned away. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A manager came into the conference room and walked up to King Obena. They spoke briefly for a couple minutes and the manager handed a letter to him. He read it silently to himself and nodded at the manager who left. He rose to his feet.

"The Grand Elder King has been delayed for the next three days so the tribunal is postponed until then. In your rooms you will find complimentary tickets to various events and activities during this time. The Grand Elder King sends his apologies."

There were quiet sighs of relief on several faces as they all filed out. Michonne immediately walked over to Sasha and the others and began chatting. Desmond huddled at his parents' side.

"This is your chance to get to Michonne. Three days is all you have. I paid one of the maids to eavesdrop on Michonne and her friends to find out when and where they will be going for the next three days. Look for the activities where she might be alone or have limited friends and be there."

Desmond didn't question as he rushed out. When they were alone King Emeke looked at his wife.

"I hope you didn't have anything to do with the delay?"

"No…I didn't but it is an opportunity that should be taken advantage of." **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sasha and the others were sitting on Michonne's bed trying to decide what they were going to do first. There was so much to choose from – free private movie screenings, massages, horseback riding and lots more. The girls decided that the first thing that they would see is the movie screening together, both them and the guys. They had the choice between a thriller "Don't Breathe" and a romantic comedy "The Bounce Back".

Maggie and the others looked at Michonne.

"We will go to see the movie Don't Breathe." Sasha announced.

"Or we could see The Bounce Back." Michonne said to everyone's surprise.

"We just thought…."

"I'll be fine. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from the movie. Plus it's a Rom-com…so it wouldn't be all mushy stuff."

No one said anything for a couple of seconds.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rosita. I'm sure."

"Well alright then!" Maggie exclaimed. "I can't wait to see fine ass chocolate god Shemar Moore on the big screen!"

"You do know that we are going with our boyfriends right?"

"So what Rosita?" Sasha queried. "You don't think Daryl, horny dog Shane and the others don't goggle over actresses like Halle Berry and the like as well? Girl pleaseeeee."

Everyone laughed, including Michonne.

"Whatever. I'll book us a time for this evening." Rosita picked up her cell phone.

"I'll tell Glen so he could tell the others." Maggie also picked up her cell phone.

Michonne walked to the patio of her room, thoughtful. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was glad as much as the others when Glen told them what the girls had decided what the first order of business was for the day. They were very surprised though that they opted to see the romantic comedy over the thriller and that it was Michonne's idea.

Rick walked to the patio of his room, trying to decipher what was Michonne's thinking. He looked up and there she was, in her patio on the floor looking out, deep in thought herself, above to the left. He just stared. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The guys arrived early to the screening room and were seated inside. They waited patiently for the girls. When they finally arrived, they were ushered quickly inside with only a few minutes to spare before the movie was ready to start.

Popcorn, drink and other snacks were almost done served when the movie began. The guys brewed silently when the girls decided to sit together, leaving the guys by themselves but they didn't dare argue. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was halfway through the movie and everything was going great. Everyone was laughing including Michonne. There were also some tense scenes. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked it. It was Rick. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

" _Hey…"_

" _Hey."_

" _Heard it was your idea…this choice of movie."_

" _Yeah. I thought I could learn something from this."_

" _How are you holding up?"_

Before Michonne could text back, the main character began telling the perceived antagonist how it felt to be betrayed by the woman he loved. How what she did made him felt worthless and unlovable by her actions and how he never wanted to feel that way again. Everyone in the room felt silent.

" _Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea after all." Michonne texted him._

" _I am here for you Michonne….you know that."_

Rick didn't receive a response to his last text. After a couple of minutes he looked across and looked at Michonne. Previously, she was sitting at the end but Sasha had gotten up and exchanged seats with her so she was now between Sasha and Rosita and they both were squeezing her hand to comfort her.

Maggie reached over and handed her a tissue which she readily accepted and wiped her eyes. Rick leaned back comforted that she was among friends who loved her. They continued watching the movie.

Luckily the movie ended on a positive note…one connoting that maybe what the main character thought he had was not true love after all…that maybe his heart was broken for a reason and that maybe the person who really wants and deserves them was right in front of them this whole time. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When they arrived back to the hotel, King Obena greeted them saying that the Grand Elder King was able to rearrange his schedule and will be in the US early the next morning. Therefore the tribunal was rescheduled for tomorrow. He advised them to get some rest. Everyone quickly retreated to their rooms. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A text came in on Rick's phone. He was going to ignore it but decided to read it. He was glad he did.

" _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Thanks for being there for me Rick. You have no idea how much that means to me."_

" _I'll always be there for you Michonne. Don't ever question that."_

" _I know that…now more than ever. See you tomorrow."_

" _Dido."_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Something New – Chapter 10**

Everyone waited quietly in the conference room. Rick, Glen and the others sat facing the front of the room. They were all dressed in their best suits while Maggie and the other ladies dressed in modestly fitting dresses. Michonne had already given them tips on the dress code for the event.

At the front left hand side of the room sat Desmond's parents. King Emeke and his wife Queen Chioma were dripping in the finest precious gems of their country. Desmond sat next to them but he wasn't as well decked as they were. Rick smiled to himself.

Surely this was a tactic by Desmond and his parents to create an image of him which they all know was an illusion. All heads turned when King Obena walked in. Although he wore his traditional clothing with traditional jewellery, it was clear that his 6ft statesmanlike posture was enough to carry his presence in the room.

However, the true beauty and pride of Ghana was yet to enter into the room. When Michonne walked in, the room fell silent. She was adorned in Ghana's royal traditional colours. Like her father, she wore minimal jewels, except for the the small princess crown on her head, a necklace and another piece of jewellery that Rick recognized but hated to acknowledge.

A large diamond ring was on Michonne's wedding finger…it was the engagement ring that Desmond gave to her. She had worn that ring so proudly when he had picked her up at the airport when she first arrived in the US. When Desmond was caught cheating, she had taken it off and hasn't worn it since until now.

Rick stared at the ring until Michonne took her place besides her father. The mere sight of the ring aggravated Rick. It was a harsh reminder that despite all that has happened, Michonne was still officially and technically Desmond's fiancée. That fact just made the outcome of this tribunal even more chilling should things not go Michonne's way.

Suddenly, Rick saw Michonne's hands clenched and when he looked up, Michonne herself was looking at the ring on her finger, slightly shaking her head. She looked up and their eyes met briefly, she looked away.

Rick glanced at Desmond who had a smug expression on his face. Rick's jaw and hand clenched in rage. A gentle whisper in his ear from Glen caused it to subside slowly.

"Ignore him. You'll get your chance to wipe that grin off his face."

Taking the advice to heart Rick smiled back at Desmond and sure enough, the smirk disappeared. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When the Grand Elder entered, everyone stood and they sat down after he took his seat. After a brief moment of surveying the room and its occupants, he addressed them.

"I'm Grand Elder Harim and the purpose of this Tribunal is to determine the outcome of the union between Prince Desmond Umaze of Nigeria and Princess Michonne Okeke of Ghana. Certain discoveries and accusations were made and as a result, a union that was founded on love now appears to be broken."

Rick clenched his jaw to prevent himself from gagging at the Grand Elder's politically correct words.

"First, we will hear from the witnesses and then from the accused and the aggrieved. The parents of the accused has reserved the right to question any and all of the witnesses."

Maggie, Rosita, Sasha, Glen, Abe, Morgan, Shane and Daryl testified to Grand Elder Harim and it was consistent. They have been classmates with Desmond for the past three years and they have all known about his many girlfriends and as well as Michonne existence.

When questioned by Grand Elder Harim, they testified that before Michonne came to the US many of Desmond's girlfriends slept overnight at his house. During the testimony, Queen Chioma kept nudging her husband to atleast interject to soften the constant damage to their son's reputation.

When he paid no heed to her, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Shane at that time was giving his testimony.

"You and the ones before you testified that my son had multiple girlfriends before the princess came to the US."

"Yes."

"Did you and any of your friends ever actually witnessed Desmond having sex with any of these women?"

Shane looked back at the others and they were as confused as he was by the question.

"Do you mean other than catching him and Andrea on all fours in the living room and his confessing to also sleeping with Lori as well? No. I haven't seen him having sex with any of his other girlfriends."

Shane's answer caused the Queen to snare at him. The mere mention of Andrea's and Lori's name did not help her son's case at all. She continued.

"So all of these so call 'girlfriends' could in fact just be his female friends?"

At first Shane stared at the Queen and then smiled.

"Your Highness, I have very few female friends and the noises that came from Desmond's bedroom in the dead of night did not come from just 'female friends'"

The room fell in a deafening silence.

"Also…if any of my limited female friends came to my bedroom and made those noises, I can assure you that when they left the next morning, they were no longer just female friends."

Without being formally dismissed, Shane walked back to his seat. Realizing his mistake, he stood up quickly and apologized to the Grand Elder. Grand Elder Harim waved his hand and Shane took his seat again.

"The first day of this Tribunal has now concluded and will resume at 5pm tomorrow."

They rose to their feet and the Grand Elder left the room, followed closely by King Obena, King Emeke, Queen Chioma, Michonne and Desmond. Rick's eyes followed Michonne and he became irritable when he saw how close Desmond was behind her…mere inches.

He saw Michonne's body reaction to Desmond's presence behind her and she stopped briefly and stared fiercely at him. Desmond stopped dead in his tracks. Then she looked over at Rick and the others and smiled at them. For a split second, their eyes connected and unspoken reassurances passed between them. They walked out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori was having difficulty being an outcast of her peer group. She kept her head down during the tribunal only glancing up at several intervals to look at her former friends and at Desmond. No one was looking at her…no one was concerned for her.

She swallowed hard and shamefully when Shane mentioned her and Andrea's name during his testimony. She glanced over at Andrea who seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. How can she be calm at a time like this?

When she looked up at her former friends again, this time only Rosita and Sasha was looking at her. It was the only time they did…when her name was mentioned as one of Desmond's many girlfriends. When the tribunal ended for the day, she quietly slipped out of the back door as soon as Grand Elder Harim left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea knew that she had f*cked up when she was caught boning Desmond in the home he shared with Michonne but what is done is done. Now…both she and Lori have been unceremoniously dismissed from the group. It did hurt but she's not going to cry over it.

She is also not going to make any excuse for what she did because she doesn't have one. When she confessed to her boyfriend that she cheated on him, he was beyond livid. He broke several furniture and other things in his apartment and stormed out leaving her alone.

The look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes as he slammed the front door shut surprisingly shook her to her core. When he returned two hours later, he said that things was over between them and he had formerly resigned as her family's primary physician.

She then stubbornly left the apartment believing that he would come crawling back to her as he normally did. Instead, later that evening, she received a package at her home. When she looked inside, it was all of her belongings that was at his house.

For the first time, the gravity of the situation hit her. She began crying uncontrollably. It was then when it dawned on her how important the relationship was to her. It was mostly just a sexual relationship to her but she always knew that he loved her more than she did him.

Seeing her clothing and all of the gifts that she had grudgingly gave him in the past made her realize that she had finally pushed him too far…that he had had enough and that he wasn't going to take any more of her bad behaviour. It was really and truly over.

She immediately went to his house to do damage control but he wasn't there. For two weeks, he made no contact with her despite her numerous call, texts and emails. They all went unanswered. One weeks later, she saw him but he wasn't alone. He had another woman on his arms and they looked cozy and happy.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she watched them walking down the street across from her. In a fit of rage, she darted across the street almost getting hit by a car in the process to confront him and his new lady.

When the woman tried to speak, she slapped her hard across her face and screamed at her to stay away from her boyfriend. In response, her boyfriend dragged her away down a nearby alley where they argued loudly and viciously.

He called her a slut and a rich spoiled immature brat among other things. She called him a jerk and a loser and accused him of never loving her as he was able to move on so easily from her. He told her that he was done with her shit and she screamed that she hated him before storming off again.

Two days later, she showed up at his house begging him for forgiveness. She was about to go down on her knees in full view of the inquisitive neighbours when he pulled her inside the house. He didn't want the drama or a spectacle. She knew that.

Once inside, he laid down the law. Firstly, if he ever caught a whiff or suspect that she was cheating on him again it would be over between them and permanently. Secondly, he was the man in the relationship…not her. She was in his playpen now and she have to grow up.

She can no longer hide behind her money to try to dominate him. Although he wasn't as rich as she was he is living a very comfortable life and was more than capable of taking care of her needs. Thirdly, she must tell her parents about him as he will no longer be kept as her dirty little secret.

He knows that their age difference could be a major factor for her parents but that doesn't mean he would love her any less than a man her own age. Besides, he isn't asking for her hand in marriage…atleast not yet.

Those were his immediate demands if he was to take her back and Andrea agreed to them without hesitation and unconditionally…no questions asked. Then he spent the next three days f*cking her senseless.

They f*cked, eat, sleep, wake and f*cked some more. He missed her and it showed as he wore her out. When she told her parents about their relationship, as her boyfriend predicted, they weren't pleased, mainly because of the age factor.

She told them that she was staying in the relationship and in retaliation, they cut off her monthly allowance to her trust fund. Her boyfriend however was all too happy to pick up the tab, giving her extra monies in the process.

Since their reconciliation, she have walked the straight and narrow path, not so much as even entertaining a cat-call from any men. Things was going well and she wanted it to remain that way. She was in love.

Andrea looked over as Lori quietly slipped out of the conference room and she followed suit. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Later that night…..**_

Michonne lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling clad in only her underwear. She was mulling over the tribunal proceedings in her head. It wasn't so bad although she hated Queen Chioma's line of questioning. She was glad however that it backfired in her face.

Rick is expected to testify tomorrow along with Andrea, Lori, Desmond and herself. They were the main elements at the center of the tribunal. Their testimony was the most important. Queen Chioma showed a glimpse of what she is capable of….twisting of words.

She looked over at the table which was laden with food. She was hungry but not for food. She wanted her favourite stress reliever…..ice cream. She slipped on a silk nightgown and then a robe. The time was 11:30 pm and everyone should be asleep.

She slipped out of her room and made her way down the hall to the large fully stocked kitchen at the end of the hall. She made a beeline straight for the freezer and her eyes lit up with delight on seeing three of her favourite flavours of ice cream inside.

She took out the tub of pecan and orange pine flavoured ice cream, opened in and slid her finger over the top. She then licked her fingers, closing her eyes to savour the delicious taste.

"Hmmmmm."

Suddenly, an unexpected movement behind caused her to jump back, dropping the ice cream on the floor. She turned around and stared unimpressed.

"Hi." The person said. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne stooped down and retrieve the ice cream. She was relieved that the tub was not broken.

"Sorry for startling you."

"You've done worse."

Michonne looked at the ice cream now in disgust, she no longer had an appetite.

"Can we talk?"

Michonne exhaled irritably, closing her eyes.

"What do you want Lori? We have nothing to talk about."

There was silence in the room and when Michonne finally opened her eyes Lori was standing next to her. She pulled away from her, putting the ice cream back in the freezer. She headed to the door but Lori blocked her.

"I'm not in the mood Lori. Get out of my way!"

"You don't have to talk to me…just listen. Please!"

Michonne stared at her blankly and Lori took a deep breath.

"We haven't seen or spoken to each other since that day at the house so I didn't get a chance to apologize…to tell you how sorry I am."

Michonne looked at her disgusted.

"You think you owe me an apology?! Is that what you think?! Let's get one thing straight Lori! It's not me you should be apologizing to! Desmond cheated on me…not you. You cheated on Rick! That's who you should be apologizing to!"

"I tried but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Well what did you expect?! That he would welcome you back with open arms?!"

"I know that it will be hard for Rick to trust me again but he isn't even trying!"

"OH MY GOD! You selfish, self-absorbed, arrogant bitch! This isn't about you and what you want! Rick is so sweet and gentle and kind and loving and you broke him! You broke down a good man! How could you hurt him like that?! Rick's hurt! He's crushed. You betrayed him!"

"Did Rick tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. You could tell by just looking at him. Besides…I would know how he feels. You, Desmond and Andrea pretty much put us in the exact same position."

Awkward silence permeated the kitchen.

"Do you think Grand Elder Harim will break your engagement to Desmond?"

"I don't want Desmond. I want my engagement to him dissolved."

"Then something good will come out of this. You will be free."

"Yes. You and Andrea would also be free to fight over him."

"I want Rick."

"If you think for one second that I will let you worm your way back into Rick's life to hurt him with another Desmond in the future you are sadly mistaken.

Lori was taken aback by Michonne's fierceness in defending and protecting Rick.

"It's not up to you!"

"Rick is my friend and I care for him. So I will do anything to protect him from the likes of you…the same way he will protect me from the likes of Desmond! Now this conversation is over!"

Michonne turned to leave but stop midway.

"Tell me something Lori. Did you and Desmond ever have sex after I came to the US?"

Lori was hesitant to answer.

"Yes."

Michonne shook her head pitifully.

"You were right about one thing. Something good will come out of this mess. You and Desmond deserve each other and both Rick and I will be free…free to move on with our lives." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **The next day...**_

The tribunal had resumed and Queen Chioma was grilling Andrea.

"You testified that you were in a sexual relationship with my son."

"Yes."

"In fact, you were the one that was caught on your hands and knees like an animal."

"Yes."

Andrea was clearly unfazed by the line of questioning and this irritated Queen Chioma.

"How many times did you have sex with Desmond?"

"Before or after Michonne arrived?"

The Queen's eyes bulged at Andrea's counter question. Her attempts to rattle Andrea wasn't working.

"Both." She said rigidly.

"Desmond and I started having sex about 2 months after he came to the university. We were having sex atleast two times per week. After Michonne came, we had sex six times, including the time we got caught."

Desmond sank low in his chair during Andrea's brutal testimony as it was the most damning. He could feel his father blazing eyes on him the whole time.

"What were you hoping to achieve with your liaison with my son? Prestige? Status?"

Andrea burst out laughing.

"With all due respect Your Highness…I don't love Desmond. I don't want him. I never did. He was new on campus and he looked good and yes…him being a prince did help his attractiveness. Desmond was a good f*ck…" Andrea paused and apologized for her foul language. "Desmond was good in bed. It's the only reason I slept with him for so long. That's it."

While Glen, Maggie, Morgan and the others were shocked by Andrea's revelation, Abe and Shane were trying their best to stifle their laughter in their throats. Sasha saw their strained faces so she leaned in and whispered.

"The both of you better behave yourselves before you embarrass us all."

With great effort, they eventually straighten their faces. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lori's testimony wasn't as entertaining as Andrea's. Rick had asked to be excuse but it was denied. The Queen declined to interrogate Lori.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Grand Elder Harim asked.

"No."

"Then you may return to your seat."

It was now Rick's turn to give testimony and King Emeke decided that it was his chance to interrogate him.

"Given all that we have heard today, it is clear that my son had made some mistakes."

Rick cocked his head at the word 'mistakes' but said nothing.

"What I want to establish from you is Desmond's state of mind during all of this."

"State of mind?"

"Yes. I am told that you and my son was very close."

"Was…and yes. We were."

"So close that he trusted you out of everyone else to pick up his fiancée at the airport."

"Yes."

"Was the princess happy about that?"

"She wasn't sad."

"When you took her to the house and she saw her fiancée, what was her reaction?"

"She was happy."

"She was so happy that she leaped out of your car before you even got to put the car in park properly and jumped into her fiancée's arms."

Rick stared angrily at Desmond. It was clear he had painted a tainted picture to his father about himself and Michonne.

"Is that correct Mr Grimes?"

"Yes."

How did my son react?"

"He greeted her."

"Happily? Like a man in love?"

"Yes."

"The purse that she left in your car…when you took it to her what was she doing?"

Rick glanced at Michonne briefly before answering.

"She was cuddling with Desmond on the sofa."

"So they both were happy?"

"It appeared so."

"What was the next major thing that Desmond did?"

"He threw a party."

"For what purpose?"

"To introduce Michonne to everyone."

"So he was honoured to have her at his side?"

"It appeared so."

"The princess was honoured as well?"

"It appeared so."

"So the princess was happy."

"She was happy because she didn't know what was going on behind her back!"

"Hmmmm. One more question. What would you call a man who despite allegedly having multiple girlfriends and made many mistakes…"

"Desmond didn't make any mistakes! He wilfully cheated on Michonne…the woman he claimed to love."

Grand Elder Harim raised his hand.

"Mr. Grimes! Do not interrupt!"

King Emeke chuckled and continued.

"Made many mistakes but proudly introduces his wife to be to all of his friends, including his supposed girlfriends than a flawed but proud and loving husband to be?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah…you could call him that or you call him something else."

"And what would that be?'

A narcissist." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"How dare you label my son!" King Emeke shot to his feet in anger.

Before Rick could respond a voice screamed out behind him.

"I'M PREGNANT!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shocked, bulging pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the voice. Lori stood up slowly on shaky legs, eyes staring blankly at Rick and then Desmond.

"I'm pregnant." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The conference was deathly quiet as Grand Elder Harim gestured to Lori to come forward. Lori did, standing next to Rick. He moved two steps away from her. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stand forward." Grand Elder Harim ordered Desmond.

He looked at his parents who were speechless. Desmond stood next to Lori. He too kept his distance.

"Everyone else…leave at once!"

Queen Chioma was beginning to rise to protest but her husband grabbed her arm stiffly. She glared at him as he pulled her out of the room. Everyone else left the room stunned. Michonne was the last to leave. For a split second she looked at Lori and Desmond with disbelief in her eyes but when she looked at Rick…he saw something else. He saw hurt and betrayal. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The room had been cleared for about five minutes but no one breathed a word. Desmond blinked over a dozen of times. He couldn't think. Rick took deep shallow breaths. The life he was hoping to create after Lori is now being ripped away by her. He can't be a father…not yet and not with her.

"I can't be the father of this child."

Rick had finally spoken out loud.

"Rick…" Lori said meekly.

"Don't Lori! Just don't!"

She looked at Desmond.

"I'm not the father of this child either!"

"Enough!" Grand Elder Harim commanded. Lori erupted into tears. When she finally calmed down Grand Elder Harim addressed her.

"Do you know how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks"

"Are you under the care of a physician?"

"Not officially."

"Were you with both Rick and Desmond around the time you got pregnant?'

"Yes."

"Did you have unprotected sex with both of them?"

"Yes."

"You were on the pill! You told me that!" Rick bellowed. "We didn't use a condom a few times because I trusted you!"

"I missed some days Rick! I'm sorry!"

"Missed?! Or was it deliberate?!"

Lori started crying again. Grand Elder Harim looked at Desmond who remained mum. He never used protection with Lori because like Rick, she had told him that she was on the pill.

"Since there is a possibility that this child could be a royal, you will be under the primary care of one of our local physicians. Go to your room and you will be visited shortly. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shane, Abe, Morgan, Daryl and Glen all sat in Rick's room, beers in hands. However, no one was speaking or drinking. When they heard movement outside in the corridor, they glued their eyes to the door, watching and waiting for Rick to come in.

It had been thirty minutes since the tribunal abruptly ended with Lori's revelation. Glen couldn't take the eerie silence suspense any longer.

"What the hell just happened?!"

He looked at the others in the room pleading for answers but no one gave him a reply. Instead, one by one they slowly put the beer bottle to their lips. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The girls congregated outside of Michonne's room. Maggie knocked.

"Michonne?"

No response. She knocked again.

"Michonne?"

"I think she wants to be left alone. I know I would."

The ladies nodded in agreement.

"We're here if you need us Mich."

The ladies walked down the hall to Maggie's room which was closet to Michonne's. They went inside and stayed there hoping to hear any movement next door. Sasha brought a large marble cake and placed it on the table between them and they began digging in.

"Holy shit! Rick's going to be a dad."

"We don't know that for sure Sasha. It could very well be Desmond's."

"Even if it is do you honestly think that Desmond's parents will let Lori give birth to their son's illegitimate bastard son or daughter?"

The ladies continue to eat cake in deep thought. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne knew that the girl would have wanted to talk after Lori's bombshell, so instead of going to her room, she went to the hotel's rooftop garden to think. She wanted to be alone. She can't believe how angry she was but not at Desmond.

She was so unbelievably irate at Rick. She kicked over a few flower pots and then rushed to pick them back up. She heard footsteps behind her. It was her father.

"I don't understand! Why am I so angry at him?!"

"At Rick?"

"Yes! I should be angry at Desmond! Not Rick!"

"You know why."

King Obena crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Michonne try to rectify the damage she did to the flower pots.

"Until you admit what you are truly feeling…"

"Rick is my friend dad." She also folded her hands across her chest pigheadedly.

"Yet it bothers you that your 'friend' had unprotected sex with his girlfriend and could possibly be the father of her child and it somehow doesn't bother you that your fiancée could also be the father of that child as well. Why is that?"

Michonne looked away from her father's penetrating gaze.

"You know why Rick possibly being the father of Lori's child is affecting you so much. You are just unwilling to admit it because Rick is supposed to just be your friend and nothing more. Rick was there for you. He reached out to you when you were at your lowest. Desmond broke your heart and put you in a vulnerable position so whatever feelings you developed for whosoever as result of it is nothing to be ashamed of. Rick healed your heart and soothe your soul."

"You want my engagement to Desmond to end."

"I don't want you with a cheating man whore who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and worse yet didn't even bother to cover it in his many indiscretions."

Michonne's mouth dropped open speechless at her father's brutal description of Desmond.

"All your mother and I want is for you to be happy. We thought Desmond was that person to make you happy."

"I thought so too."

"Why not give someone else a chance to make you happy."

Michonne looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. Then he hugged and whispered to her.

"You are allowed to feel again." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After briefly examining Lori, the local royal physician scheduled a paternity test to be done two months from now for safety. Grand Elder Harim informed both Desmond and Rick that they will be contacted when their DNA is needed to be collected to perform the test to determine paternity. He also informed them that they are to keep this information to themselves as he will be making an official formal announcement at the next tribunal hearing. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne sneaked into her room undetected. After taking a shower, she laid down on her bed, thinking. Her father's words played on a loop in her head. Reaching for her phone, she began scrolling through the pictures.

A smile came to her lips when she came upon a picture Rick had taken of her infront of the library. She remembered that day. They had gone to the library to study and had just stepped out to get a quick bite to eat. She was smiling in the picture…hard.

She continued scrolling again and came upon another picture. She also remembered this one. Both she and Rick were waiting on the others to finish their classes. They were all planning on going to the movies.

Rick was getting restless waiting on the others so he started taking selfies to pass the time. Then he asked another student on campus to take a picture of them together. In the photograph they were both smiling broadly. They looked so natural and at ease with each other.

A lump formed in her throat when she thought about Lori possibly having Rick's child. She pulled the cover over her and tried to fight back her tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick returned to his room, Daryl, Shane and the others were fast asleep on the floor, the sofa and where else comfortable they could find. He tiptoed between them and went out on the balcony. He looked up.

There was a dim light coming from Michonne's room. The rain was falling. He looked at the time. It was 11:30pm. He wondered if she was asleep. He was hoping that she wasn't. He was about to start to attempt to climb up to her balcony when a voice whispered behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to check on Michonne."

"By sneaking up to her room…in the dead of night?"

Rick frowned.

"Don't do this Rick. She's a princess with a lot at stake right now. If you get caught, it will ruin things for her. So far, she clean…innocent."

Rick walked back inside.

"Damn it! You're right."

"She'll reach out to you when she's ready. I think her engagement is over. Even if Lori's baby is not his, the mere fact that there was even a chance that it could have been is the last straw. There is no way they could continue with the marriage."

"Lori's baby is not mine Morgan! It just cant be!"

"You have to face the possibility that there is a 50% chance that it is."

"That's a 50% chance of losing Michonne forever. That's risk is too high for me to fathom. I cannot accept that risk."

"What would you do if the baby is in fact yours?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	11. Chapter 11

**Something New – Chapter 11**

When the Tribunal resumed two days later after Lori's scandalous outburst, the atmosphere in the room was different. Very different. No one said anything to the other. Rick and the other guys sat together and Maggie and the ladies sat together.

Lori was notably absent and it was a silent relief for everyone. Andrea sat a couple of seats away from the others whilst Michonne and Desmond took their places besides their parents. Grand Elder Harim addressed everyone.

"I want to thank everyone for returning. Because of what was disclosed recently, at the end of this today's proceedings, an interim ruling will be made pending the outcome of the ordered paternity result that is scheduled to be down in the next two months. I expect that my ruling will be obeyed by all parties involved."

The Grand Elder looked specifically at Michonne and Desmond who nodded their agreement. He called Rick forward.

"You were the last person testifying."

He turned towards King Emeke and his wife.

"Do you have any more questions for him?"

King Emeke swallowed hard. He was still licking his wounds from Rick calling his son a narcissist and all the testimony given by the others. He thinks that the best way to savage this situation, Desmond's relationship with Michonne and his family's pride is for Desmond to testify and throw himself at the Michonne's mercy and hopes that she forgives him.

"No. I don't have any more questions for him."

"But I do!" King Emeke looked at his wife shocked and the look he saw in her eyes fill him with dread. This will be ugly.

"What are you doing?" he murmured desperately to his wife. Queen Chioma ignored him and stared pointedly at Rick.

"You and Desmond were best friends before you even met Michonne."

Rick looked at the Queen confused as to what is the point of the statement and she saw his confusion and smiled.

"I was wondering why you chose to tell her about my son's actions."

"Because she deserved to know what he was doing behind her back!"

"Your other friends knew but they didn't tell her. You did. Why is that?"

"She's my friend!"

"Wrong! Desmond was YOUR friend and Michonne was HIS fiancée. He should have been the one to explain things to her."

"I gave him that choice! I told him to end his affairs."

"Right! You told him to end it but you didn't give him a chance to. Instead you told Michonne he was having an affair. Why?! What could you possibly gain from doing that?"

"Oh shit…" Rosita whispered to Sasha.

"I really hope she's not going where I think she's going with this line of questioning." Sasha whispered back

"She is going there and it's about to go down." Maggie added.

The ladies looked at Shane, Glen and the others and from their faces, they could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Unless…" Queen Chioma added.

"Unless what?"

Queen Chioma deliberately remained quiet and it was getting to Rick…her desired effect.

"I had to sit here, as a mother and listen to people who called themselves my son's friends pass judgement and condemnation on him for a mistake he made. My son loves Michonne and he made a mistake…a mistake he made because he had to wait on the woman he loved. He made a mistake because he's a young man with needs who was denied being with the woman he loved for years."

Michonne opened her mouth to protest but her father gently tapped her on her shoulder. Queen Chioma continued her rant.

"Michonne has been forever hailed as the crown jewel of the African nations because she's comes from a long line of pure blood royal and that's she's so good and kind but she's not perfect. SHE'S NOT! Nobody is! Everyone is making Desmond look like a monster but do we know what she was doing when she was away from him?"

Rick's jaw along with everyone else's dropped open.

"What are you trying to say?"

Michonne's voice trembled as she spoke.

"I loved Desmond and have always been faithful to him. I have never been with anyone else! Ever!"

"What is your relationship with Mr Grimes?"

"We are just friends!" Rick barked out.

"There is no relationship!" Michonne

"We don't know that for sure! He had everything to gain tearing you and Desmond apart!"

"That is not true! Rick was in a relationship."

"A relationship which is now also destroyed! How convenient for him and how convenient for you."

"I had nothing to gain from Rick's break up with Lori!"

Michonne and Rick didn't see the rage building up in King Obena as they bantered with the Queen. However, Rosita, Abe and the others saw his jaw tightened. Morgan nudged Daryl and the girls interlocked their hands tightly. Despite doing this, they still wasn't prepared.

"ENOUGHHHHHHH!"

The boom in King Obena's voice frightened everyone. It was an angry lion's roar. Even the Grand Elder was stunned. He had sat quietly during the tribunal not indicating or sharing his thoughts and feeling on the matter at hand. He realized that from the beginning, instead of dealing with the issue at hand it had slowly turned in the issue of Michonne must forgiving Desmond for his transgressions. Now he has had enough.

Michonne looked at her father shell shocked. She had never seen her father this angry…ever. His face was contorted with obvious rage and it was clear that he was not having it. She looked at Rick who had turned white as a sheet from fright and then over to Sasha and the others who were blinking wildly. Some were looking at the floor as if they were scolded children.

"I will not stand here and watch my daughter be humiliated further by the actions of her former fiancée and his family. This tribunal was called to discuss the obscene actions of a vain, immature, egotistical, foolish young man who pledged to love my daughter till death do them part. My daughter has kept her word despite finding out that she was lied to and emotionally abused. To answer your question Queen Chioma…yes. Michonne is the crown jewel of the African Nations. She is my pride and joy and that of all of us. She is smart beautiful, educated, untouched and untainted. She is young but she can stand toe to toe with any world leader domestic and foreign. How dare you cast cryptic aspersions on her person and on her character because Desmond can't keep his sniveling cock in his pants?"

Everyone was dumbfounded by King Obena's sharp words and sure and hell no-one was even breathing.

"Michonne loved Desmond since she was 16 years old. We all know that and she thought he loved her too. He broke her heart and my family's trust. My daughter deserves someone who loves, honours, respects and cherishes her. She will have that. I will make sure of it. Regardless of what is decided at the end of this tribunal Desmond is NO SON-IN-LAW OF MINE!"

The temperature in the room went from a fiery 1000C to a -2000C with King Obena's last statement. The finality of his statement made Rick's heart almost jumped out of his chest. He was elated to hear that not only Michonne wanted her engagement to end but her father has publicly stated on record that the Okeke royal family does not want the engagement either. The last hurdle is Grand Elder Harim's official ruling.

"This is an official warning to you Queen Chioma and by extension to you King Emeke and Prince Desmond. If you ever try to smear my daughter's name or even hint that she is at fault for this fiasco in public or in private I will destroy you! I will your household. I will wield my economic power and status in ways that will send your family back in time. I am the bread basket of our economy and Michonne is the future of it. I will rally all the other African leaders against you. There will be no trades domestically or internationally. Without trade you will have to lean on your people, increase taxes and tariffs. They will turn against you and civil unrest will be your daily quota. I will be stripped you of the very thing that you crave the most…wealth and status. King Emeke, you know me. I don't play games…especially with my family. DO…NOT….TEST…ME!"

King Obena bowed to Grand Elder Harim.

"Grand Elder."

"King Obena."

King Obena went to Michonne and hugged her tightly. He left the room. Grand Elder Harim addressed the stunned members in the room.

"As per custom of all Tribunals, I will give my final ruling one month from today. However, I will give an interim ruling. Prince Desmond will not have any further contact with Princess Michonne unless it is through an official royal meeting. All official meeting must be attended by the parties and their parents and must be requested by official letter. Is that understood?"

The Grand Elder looked at both Desmond and Michonne. Michonne couldn't hide her relief and contentment. She smiled broadly.

"Yes Grand Elder."

"Yes Grand Elder." Desmond mumbled.

He addressed the others.

"I want to thank you all for your testimony."

They all nodded in unison. Grand Elder left the room, followed by King Emeke, Queen Chioma and Desmond. Michonne was the last to leave the room and she was smiling. She glanced at Rick and looked away quickly but not before that moment was seen by Rosita and the others. Shane leaned in to Daryl.

"I think we are looking at the future King and Queen of Ghana."

"Yes we are." **~*~*~*~*~***

When Michonne arrived in arrived in her room, she let out a loud scream.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She jumped up and down on her bed but had to get back up immediately because of eager knocking on the door. She opened it and the girls came rushing in hugging her. They let out a collective scream.

"Is it over?"

"My father has put it down on official public record that my family will not accept Desmond. There is nothing else he and his parents can do! Grand Elder Harim just needs to report to the other Grand Elders on the council and make it official in a writ. It's over. It's really over."

The girl grabbed unto each other and screamed again. **~*~*~*~*~***

Lori sat in her room. It was dark as the curtains were pulled tightly. She heard the faint screaming at the end of the hall. It was screams of joy. She guess the Tribunal is over and a ruling was made in Michonne's favour. She rubbed her belly. Rick may not love her anymore and Desmond may have used her but one of them will be attached to her for life. It was the only small victory she could get from this fiasco.

"You are my only hope now." She whispered in the dark. **~*~*~*~*~***

When Rick and the other guys entered his bedroom, they blew a collective sigh of relief.

"King Obena almost gave me a heart attack when he spoke out. Jesus!"

"I hope your ready man."

"Ready for what?"

"For your new father-in-law."

"It's not official yet."

"Are you being serious right now?! He said it plainly that Desmond is not welcomed in his family. That engagement is over. Michonne is free."

Rick took reached into the fridge. He was looking sombre.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"He heard you Shane."

"So why the long face?"

"Michonne's free but he's not."

It took a split second for the realization to dawn on him.

"F*ck…." **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Later that**_ _ **night….**_

Rick found himself sitting at the counter in the private mini bar. He didn't see when King Obena entered and walked up behind him. They sat next to each other, saying nothing for a full ten minutes.

"If that baby is mine I will lose her." Rick closed his eyes. "I will lose Michonne."

"If this baby is yours, he or she must be your first responsibility. You cannot be halfway around the world away from your child."

"But I do not love Lori."

"You may not love Lori. You may not want to be near her but you will have to…for the sake of that child. You will have to tolerate and be cordial with her for the sake of that child. I do not believe in a child suffering because of the actions of their parents no matter what it cost them."

Rick shook his head. How he wished he had used a condom at all times with Lori but he trusted her. But why wouldn't he? He did love her and eventually they would have gotten married and she would have been the mother of his kids but that has now changed. She has changed and because of her actions, he has met and fallen in love with someone else. He can't be with anyone else other than Michonne, he will not entertain that thought.

"The lineage of my family and that of my wife's family have not been tainted with scandals of any kind. If this child is yours and you and Michonne do get married and you eventually become King, that child will be a bastard. Your bastard. Lori can make things very difficult for you and for Michonne. I know some of my other fellow Kings have bastards but I have maintained and my father have maintained and his father before him have maintain the tradition that the first born son of a King must be with his legal wife. In that way succession cannot be challenged by outside forces."

King Obena rose from his seat.

"Despite all what I have said, the decision is ultimately up to Michonne. Will she accept you even if you are the father of Lori's child? Are both of you prepared for what comes with it?"

Rick looked thoughtful of what he was being told.

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to Michonne." **~*~*~*~*~***

Prince Desmond sat in his parents quarters, eyes downcast. Not one word has been spoken since the tribunal ended half an hour ago.

"There must be something we could so!"

"It's over mom! You heard what King Obena said!"

Queen Chioma walked over to her son and slapped him hard.

"This is all your fault! What have we not given you?! You have wealth, position, status! All we asked is that you give us a pure born heir to cement our family's name! You had that and you threw it all away!"

Desmond collect two more stinging slaps. His father finally intervened.

"Why are you angry Chioma? You are to blame for this! You pamper and spoil him rotten! Never letting him face the consequences of his actions when he was growing up! You always solved his problems and now you finally have a problem that you cannot solve! Congratulations!"

Queen Chioma turned on her husband.

"How dare you say those things to me?! After everything I have done to ensure the survival of this family. You criticize me as a mother but what about you as a father? You were never around! I raised Desmond on my own!"

Desmond quietly slipped out his parents' room back to his own without them even noticing. They were fighting because of him. He ruined everything. He would have had the perfect life with Michonne. He laid down on the bed, pulled the curtains and soaked in his misery. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Four days later…**_

Everyone was back in their homes and they all due back out to school in one week's time. Michonne spoke to her mother constantly since the tribunal ended and they were both glad that it was finally over. She was at the airport with her father when her mother asked about Rick. She realized that they had been discussing her. He was talking to Atiba and she stepped away from them.

"What did he tell you?"

"That Rick comforted you and was there when you needed him the most."

"That's all?"

There was a pause before her mother answered.

"Yes"

She knew her mother was lying but wouldn't dare accuse her outright. She had seen her father and Rick talk several times since the tribunal ended and she hasn't said one word to her about what they discussed. As for her and Rick, her feelings for him has grown and threatens to overwhelm her. She caught him several times looking up at her balcony when she and girls were out there chatting. He smiled at her more, with a new found confidence and she will admit that she liked it.

"They have been talking a lot."

"They have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?"

"You should know."

Michonne said nothing. She didn't want to speculate on what is going on between them. She saw when an attendant walked to her father and whispered. Then he looked over at her.

"I have to go mom. Dad is ready to board."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up.

"How is your mother?"

"She's good. She asked about Rick."

"Hmmmm."

"What have you been telling her?"

"Nothing. Just keeping her update on current affairs."

"And Rick's current affairs?"

"Yes."

"I see."

They embraced in a tight hug.

"Give everyone my love. Tell those little rascals I call siblings that I love them and I'm looking forward for a visit from them soon."

"I will."

She watched her father walked through the gate and disappeared. She walked to the car where Atiba was waiting for her.

"Let's go home." **~*~*~*~*~***

Lori drove into the courtyard of the huge mansion. She parked and was shown inside to the tastefully entertainment area. Waiting there was Queen Chioma. She took a seat opposite her.

"I'll just get straight to the point. I am aware of the scheduled paternity test for your baby."

Lori could feel the disdain in the Queen's voice. It sounded just like her father when she told him about her pregnancy. At first he was disappointed that she and Rick weren't careful and asked when will they be getting married.

However, when she revealed that there was a possibility that Desmond could be the father, he was downright livid. The way he looked at her hurt more than if he had screamed and shouted obscenities at her.

He hasn't spoken to her since. Her mother was also upset but she saw an opportunity that could have soften the blow of the situation and maybe the family could reap some sort of benefit.

When Queen Chioma send official word for a meeting, her mother encouraged her to go. She initially offered to accompany her but Lori declined. This is something that she has to do on her own.

"Make your demands." Was the advice her mother gave her.

"My baby? You do know that this child could also be your Desmond's? Your grandchild?"

She tried to sound as forceful and confident as the Queen but she was struggling.

"Yes but it could also be Rick's as well." The Queen chuckled. "I do admire your tactics. You get pregnant with the option of two very suitable and eligible fathers. You are not as dumb as you look."

"Don't insult me!"

"So what are we going to do about the situation?"

"We?! Situation?!" Lori eyed Queen Chioma. "We are not going to do anything and this isn't a situation! When I have the test and the father is revealed then I will make whatever decisions need to be made in the interest of me and my baby."

She leaned back in the sofa feeling more confident when she saw the Queen raised an eyebrow. She finally had her attention and she felt good being in control.

"And if this baby is Desmond's, he will have to own it and claim it."

Queen Chioma scoffed.

"A bastard? You want Desmond, me and this family to just accept your bastard child?!"

The Queen laughed and Lori felt like she was losing control of the situation.

"Yes! He will claim our child. He has too! And he has to claim me! If he marries me, the child will not be a bastard!"

"AND THERE IT IS!" Queen Chioma shouted loudly. "I was wondering how long you were going to say it."

The Queen stared at her pitifully.

"So that is what you and your family were hoping for if this baby is my son's! That Desmond would marry you and you will become Princess Lori and your family will become part of the royal family. My royal family."

She laughed again.

"Oh foolish, foolish little girl! Haven't you heard? You were just a free piece of cunt my son was using until he got the main prize!"

Queen Chioma smiled seeing the light die in Lori's eyes.

"Sweetheart! My son never loved you! He will NEVER marry you. You and your family may have money but that means nothing to us. That does nothing for us. Even if Desmond marries you what guarantee do we have that any other children that you have will be his. You cheated on Rick! You will cheat on Desmond!"

Lori's heart was pounding in her chest and she had trouble breathing. She saw black and the last thing she remember hearing is the Queen calling for her guards. **~*~*~*~*~***

The night before they were due to resume their classes, Michonne decided to have a small get together at her new home since she will not be staying at Desmond's any longer. The cottage where she stayed during her initial month long separation from Desmond before the tribunal was too far away for her to commute to and from the university.

She invited Maggie, Rick and all the others. It was a tastefully furnished four bedroom apartment on the seventh floor of the Nixon Towers. Security was minimum but tight. Atiba lived next across the hall from her. His son Afe was due to start college in the US in two months so he's staying with his father.

Michonne was glad that he was here, so that Atiba would have less time to spy on her to report to her parents. The gathering was in full swing and Rick was the last to arrive. Daryl greeted him at the door and he was carrying two large Pyrex dishes. Daryl reached for it and he pulled away.

"This is not for you." He glanced Michonne making her way into the kitchen. "It's a special delivery."

Daryl shook his head as Rick followed Michonne. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was in the kitchen counter counting out the number of sandwiches she needed to take out to her guests when she caught the whiff of one of her favourite foods. She turned around and Rick was standing there smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both blushed.

"My mom sent this for you."

Michonne eagerly reached for him.

"Thanks." She looked out into the living room. "I'm not sharing this." She said softly. She hid the two dishes in the back of her fridge.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm great actually. Everything is almost over."

"Yes." He cleared his throat and he suddenly turned red.

"Are you ok?"

"There is…there is something I want to tell you."

She stepped closer.

"Yes…."

"Michonne I….."

His phone rang but he ignored it. She looked at him. His mouth was dry and he couldn't find the right words.

"Yes…"

"I l…"

His phone rang again.

"I think you should get that. It could be important."

His face sunk with disappointment as he answered his phone.

"Hey mom."

Michonne took the platter of sandwiches and went out into the living room. As she served them out she cast an occasional glance in Rick's direction. His face turned contorted with anger as he spoke into the phone. After a minute he hung up and walked out into the living room. Glenn was the first to pick up Rick's mood.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Rick looked briefly at Michonne before answering.

"It's Lori. She's in the hospital."

The room fell silent and a couple of them looked at Michonne covertly.

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes."

The next obvious question hung quietly in the air.

"Did she?"

"I don't know. I need to go to the hospital."

"We'll come with you."

Rick turned to Michonne but she said nothing. He left with a heavy heart. **~*~*~*~*~***

Everyone left with Rick to go to the hospital except Glen, Rosita and Sasha. The party was officially over and despite Michonne's pleas, they stayed back with her to clean up. As she washed the dishes, the others focused on the living room and talked in hushed tones.

"Is this how it will be? Rick will be at Lori's beckon call if this baby is his."

"I know Rick loves Michonne but he can't put this burden on her. She will be running a whole country someday. That is stressful enough without having your husband and King needing to fly out of the country couple times a year to see his kid which is not yours."

"And where would that leave Michonne if they have kids?"

"This is so messed up."

A text came through to Glenn's phone . It was Maggie. **~*~*~*~*~***

It was aggravating having to be in the hospital. He prayed that the baby will be okay. It is an innocent life that was created out of pure selfishness and greed. He almost didn't recognized Desmond as he slipped in a couple seats away from Rick and the others. He was dressed in jeans and shirt with a cap pulled low over his face. The other saw him too but no-one was in the mood.

"Mr Grimes and Mr Umaze."

Rick and Desmond stood to their feet but none of them wanted to be first move forward. Rick took the lead. In the room, Lori lay on the bed and her mother was at her side. The nurse left.

"I hope the both of you are here to support her! She is going to be the mother of one of your baby! She needs love and support from the both of you!"

"Mom…please. They came. Isn't that enough? They didn't have to be here."

"Damn straight." Desmond murmured. Lori's mother head snapped to him.

"And you! Your mother did this to Lori! She stressed her out! Thank god the baby is alright." She kissed Lori's forehead. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild and I'm sure Rick or Desmond can't wait to meet their son or daughter." **~*~*~*~*~***

Glenn read the text.

"The baby's alright."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone turned around and Michonne was standing behind them. They didn't know how long she was standing there or how much of the previous conversation she had heard and they were afraid to ask.

"Are you ok?"

Michonne returned to the kitchen without responding. **~*~*~*~*~***


	12. Chapter 12

**Something New – Chapter 12**

Michonne, Rick and the others resumes classes and the populace did notice their absence. Rumours ran wild on campus about their whereabouts and now that they are back, it has fuelled more rumours, especially since the group seemed fractured. Desmond, Andrea and Lori no longer sat with Rick and the others.

In fact Lori was on campus for the first two days then she wasn't seen for the rest of the week. Rick desperately wanted to take Michonne to and from school but that area was already covered by Atiba who had the responsibility of transporting his own son as well.

They would all meet by the usual place in the cafeteria and then go their separate ways until the end of the day. From there they would either meet up to study or choose among themselves whose house they would hang out at. **~*~*~*~*~***

Desmond kept the many girls that wanted to warm his bed at bay so as to not cause further embarrassment to his family. It was widely known that Michonne was his fiancée and despite their breakup, he was determined to keep up appearance.

No-one from their clique spoke a word of what truly transpired among them but rumour mill was ripe with the talk that they were on a temporary break. He was confident enough to know that Michonne will not bring any unnecessary attention to herself and that Rick and the other will not too.

He would sneak a peek at her whenever he walked passed them but never made any direct eye contact. It irked him that his friends would take Michonne's side over him but he didn't make it worry him too much. What is done is done. **~*~*~*~*~***

Andrea missed her friends. She missed the way they could talk and laugh about anything because of their common interest and social standing. She wanted to get back in. She made things right with her boyfriend and she was determined to make things right with her friends.

It has been almost a week since they resumed lectures and she kept her distance from them. She would smile at them whenever she pass. They would smile back but it was strained. She was grateful though because it was more than she expected or deserved.

She watched Maggie, Glen, Sasha and Abe eating their lunch waiting for the others. She was torn between approaching now just in case they rejected her, so that there would be less witnesses. However, she decided against that and waited for the full party to gather. She continued eating her lunch in silence. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick waited by the door as Michonne spoke to their lecturer and collected their assignment. She looked so relaxed, so free. She smiled more. He had never seen her smile this much even before the Desmond fiasco and her life when to shit. It felt so damn good to be near her and he savoured every precious second they are together.

"It's good to have you back Michonne."

"It's good to be back."

She walked out of the room and they walked down the lecture hall.

"We're late. They probably started eating lunch without us."

"Yeah…probably."

Rick was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Happy about what?"

"Just happy…about everything."

The way he was looking at her cause butterflies in her tummy. She looked away smiling to herself. **~*~*~*~*~***

When they arrived at the table, everyone else was there. Maggie and some of the others had already finished eating and the others were halfway done. They sat down and she pulled out a small glass bowl with two pieces of lasagna crammed into it.

"Where is your lunch Rick? Aren't you going to eat something?"

As if to respond, Michonne took out a second bowl and gave it to Rick. He opened it and began eating the sandwiches. He was hooked on her sandwiches. Maggie and the other girls shot mischievous glances at each other while Shane and the guys snickered. Rick looked at them confused.

"What?" **~*~*~*~*~***

Andrea decided to approach ten minutes after Rick and Michonne arrived. She walked towards them on their blind side, so they didn't see her until she was right next to them

"Hey guys."

Rosita and Sasha became startled by her sudden presence.

"Before you guys say anything, there is something I need to say. I need you guys to hear me out."

No one said anything and she began.

"I messed up. I messed up everything. I destroyed our friendship and most of all," She turned to Michonne. "I destroyed your life. You didn't deserve it. What Desmond and I did to you was unforgiveable and I'm not going to make any excuses. If I were in your shoes I don't think that I would forgive me or anyone who did that to me but that is exactly what I'm asking you to do. I want your forgiveness."

She turned to everyone.

"From all of you."

No one said anything. From the look on their faces, they seem pretty stunned by what she had just said.

"You did mess up. You, Lori and Desmond."

"I'm not here for Lori or Desond Rosita. They can fight their own battles. I'm doing this for me. I almost ruined a good man's love for me. He gave me a second chance and I don't intend on wasting it. I'm asking that you guys give me another chance too."

"We appreciate your apology. We hope that it's sincere."

"It is."

"We all were upset by what happened but the real victim here in your case is Michonne"

All eyes turned to Michonne. She swallowed hard.

"Why did you do it? You knew about me."

"At the risk of sounding like a complete bitch, I'll be brutally honest. You weren't real. Not to me."

Michonne shrunk back.

"You weren't physically there so you didn't exist. You were just a name in another country. Out of sight…out of mind and when you showed up you I mentally blocked you out. I blocked you out for my own gratification. It wasn't anything personal."

"But it was! It was personal!"

Michonne snapped back and Rick put his hand on her back to soothe her.

"Everything I knew and believed in was shattered. You did that. It was humiliating."

"I'm sorry."

There was silence at the table. Abruptly, Michonne chuckled.

"Maybe I should be thanking you and Lori instead of being upset. You saved me from being trapped in a loveless marriage in the future. Desmond didn't love me and most of all he didn't respect me enough to end the affairs when I arrived. If it wasn't you, it would have some other person or persons. He would have been the father of my children. What kind of example would he have been setting for our sons? He was my world for so so long and to find out that everything was a lie was painful."

"I never loved Desmond."

"But I did."

"I know."

"I'm happy and I'm free Andrea. I'm rebuilding my life."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Baby steps Andrea…baby steps." **~*~*~*~*~***

The end of the day finally arrived and the others had gone home to do their individual assignments leaving Michonne and Rick alone. They were standing next to his Escalade waiting for Atiba. Rick just stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are such an amazing person."

"I'm just ordinary."

Rick scoffed.

"You're far from ordinary. I'm glad that you're not letting the Andreas' and Loris' and Desmonds' get to you anymore."

"I had help. I had you."

"And you always will Michonne. I will be here for you for whatever and whenever you need me."

Rick's voice was a soft whisper with his last statement and the air changed between them. They looked into each other eyes for a full minute, neither one of them saying anything. Rick made her feel things that she never experienced with Desmond, even before she found out about his infidelity.

With Desmond she always felt like she needed to be on her guard constantly and that she was always on display for the world. She felt that she needed to be on her toes at all times with never a chance to relax or breathe. Rick was just the opposite.

He was carefree, kind, loyal and protective. He wasn't splashy, something that she felt she didn't need in her life at this time seeing that she was being groomed to rule an entire country. Now is the time for her to have fun with her friends without the weight of the crown on her shoulders.

Rick gave her that. He also gave her hope that she could love again and that she is worthy of being loved and for that, her feeling for him has grown. She's not going to deny it. What's the point? Her father saw it even before she acknowledged it.

Looking around, she stepped closer to him and slowly slipped her fingers between his. Then she looked up at him. Rick's mouth opened slightly and he squeezed her hand. His eyes smiled lovingly at her. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **One week later….**_

Michonne arrived home from lectures. She blushed at how the past week has gone. Rick gave her a poem he wrote and she has been on a high for two days. Rick loves her and she loves him. She showered and dressed and was about to prepare dinner when there was knock on her door.

She opened and it was a courier with a letter in her hand. She signed and took the letter. She froze when she saw the royal seal. She sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened the letter and began reading the letter. Suddenly she jumped to her feet, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm free! I'm finally free!" **~*~*~*~*~***

"Dad! I can't believe it! What happened? I didn't expect a response so soon."

"Do you think I was going to let Desmond and his mother hold you to ransom in this fiasco anymore? I flexed my political muscle as I promised. I don't make idle threats. You know that."

"Did Queen Chioma say something about me?"

"No. She wouldn't dare. I had some time to think about the whole situation. A month is too long for you to have your life on hold. Your engagement is dead. Why prolong the inevitable."

"Thank you so much!"

"Have you told Rick?"

"No. I just got the news. I'm planning on holding a freedom party to celebrate."

"Sounds good. I'm supposed to be coming to the US for a business meeting."

"Will you be staying with me?"

"No. You have a life with your friends. I'm sure you don't want me cramping your style."

"You know you don't do that. Will you atleast visit me?"

"Yes. I will."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne immediately called Rick and the others and invited them for a special party celebration. She didn't tell them what was the reason for the celebration stating that all will be revealed soon. She went to bed the happiest person alive that night. **~*~*~*~*~***

"What is going on with you Michonne?"

Michonne smiled even broader. They were all walking down the hall to their individual classes. She have been smiling for the past couple days since getting the Writ. If she didn't smiled and answered their questions, she would have spilled her guts right then and there.

"I'm just happy. Can't a girl be happy?"

"You are very happy. Happier than we've seen you in a while."

"All will be revealed soon. Trust me."

"We trust you." **~*~*~*~*~***

The night for the party had finally arrived. It was Friday and Sasha, Rosita, Maggie, Morgan, Glen and the others. Rick was the first to arrive and helped her set up the liming area. Abe was on his way.

Rick carried drinks and other finger foods out to the others. When he returned to the kitchen Michonne was humming to herself, her hips swaying to the music playing in her head. She had beautiful hips. She had beautiful legs, beautiful eyes and a beautiful soul. She is beautiful. She was the very definition of it.

"I hope I'm the reason for all this happiness."

"Maybe. Or you could be adding to it very soon."

"What?'

Michonne grinned as she handed him some puff pastries to carry out. **~*~*~*~*~***

Abe had arrived fifteen minutes ago and everyone was eating. Their eyes however were on Michonne including Rick's.

"You better start spilling Michonne. You're giving us heart burn."

She got up and disappeared for a couple of seconds before returning. She gave Sasha the letter. As she read it, Sasha covered her mouth in disbelief. Maggie grabbed the letter from her and began to scream almost immediately. She sprang to her feet and hugged Michonne tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Michonne started crying and all the other ladies joined in congratulating her upon reading the letter.

"I'm finally free!" Michonne cried.

The guys were also reading the letter and when they were finished handed it to Rick. They were all watching to see his reaction. Rick blocked out all of the celebratory cries from the girls as he read the most important and impactful words in his life.

 _ **The African Council of Grand Elders**_

 _ **have officially released**_

 _ **Princess Michonne Okeke of Ghana**_

 _ **from all present and future obligations to**_

 _ **Prince Desmond Umaze of Nigeria**_

 _ **under The Royal Engagement and Marriage Act 1806**_

He read the words several times until it finally registered.

"Rick?"

He looked up and everyone was watching him. Michonne stepped forward.

"Rick."

He looked at her, a single tear escaped his eyes.

"Is this for real?"

The words were choking him.

"Is this for real?!"

"Yes…it is. I'm finally free. _We are finally free!"_

Rick rushed forward and pulled Michonne into his arms.

"I have wanted to do this for so long."

Before Michonne could respond Rick's lips devoured hers in a singular deep kiss. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you."

His voice was soft and tender.

"I love you too."

They started kissing again. Rick's arms snaked firmly around Michonne's waist as one of her hands caressed his cheek softly as the other wrapped around his neck then moved up so that her fingers tangled in his soft curls. They kissed as if they were the only people in the room. The girls were hugging each other in delight and the guys were giving each other hi fives.

"It's about God damn time!"

Shane bellowed.

"I was getting diabetes from all the sweet love between you too floating around here." Abe added.

They continued kissing among all the oohs and aahs around them. Suddenly the room feel deadly silent and after a couple of seconds they slowly pulled apart. They kissed again briefly. When they turned around three pairs of eyes were looking at them. **~*~*~*~*~***

"Dad!"

Michonne went bugged eyed when she saw her younger siblings standing beside their father.

"Akinyi! Tuma!"

She stepped forward and the young prince and princess ran to their sister. She hugged them firmly.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Prince Akinyi and Princess Tuma looked at Rick cautiously as Michonne fussed over them. King Obena walked to the group.

"Sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to say hello before going to the hotel."

"Can we stay with Michonne?! Please!"

"That's up to her."

Akinyi and Tuma turned to their elder sister.

"Go and bring your suitcases."

The youngsters ran screaming from the room in excitement. Michonne now turned shyly to her father, after she glanced over at Rick and the others.

"Dad!"

King Obena opened his arms out to his daughter and she gladly flew into them. Rick step forward, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He wasn't about to be dating someone ordinary and he didn't want to break any royal protocols.

"Seems like the good news is now out."

Michonne laughed. King Obena stretched out his hand to Rick. They shook hands.

"Rick."

"King Obena."

Akinyi and Tuma returned with their luggage. It was a lot. Michonne turned to her father.

"How long will you be staying?"

"I'll be here for three days…a week at most but Akinyi and Tuma will be staying for two weeks."

"But I have lectures. I wouldn't be able to watch them."

"I know. I have some things planned for them during the day until you get home. On weekends, they're fully yours."

"When is mom coming to visit?"

"As soon as I returned home, she will be here on the next available flight."

"I can't wait. I miss her."

"And she misses you."

King Obena nodded to the Maggie and the others.

"Continue your celebration. Akinyi and Tuma will stay with me just for tonight."

Akinyi and Tuma sulked.

"It's only for tonight." King Obena promised.

"Yes and after that, it will be the three of us."

They embraced again and left the room with their father. Michonne turned to her friends.

"Is your father upset with me?"

Michonne looked at Rick confused.

"Upset? Why would he be?"

"Because he saw me sucking your face off."

Shane and Abe laughed out loud.

"You've seen my father upset."

"True. He was just so brief."

"Because we were celebrating."

She intertwined her fingers in his, kissing him deeply.

"Don't worry. Based on what he just witnessed, he will be having a chat with you very very soon."

His throat went dry. **~*~*~*~*~***


	13. Chapter 13

**Something New – Chapter 13**

 _ **Happy New Year to all my readers. I want to thank everyone for their words of support and encouragement in my time of need. I am still fighting my own personal issues but wanted you all to know that you guys are never far from my thoughts. As a gesture of good faith I decided to post the stories I did manage to write in my most darkest hour. I hope you all are not disappointed with them. I don't know when again I will be posting the updates to my other stories but I am hoping it will be soon. Thank you again and please enjoy! :) :) :)**_

Michonne and Rick were laying on the fluffy carpeted living room floor. She was on her tummy, propped up on a large pillow with Victimology text books, a note pad, pencils, highlighters and other school suplies scattered in front on her. Rick was on his side with his upper body supported by his arm.

Their legs were entangled. Michonne was reading and talking and taking note for an exam they are to write next week. However, he wasn't hearing or listening to anything she was saying. He was just admiring her, taking in her beauty and wondering mentally how he could have been so lucky.

He thought about all that has happened over the past couple months. How they first met, to them finding out about the Lori/Desmond/Andrea affair, to her month long isolation from him and everyone else, to the tribunal and the outcome that they all were praying and hoping for. Then he thought about Lori.

She was his first love, his only love up until now, until Michonne. It bothered him immensely that she was now pregnant with what possibly could be his child. As much as it aggravates him, it is what it is. He had been fighting a mental war within himself ever since, entertaining if the baby turns out to be his and the one logical option that he had. He will have to walk away from Michonne.

He will not put that burden of Lori on her and he will have to step up and be a father to their baby. Lori is his cross to bear and bear it he must, even if it means letting go the love of his life and painfully watch her marry someone else in the future and be the father her children. It is something that they need to discuss and get out of the way and no time is better than the present.

"Jesus Christ Rick! Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

"We have an exam next week."

"I know."

"We have to study!"

"Yeah yeah."

Without warning, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately leaving her breathless.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, just wanted to do that."

Then she kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to kiss my boyfriend."

He smiled.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Boyfriend."

She kissed him again and longer this time.

"My boyfriend."

She caressed his face.

"We need to talk about something. Something that we would like to avoid but can't."

She cocked her head at him.

"Ok….."

"Lori."

She looked away briefly, then refocused on the text books.

"Oh…" Her voice was a barely a whisper.

"We need to talk about Lori and the baby."

Michonne grew quiet and he caressed her arms for reassurance.

"We need to entertain the thought that it could be mine and what that would mean for me…and for us."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"We have to."

She sat up but was still looking away. Her eyes were closed.

"I really… _really_ don't want to talk about this."

"We can't ignore it."

The softness in Rick's voice forced her to look at him.

"I'm not ignoring anything."

He gave her a little nudge.

"I'm not ignoring it…really. It's not like I _can_ ignore it. I just don't want to talk about it right now. We will have the DNA results in less than two months. There is no point in speculating now."

Michonne was starting to tear up and she turned her face away. Rick took the pillow and before leaning back into in, he pulled her into his arms and unto his chest as he lowered himself into the pillow.

She adjusted herself on him into a comfortable position but still wouldn't look at him. He didn't force her too because he knew it would make her cry. He doesn't want to make her cry or to even see her hurt but it is a conversation that they need to have.

"This is the hardest conversation I will ever have and it will be extremely painful because it is to the woman I love and cherish most. I am going to say some things that we both know could be true and will have to accept. We both need to say it out loud to digest the truth of this situation. I love you Michonne…so so much. I wish I had known you before, met you before all this and maybe things would be different. Who knows what that future would have been. We might have been right here in this very spot or on some different path. We will never know."

He paused to let the gentle words sink in. He needed to cushion the gut punch before the next set of words left his mouth. It would be the harshest ones yet. Her breathing was slow and steady. He took a deep breath.

"If this baby is mine…."

His words were cut short by Michonne forcing herself to get up from off him. He held her in place and after a couple of seconds, she unwillingly settled back into him. However, he could still feel the tension in her body.

"Please listen…"

He didn't know if it was the quivering of his voice or the realization of the must have talk that settled her down eventually.

"If this baby is mine, we must end our relationship. It will be the best decision for all of us. It will be the best decision for you. You will be queen someday. The tribunal was an eye-opener for me and it made me realize some things about our relationship. Your father spoke about some truths about his family that can't be ignored. He is very proud of his bloodline…his pure bloodline. He is also proud that your family have been free of scandal of any kind and by right it should be kept that way. Should this kid be mine and we still get married, it will follow us for the rest of our lives. It will follow you. Lori will be apart of our lives and she can make things difficult for everyone. Your reign will be tainted. I can't do that to you. I will not do that to you, even if it means you hating me for the rest of your life for leaving you. I will gladly accept it. I love you way too much and that's why we would need to separate. You deserve to rule your people as proudly as your father, your grandfather and your great-grandfather have and all the others before him blemish free. I will also need to be a father to this innocent baby despite the mother's action and circumstances of his or her conception."

He paused again. The room was stone quiet. Her breathing hadn't changed in the slightest and Rick didn't expect that. It confused him. He expected her to fight him on it. He wanted to hear her argue for them. He was secretly and desperately hoping for it but nothing happened.

"Michonne?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Almost a minute delayed before he got an answer.

"Perfectly." **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne sat up in bed in the dark thinking about all that Rick had said to her earlier that evening. It bothered her…immensely. She got up, threw on a pair of sweat pants, a t shirt and a jacket over it. She left her apartment and knocked on Atiba's door across the hall. She heard the TV and hoped that he was still awake and not his son. He opened the door and eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and I would have gone by myself but I don't want my father to get upset with the both of us."

He reached back inside and got the car keys.

"Where to?" **~*~*~*~*~***

"You are a stupid f*ck! You know that right?!"

Rick was listening to Abe berate him on the phone.

"Why on God's green earth would you say those things to Michonne?! I understand you thinking it. Hell we all were but to actually say it to her face!"

Listening to Abe, he was now beginning to think that he made a mistake. Maybe Michonne was right. They shouldn't be thinking about this situation right now.

"We don't know what could happen so why jump the gun? This child could be fifty percent NOT YOURS!"

"And it could be fifty percent mine!" he counter argued.

"Yes and until we know for sure couldn't you just enjoy your time with Michonne? There is already a cloud over your head and this relationship and now you just introduced thunder and lightning and hail and everything else!"

Rick couldn't response to Abe's point. He f*cked up.

"Who in their right mind plans the break-up of their relationship when that said relationship just started?"

"Me?"

"Well apparently! I think Lori's pregnancy is affecting your brain! Wait till the others hear about this!"

Please don't! Tell me how to fix this!"

"Shit that! I'm telling!"

The light of a car shined brightly in the yard.

"Hold on. Someone's here." **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne got out of the car and began walking to the Grimes residence. The whole house was in darkness except for a light in a room on the second floor. She didn't want to do this now but she needed to get some things off her chest. **~*~*~*~*~***

"Who's there?" Abe asked.

Rick stopped breathing when he saw Michonne jumped out of the car. He recognized Atiba in the driver's seat.

"Michonne…"

"What did you just say?!"

"I said Michonne's here! I have to go!"

"Take the phone with you! I want to hear every God damn thing! I want to hear her shred you to pieces!"

Rick quickly disconnected the call and raced downstairs. By the time he reached out in the front yard, Michonne was pacing in the front lawn. She looked annoyed and pissed off at the same time.

"Michonne it's late! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk!"

He glanced over her shoulders and Atiba was leaning on the hood of the car.

"Let's go inside."

"No! I want to talk to you alone. It's important."

"Let's go to the back yard." **~*~*~*~*~***

They were standing by the pool.

"Michonne…before you say anything there is…"

She cut him off sharply.

"No no no no no no! You don't get to talk! You said all what you wanted to say earlier today and I listened without interruption! Now you will listen to me!"

He nodded meekly. **~*~*~*~*~***

Eddison got up to go to the bathroom and on his way back he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eyes, movements by the pool. He pulled the curtain slightly and saw Rick and Michonne. She seemed pissed. He sprinted back to his bedroom. **~*~*~*~*~***

"I love you and you love me and it really bothers me to think that you can just up just like that and make a unilateral decision about our life…now and in the future without even talking to me about it!"

"I thought we were talking!" Rick said defensively.

"No Rick! _We_ didn't talk! You talked and I just had to lie there and listen as you plan our break up. We haven't even been together six months!"

The night light from the pool shined on them and highlighted the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She was hurt and Rick was the cause of it. His gut was in knots.

"You think I don't worry about the baby being yours?! That it could tear us apart? That we might really and truly have to break up if it is?! It haunts me Rick! Every day!"

The tears dam finally broke and Rick was devastated.

"I didn't need you throwing it in my face! It's like you're planning the demise of our relationship without even trying to enjoy the little happiness we do have right now before the weight of reality hits us!"

She sucked in a mouthful of breath.

"Are you happy Rick?!"

Rick was genuinely shocked by the question.

"How could you ask me that?! Of course I am! I thought I knew what happiness was until I met you!"

She closed the gap between them.

"We are in this together…a team so you alone don't get to make these kinds of decisions and neither do I! Desmond made the decision to have Lori and Andrea and God knows who else in our relationship! Don't be like him! I couldn't bear it! _WE_ get to make the decisions about us! You and me! Together!" **~*~*~*~*~***

Eddison and Susan looked on intrigued by the happenings in their backyard with their son and his girlfriend.

"Are they fighting? Already?!"

They were perfectly camouflaged behind the curtain and remained in the dark in the corridor overlooking the pool.

"Shhhhhh! I can't hear what they are saying!"

Susan looked at her husband and shook her head in amazement. **~*~*~*~*~***

"I understand what you were trying to say about not wanting me or my family's name to be tarnished by the scandal of my husband having a bastard child or about Lori as a constant threat and reminder of the life you had before me but do you have such little faith in us that you think we wouldn't get through it or come up with the best possible solution together? Do you have such little faith in me that you think that I wouldn't make the right decision that would benefit my people and for us and you had to make that decision for me? Do you think so little of me Rick?!"

The disappointment in Michonne's face broke him. His eyes became red and moist from shame. It wasn't his intention at all to make her feel so inadequate or incapable of making the right decisions.

"That hurts! That really hurts!"

"I'm sorry Michonne! It wasn't my intention to make you feel this way at all. I know now that it was a mistake! I was just trying to protect you from future pain because of everything that already happened!"

It was the first time that Michonne stance softened.

"When we reach that bridge Rick, we will cross it. I don't want to be worried about a problem now when it is already a problem in the future. All I want to do right now is enjoy my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

Rick smiled and it caused Michonne to smile as well.

"Now kiss me!"

Rick didn't waste any time. He vaporized whatever little space that was between them when he pulled Michonne towards him and their bodies pressed together. Their lips met gently at first and then they devoured each other. They were unaware that they had a private audience viewing. They eventually pulled away to catch vital air in their lungs. Michonne kissed him again lightly on the lips.

"Have a good night."

He looked after her giddy as she walked away. He was truly blessed. **~*~*~*~*~***

Eddison, Susan, Rick and Ariel were at breakfast table.

"How did everyone sleep last night?"

Rick glance up at his father. It was an odd question to ask out of the blue.

"It was fine." Ariel responded without looking up.

"It was ok." Rick finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hmmmmm."

Rick rose from his seat as he took the large bite out of his french toast.

"Going over to Michonne's. We're studying for an exam."

"Tell her we said hello."

"Will do."

Rick sprinted out the door. Susan turned to her husband.

"Your mouth can't hold water to save your life…can it?"

"What did I do?!"

He was grinning from ear to ear. **~*~*~*~*~***

Akinyi and Tuma was expected to be back at Michonne's place but having spoken to them, she realized that their father was keeping them entertained with all kinds of activities. They decided to stay with him just for a little while longer. While she missed them terrible, she was also grateful as she needed the extra time to study. She was changing to take a shower as Rick was due to arrive any minute and the doorbell rang.

"Ughhhhhh! Already?!"

She walked to the door and opened. She screamed. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick picked up two pumpkin spice muffins as an extra apology to Michonne. It was one of her favourite deserts and he wanted to surprise her. He knocked on the door and when she answered he stepped inside and immediately started speaking.

"I wanted to apologize again about last night and he held up the brown paper bag."

"Rick…."

"It's your favourite…Pumpkin Spice."

She took it smiling and abruptly he kissed her passionately. After the initial sensual response she pulled back and nodded towards the living room. A regal woman was standing there, eyebrows raised.

"Rick…I want you to meet my mother…Queen Aria."

The colour drained from his face. He got busted yet again. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick's eyes blinked several times as if in a trance. Michonne nudged him.

"Are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm…I'm fine."

Beads of sweat clustered on the top of his forehead as the Queen walked over to them.

"So this is THE Rick Grimes.."

She put out her hand and when Rick took it and bowed, his hands were trembling badly.

"It's so nice to meet you Your Majesty."

His voice was screechy. Queen Aria turned to her daughter.

"Was he this nervous when he met your father?"

"He was but not like this!"

Michonne cupped Rick's sweaty cheeks in her palms. She looked worried.

"You don't have to be so anxious. Mom isn't going to bite you!"

"Don't say that dear! I do bite and I need the next person that comes into your life to know that. They must fear what will happen to them if they hurt my baby girl again."

Queen Aria squinted at Rick and his knees buckled under him.

"Mom!"

"Alright! Alright!"

She helped Michonne take Rick to the sofa.

"He doesn't look too good." Queen Aria observed.

"I need some water." Rick whispered hoarsely.

Michonne raced into the kitchen, returning with a large glass of beastly cold ice water. He gulped it down. He was still sweating.

"Mom! Tell him that you were only joking!"

"But I wasn't!"

"MOM!"

"I'm only joking Rick! I don't bite!"

Still he condition didn't change. She didn't expected Rick to be this terrified of meeting her mother. It is usually her father that boys all her life feared and only she knew how fierce her mother could become when it came to her family, especially her children.

She would defend them to the death and she knew that if her mother had attended the Tribunal with or instead of her father, the Tribunal proceedings would have gone up in proverbial hell fire.

Michonne knew she needed to calm Rick down and she did the only thing she knew would work. She straddled Rick on the sofa and whispered.

"Rick…look at me."

When he did, she hugged him and then lightly pressed her lips against his. He responded, slowly, surely, gently. She pulled away and caressed his face.

"She's only trying to frighten you. Ok?"

"Ok."

Michonne slipped off Rick and turned to her mother and she had a smirk on her face.

"Mom…"

"It will never happen again unless it needs to."

Michonne looked over at Rick and smiling, he stood at her side and held her hand. He was regaining his composure and Queen Aria was impressed with that. Michonne look back at her mother.

"You wouldn't need to." **~*~*~*~*~***


	14. Chapter 14

**Something New – Chapter 14**

Rick bit into his sandwich slightly perturbed as he looked over at his parents. It has been almost two weeks since him meeting Queen Aria and telling his parents his reaction to her. They have not let him live it down. Every morning they would do their own re-enacting of the version of events.

Other than loving Lori, telling them how he made a fool of himself in front of his future mother in law was the second biggest mistake of his life. Never again. They slipped opposite him on the breakfast table with tears running down their eyes from laughter.

His little sister Ariel was totally clueless at first as to why they were acting the way they did but by the beginning of the second week she figured it out. She didn't make fun of him though. Instead she looked at him with sympathy. He stuffed the last of the sandwich into his mouth and stood up.

"I'm going to Michonne's to study." He mumbled.

They screamed out in laughter and he fled the house. **~*~*~***

Rick was glad to finally be at Michonne's apartment. He was about to knock when he heard voices inside the apartment. His stomach turned in knots thinking that it could be Queen Aria again. He straightened his shirt and fixed his hair and knocked gently.

The voices stopped instantly and he began to sweat. The door opened slowly. It was a young girl. She eyed him with suspicion. Seconds later, the door opened wider and a slightly older boy appeared. They had to be Michonne's siblings. He smiled and they cocked their heads to the side.

"Who is it?" A voice called out behind them.

When there was no answer, Michonne finally appeared.

"Hi!"

She was excited to see him. The young duo looked between them and disappeared inside. She kissed him chastely on the cheeks which he understood, ushered him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Akinyi! Tuma!"

The children reappeared standing perfectly still.

"Guys...I wanted you to meet someone special to me. This is Rick Grimes. He's my…."

"Boyfriend?" Tuma asked.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend."

She turned to Rick.

"Rick…these are my siblings Akinyi and Tuma. They are staying with me for a couple of days until dad ties up some business he's conducting."

He smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you both."

Akinyi and Tuma smiled and Michonne ushered them back to the living room to play their video games. She pulled him into the kitchen, pushed him against the refrigerator and gave him a proper kiss.

His hand snaked around her slender waist and she played with the hair at the back of his head. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

"Hmmmmm."

Finally they pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just felt like doing that."

She moved in to kiss him again but he hesitated.

"What about your brother and sister? They could come in and catch us."

He seemed genuinely worried.

"Why? Are you afraid that they will report back to my mother?"

"Ummmmm. Yessss"

Michonne threw her head back laughing.

"My mother really did a number on you!"

Rick scoffed as if he wasn't scared of Queen Aria but he was. The Queen has the silent but deadly type persona and you will never know when she deals the fatal blow. Michonne assured him.

"Don't worry. Akinyi and Tuma will not report anything if they want the Sea World and Disney World tickets along with all the other treats I promised them." She smiled. "Bribery is one of the perks of being a big sister. Besides, my mum knows I kiss you already."

Rick grinned as she leaned in again. **~*~*~***

While Michonne took a shower, Rick sat on the dining room table as the living room was occupied by Akinyi and Tuma and their video games. When the games abruptly switched off he looked around and both Akinyi and Tuma was walking towards him. They sat down opposite him. He smiled.

"So are you going to marry Michonne?"

He half expected the interrogation but the question was so blunt and to the point that it rendered him speechless for a couple of seconds. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. I would like to."

"What about Desmond?"

"What about him?"

"He wanted to marry her too."

Rick was thoughtful.

"Yes. He did."

"What happened to that?"

"They broke up."

Akinyi squinted.

"Because of you?"

"No."

Tuma tugged at her brother and whispered.

"We can't talk about Desmond."

Tuma was shy and more cautious than her brother. Michonne suddenly appeared in the doorway startling all of them. She eyed the three of them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Rick, Akinyi and Tuma watched each other and laughed. When they left the table, Michonne joined him.

"What was that about?"

"I think I survive their interrogation."

"That's good!"

"I think they think I broke up you and Desmond."

She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry about that. Desmond was a bastard to me but he was great with them. They liked him… a lot."

Rick pursed his lips together.

"Don't worry. They will like you too. They just need a little time to get to know you and I'm sure they will love you like I do."

She cupped his face and he nodded. **~*~*~***

Lori looked down at her swollen belly. Her mother barely speaks to her except to express how disappointed she was in the situation she got herself into. She lost her boyfriend and all her friends. She deleted all of her social media accounts and now takes all her courses online. She never leaves the house.

She picked up her phone so many times to call Rick and beg for another chance but she knows it useless. He's with Michonne now. Michonne is living her life with her man. A small part of her was angry at Michonne.

Why couldn't she reject Rick the same way she rejected Desmond. Then maybe Rick would have been in her life in some small way like checking up on her and the baby. She heard the many arguments her mother had with Mrs Grimes over the phone about her.

Her mother would always end the argument with the words "Don't be too quick to dismiss my daughter! She could be carrying your grandchild and you all will regret treating her like this!"

It was after these arguments that her mother would barge into her room and rip into her. She glanced at the calendar on the wall. In the next three weeks her fate will be decided by the result of a simple paternity test. At this point she just wants to get over it and done. Her mother walked into her room.

"I'm going to the University to see Desmond!"

She sat up on the bed.

"Why mom?!"

"Someone has to take responsibility for this baby Lori!"

"Mom please! You will only make things worse!"

"Worse? Are you kidding me? What's worse than having a pregnant unmarried daughter?! I will NOT have a bastard grandchild!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing! Rick has totally abandoned you for that princess! Just like that!"

"I messed up!"

The older woman scoffed.

"Everyone messes up in a relationship! You are supposed to forgive and move forward! Rick threw everything away at the slightest misstep! I am so disappointed in him and his family! They haven't even reached out to you!"

"You call getting pregnant and not being sure who is the father a misstep?! Not someone even as shallow as you believes that!"

Her remark bit her mother and she slapped Lori hard. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You ungrateful bitch! I'm trying to help you and you have the gall to talk to me like this?!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "You know what?! This is your mess. YOU clean it up!"

Her mother turned to leave and Lori broke down.

"Mom wait!" She gasped. "I'm sorry!"

She stopped but her back still remained turned to Lori.

"Please help me!"

Slowly, she turned around and walked up to her. Her mother was looking down at her like she was nothing and Lori burst into tears. Her mother wasn't sympathetic.

"Crying isn't going to help you Lori! Careful planning and strategy will!"

She left the room. **~*~*~***

Desmond couldn't concentrate with all the free pussy walking around campus. He hasn't had sex in weeks, something that he was not accustomed to and it was slowly killing him. Everyone knew of his breakup with Michonne and the telephone numbers came fast and furious now that he was a free agent.

It would have been so easy to invite a couple of girls over for the weekend and f*ck them silly but now he has a dark cloud hanging over his head. His mother threatened to disinherit him if he had one more indiscreet or humiliates the family again. He laughed and called her bluff since he was their only child.

However, she called a bluff on his bluff telling him that she would personally tell his father to take another wife to produce an heir to the throne. The way his mother said it and the look in her eyes scared him. It wasn't an idle threat.

His parent's marriage was never about love in the first place. Greed and power was the motivation and that was why his union to Michonne was so crucial. He shattered her dreams and she had no qualms about crushing his. He would rather become a Enoch that to be poor and she knows it.

Two young ladies passed in front of him and blatantly winked at him. He felt a stirring in his pants. He had had enough and decided to skip class, taking the rest of the evening off. Quickly, he packed up his books and headed to his car where his single bodyguard waited for him.

That was another one of his mother's punishments. The bodyguard opened his door and as he was about to step inside another vehicle pulled up beside them. The window rolled down.

"We need to talk!" the woman barked as she opened her door. **~*~*~***

Desmond assured his bodyguard that everything was okay and got into the car.

"I don't think we should be talking."

"I don't care what you or your family think! Everyone is wrong if they think they can discard Lori and this baby!"

"Desmond went into defence mood.

"I am not discarding anyone. If the paternity result shows that I am the father, I will be there for the baby."

"And Lori? What about her?"

Desmond scoffed.

"What about her?!"

"You have to take care of Lori as well!"

Desmond laughed in her face.

"My one and only responsibility will be to that baby! Lori is an adult. She can take care of herself!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"Please!" Mrs Buchannan shrieked. "You have to marry her!"

"Why would I do that? Even if I wanted to marry Lori…which I don't, my mother will NEVER allow it!"

"What about your father? King Emeke?"

Desmond snickered.

"My father has no say in who I marry. Trust me on that! I will not risk getting disinherited because of Lori."

"We have money! We can support you, Lori and the baby!"

Desmond snickered.

"Are you seriously going to compare your money to mine? I am a Prince, soon to be King of Nigeria one day! Your money is my pocket change!"

The woman shrivels back at the sharpness of his word. He continued.

"Besides Rick has money too! Why don't you go to him? This baby could be his as well. He could take care of Lori!"

"That is true but I'm done begging the Grimes. I would much rather my grandson or granddaughter be the heir to the Nigerian throne."

Desmond shook his head at the woman who refused to give up. It was as if she was fighting for her very life.

"You could get married to Lori without your mother knowing. It would be a private ceremony! I will pay for it! She would have to accept Lori as you wife!"

Before he could respond she interjected again.

"Maybe if she's not your first wife, she could be your second or third!"

Desmond stared at the delusional woman.

"You just don't get it…do you? I will be marrying someone of pure royal blood! A princess and no one else and only the children of that union will inherit the throne. I will not be taking a second or third or fourth wife! This baby will remain a bastard and have no claim to the throne even as my firstborn!"

Mrs Buchannan deflated in front of Desmond's eyes and the car was filled with an eerie silence. Abruptly she leaned forward to him and spoke in an icy tone.

"You and Rick think that you can use my daughter, humiliate and abandoned her and my family like that without consequences? My family may not be royal or noble blood but our money does count for something. This is not the end of this!"

"You are crazy lady!"

Desmond quickly jumped out of the car and she sped off. **~*~*~***

Akinyi and Tuma was tired of the video games and was begging Michonne for the past half an hour to take them out but she didn't feel like leaving the apartment.

"Pleaseeeeeeee!"

"We could watch a movie!"

They sulked and turned to Rick. Seeing this, Michonne folded her arms across her chest putting Rick on the spot. He grinned sheepishly.

"We could go out for ice-cream."

"Rick!"

"Just for an hour or so!" He countered

Akinyi and Tuma ran into the bedroom to change. Michonne threw her hands up in the air.

"You are supposed to be on my side!"

"Hey! I have to win over my future brother and sister in law!"

Michonne couldn't suppress the smile on her face. **~*~*~***

Although Atiba insisted on accompanying them, Michonne assured him that there was no need to as she was just going to the ice-cream shop a couple of blocks away.

Atiba was still uncomfortable. He insisted that she call him at the first sign of trouble which she promised to do. He instructed Rick to do the same. They left the apartment all in jacket and hats pulled low over their faces. At the ice-cream shop, Akinyi and Tuma went crazy with the sprinkles and other toppings over their ice-cream. She saw Rick's facial expression and she explained laughing.

"Forgive them. Mummy rarely lets them have junk food back home so this is a real treat for them."

"Oh."

Michonne ordered a large rainbow sundae for herself and Rick and they found a seat on the corner away from the window. Akinyi and Tuma excitedly sampled each other ice-creams as Rick laughed. They even took spoonfuls from their sundae.

The ice-cream shop was partial filled with other families with young children and babies. They blended in well. Michonne filled a spoon, took half and gave the other half to Rick. He pulled her into his shoulder and she settled in nicely. She looked up.

"I love you."

Glancing at Akinyi and Tuma and seeing that they were occupied, he snuck in a quick peck on her lips.

"I love you too." **~*~*~***


End file.
